Inside YouTube- A Krinx Fanfiction
by SavannahHarris27
Summary: When Minx suffers heartbreak from another she decides to perform in a reality show, Inside Youtube, and finds someone she finds she cannot live without. But can their relationship withstand the trials and tribunes of being a YouTube celebrity?
1. Chapter 1-Minx

Inside YouTube-Minx-Chapter 1

 _ **April 4, 2013**_

The computer whirred to life as I sat myself in front of it. I felt great. Last month I bought a new mahogany desk with a luxurious leather chair. I even made myself a little nameplate that read: Minx, no surname. I felt so professional in my little YouTube cave, even though I was the only person who would ever see it who cared. When you don't really participate in the crap that is Facecam, you miss out on a lot of things that you wish you could have done. I don't regret not having to think about mobs or being terrified for my safety, but I do regret not being able to go to conventions or do panels. If I did a panel everyone who cared would know who I was by the sound of my voice as soon as I opened my mouth. I do try to at least let my viewers in a little, a little vlog here and there, but it's not the same. I shouldn't be complaining though, I make money by playing freaking video games! Who else can say that, besides all the other YouTubers obviously?

I focused in on my computer as the Dell Pc powered itself up, I got it recently and it worked really well for how I make videos. I pushed my microphone to the side and slid up to the desk to upload a new video. There in front of me was my hard work, seven videos, ready to be uploaded. Today was going to be fun, which was why I had a backlog of videos so that I didn't need to work at all today, besides uploading of course. I stared at the seven videos in front of me, deciding what I wanted to upload. I had a few prop hunt and other Gmod related sessions, a few Jazzpunk videos, and one single One Last Chance video. Man that game messed me up. It was one of those apocalyptic games where everyone is about to die, big deal. But in this one you have to race to save your daughter. I wanted to stop thinking about how shocked I was when I played it.

I quickly uploaded the first two of the Gmod prop hunts I had ready. I smiled as they began rendering. I was ready for a weekend of no work and all play, with her. If you're wondering who she is, that's my girlfriend and the love of my life, Liz. Today was our two month anniversary exactly and she thought I had to work today, but I planned to surprise her. I knew that she would probably just be lounging about at home, with nothing to do, probably online shopping for some new clothes. I smiled to myself as I thought of Liz. My little English rose, as I called her. She lived up to her name, with honey blonde hair and cool jade eyes, complimenting her ivory skin, everyone loved her. I, with my brown hair and brown eyes, didn't really live up to her beauty. Sometimes, I even wondered why she liked me. Those were dark times; times I didn't need to think about.

I jumped up from my chair and walked up the stairs to my room, throwing open the closet door. I was fine wearing jeans and a T-shirt but I needed more appropriate shoes then the bunny slippers I was wearing at the moment. I grabbed a pair of black toms and a black sweater as I thought about the impending walk ahead of me. Even though we were a couple, Liz lived a few blocks away from me, instead of with me. Her parents were ones to unexpectedly drop in, the prying kind of parents, and they didn't approve of her dating girls. You would think a twenty five year old woman would stand up to her parents once in a while, but Liz didn't. Thus we were stuck in the situation of one of us having to find some way to get to the others house.

I walked out of the house and locked the door, smiling at how delighted Liz would be at my surprise visit. I turned to see my front garden, the flowers blooming in the spring weather. I made sure that even though my house wasn't the cleanest, I always tended to my garden. Wow, way to get your priorities straight Minx. I looked inside my sweaters few pockets to make sure I had everything. Keys, identification, phone, wallet. Done.

I opened my wallet to make sure all my cards were with me when suddenly a picture fell out onto the soft dewy grass. I quickly snatched the picture up and brushed it off with my sleeve, smiling as I looked at the image. I had this picture on my desk, on my mantle; it was even the background of my phone. The picture was of me and Liz hugging each other and smiling. Her bright blonde hair was blowing in the wind as we both smiled in delight. I sighed. Liz really was beautiful. I started to walk while staring at the picture and ran face-first into my front gate, falling with a few profanities being shouted by me. God, I was such an idiot. But I was still clutching the picture for dear life. Sighing yet again, I walked down the road, glancing at the picture as I hastily shoved it back in my wallet, and remembering the day when Liz and I first met.

 _ **Two Months Ago**_

"Ugh, come on Dlive, do I really have to be here?" I was awkwardly shifting through the crowd with Dlive, who was here on holiday for a few days. As my best friend he knew that was his duty. Dlive pushed past two dancing girls in low cut tops, dragging me along with him as I mumbled apologies with my head down. We finally came to an open space and I awkwardly stood beside Dlive, already uncomfortable.

Dlive grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. "Minx as your best friend I have to do this. You need to get out, meet people, and not be in that little cave all day long. You know what that does to you. I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes while I go grab us something. Just try and have fun." I nodded as Dlive brushed past me in the opposite direction. I was already beginning to shake, my head beginning to pound. The lights were too much, the music too loud, I felt like I was going to pass out. I sat against the wall and breathed heavily. "Minx, you can do this, you can do this. You need to make some new friends in real life." I whispered this little Mantra to myself as I stood against the wall for a few minutes. Suddenly I heard my name being called and turned to the side. Dlive was across an amazing amount of people and was beckoning me over urgently.

I nodded and quietly pushed through the crowd of dancing bodies. Suddenly I was shoved to the side. I stumbled and ran into someone else, mumbling an apology. I looked up to see my attacker. It was an auburn haired girl with tan skin. She cruelly smiled at me. "Out of our way." She and her brunette friend started to shove past me when I heard a call of 'hey'." I turned to see a gorgeous blonde girl wearing a tight black dress hastily walking this way. She shoved aside her friends. "Chloe, Sutton, stop being so mean to her. How could you do anything to a girl this hot?" I blushed furiously. Hot? Me? Her friends- Chloe and Sutton- had twin grimaces as the girl turned her charming electric watt smile on me. "Hi, I'm Liz. My friends were just about to apologize." Chloe and Sutton mumbled what I thought were apologies and slunk away, leaving me with this odd girl.

How could someone that pretty be that nice? She smiled and grabbed my hand, flirtatiously flipping her hair. "Come on! Let's dance!" I was dragged away from my destination as the girl started dancing next to me, trying to prod me to start dancing with her. "Come on mystery girl! Dance like nobodies watching! Feel the music!" After her prodding me I started dancing, forgetting my anxiety, as we danced the night away.

After what seemed like hours she grabbed my hand again and dragged me outside of the crowded club, in the alley behind. Oh god was she going to mug me? I flinched as she came close to me, afraid for my money and my life, but she just whispered in my ear. "So mystery girl, what's your name?" I looked up at her. "Minx, its Minx." Liz smiled. "Minx, I like it, cute. Suddenly her lips were on mine and she was slipping something into my hand and walking away. Needless to say, it was her phone number. She walked away, waving her fingers behind her.

I blushed. Was I about to get a girlfriend? I walked back inside the club, looking for this mystery girl, only to see Dlive running towards me. "Minx! I looked everywhere for you! Where were you?" I showed him the number and I suppose it was just written on my face. Dlive smiled. "So what was she like?" I smiled as I thought of her, Liz, and shrugged. "Amazing, positively amazing."

 _ **April 4 2013**_

I walked into Liz's neighborhood as I finished reminiscing. That night was by far the greatest one I'd ever experienced. Liz was so carefree, but so graceful. Though her friends Chloe and Sutton had never stopped hating me. They just frowned or made snarky comments whenever I was around. To put it simply, Liz was part of the group of women who always looked perfect and lived to make others feel like they weren't. Liz could be like that too, she called it keeping up appearances, I called it fake. They especially picked on me because of my purple streak in my hair. When Liz wasn't around Sutton always managed to tell me how "wannabe emo" I looked.

I tried not to let it get to me but a girl can only take so much criticism. I hadn't told Liz or her friends about my clinical depression that I had since I was a teenager. I guess they just didn't understand that words sometimes tear people down. My only comfort was that every time they tore me down I had Liz to build me up. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts. I need to get it together! I needed to be that interesting exciting girlfriend for Liz. Her neighborhood was pretty big, but gorgeous. All of the houses were surrounded by flowers, with porcelain looking features and flawless bricks. Cornwall did have gorgeous neighborhoods. I was coming to Liz's house when I noticed that her door was wide open. I panicked. Did something happen to her? Was she being robbed? What was going on? I quietly walked in and shut the door. It slid closed with a creak. I looked around curiously. Her front room and kitchen seemed undisturbed.

I looked at the couch and saw Liz's signature pink handbag. One that was too expensive for me to ever own. I wasn't allowed to touch it, given how clumsy I was with food and drinks and everything actually. I knew she must be home, she never went anywhere without the thing. I walked up to it and looked around, then poked the bag. Ha, rebel. As I walked forward suddenly I heard quiet voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. Liz must be with her friends. I grimaced at the thought of interacting with either of the minions. I walked towards the kitchen, and whipped around the corner. What I saw then shattered me, and tore me down beyond repair.


	2. Chapter 2-Minx

Inside YouTube-Minx-Chapter 2

 _ **April 4, 2013**_

I stared on in shock as I saw a thin blonde female wrapped around a tall bulky blonde male. The girl was kissing him passionately and they had their hands all over the place. And when I said all over the place I meant all over the place. I ducked around the alcove as I processed what I was seeing. Inside I was panicking and hysterical. That couldn't be Liz. She was in love with me and only me. Liz loved me. She wouldn't cheat on me. Sutton or Chloe must have died their hair or something, it couldn't be Liz.

I peeked around the corner to see them still going at it, and focused on the girl's dress. She was wearing a pink dress with Liz's monogram patterned on it. That had always been her favorite, a little self-worship was okay sometimes. My heart sunk and shattered into a thousand pieces. That was Liz. And she was cheating on me. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a cross between a whimper and a scream.

The two immediately whipped towards me, Liz's eyes immediately widening in shock. I stood there staring until Liz smiled viciously. That wasn't the smile she normally reserved for me, that was the smile that a lion makes at its prey. She gracefully stepped away from the guy, who had his hands wrapped around my Liz's waist, and began to walk towards me. He looked confused, almost wistful that Liz was gone.

Liz smirked as she hugged me, digging her nails into my sides as she did. I whimpered and she giggled, flipping her perfect hair. "Minx, I didn't expect you today. What a…pleasant surprise. Um, Mike, can you excuse my friend and I, we need to have a chat." Ah, Mike, that was this guy's name. I glared at him. Liz dug her nails into my jacket sleeve and dragged me out of the room, pretending that we were arm in arm when really I wanted to escape. When we arrived in the next room Liz shoved me backwards, leaving me to fall onto the ground.

Her face was red and she balled her hands into fists. I was on the floor, afraid, and had no idea what was going on. I whimpered. "Liz?" She practically growled. "Minx, why would you show up today, unannounced? I'm busy today, if you didn't gather form the little spectacle you caused in my kitchen, which you oh so kindly interrupted by the way. Nice job idiot.

" I stood up with my eyes wide in shock. My girlfriend was cheating on me and she didn't even care, and she blamed me? Liz narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you going to say something or are you as stupid as I thought you were?" I balled my hands into fists as tears gathered in my eyes. "How Liz? How could you do this? I thought you loved me, I thought it meant something."

Liz snorted and smiled maliciously at me. "Ugh, I cannot keep this up anymore. Minx, Minx, Minx, so naïve. What a stupid name for a very stupid girl. If you've learned one thing from me it should be that every step you take, everything you do, is just a move on the giant chessboard called Life. Everything that I do has a purpose. I enjoy watching people's lives crumble, and you looked like the perfect target, all clumsy and quiet in the corner that night. Besides, I did have an actual motive. You got me YouTube publicity and you did anything I asked. You were devoted, or whipped as one might say. Very simple. You were my perfect target, just a pawn in my game, and one I didn't need anymore. Can't you see Minx, I never cared about you and I never will. Now do me a favor and get out. Leave me alone and never come back."

She waved her hand in a shooing motion. My emotions were a mix of heartbroken and anger. I was at my boiling point, and I was done listening to Liz. She was not going to push me around like she did throughout our relationship "No Liz, you listen to me. I'm tired of people like you always pushing me around and messing around with my heart. You need to listen! You are a backstabbing little bitch that needs serious psychological help. If you think that tearing people down will fill that empty void you call a soul well then you're wrong. You would be nothing without your looks. And I know that you're going to grow up to be an unhappy bitter person, and I'll laugh. You don't deserve anything Liz."

I started walking towards Liz as she backed away on her pink platform heels. She looked nervous and her eyes kept darting backwards. As if I was going to let her get away with ruining someone's life this time. I narrowed my eyes. "You don't deserve anything. And guess what? No one really likes you for who you are. You're a pawn too, for them. Those people you call friends, they don't like you. They use you, you represent popularity. That guy only wants your body, and your parents hate you. You don't have anything, and for that I pity you." I stood right in front of Liz, not even a centimeter apart. "YOU HAVE NO ONE!"

With that I shoved Liz into the floor length mirror, it shattered onto her as I smiled. She deserved it. Mike walked into the room, his eyes widening as he saw Liz unconscious on the floor. "Babe?! What did you do to her you freak?" He looked at me with narrowed eyes, the eyes of someone who think they're superior to you. I started walking towards him.

"I am-was- Liz's girlfriend. Do not call me freak, you will not push me around like she did. I suggest you walk out of this house and never come back unless you want the same thing to happen to you." Mike nodded nervously and practically ran out the door. I heard him drive away, his tires squealing.

I walked out, leaving Liz on the floor, unconscious. I stalked onto the sidewalk, practically scowling. How could she? I thought we had something together? I thought she loved me? I stalked down the road, crying on the inside. I just couldn't believe that I was betrayed by the love of my life. I thought to myself. I hadn't seen any signs. Liz was very careful when it came to lying. I knew this as I watched her break people. Suddenly I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, stunned. A few weeks ago I went to Liz's house. A few weeks ago something suspicious happened. Liz wasn't careful that time, just that once. I sunk into the memory as I continued home.

 _ **March 11, 2013**_

I smelled the cool almost spring air, and felt breeze flowing through my hair. I knew that I was smiling giddily and I was proud of it. I had a girlfriend. I, one of the lamest people I knew, had a gorgeous girlfriend. I set off to Liz's house, smiling as I thought of the cash I had stashed. For a few weeks Liz had wanted this ornate emerald necklace. "To match my eyes," she said. The necklace was sort of expensive, which Liz could afford, but I knew she hadn't gotten it yet and it would be an adorable loving gesture to buy it for her.

Once I surprised her at her house we could walk into town to the shops and buy her just what she wanted. It had taken saving up from a few videos but I finally had the money for it, choosing Liz over buying the new Dark Souls. Ah, well, my girlfriend was more important than a video game that I could get later. And if she was busy, no trouble, she'd just have to wait. I'd imagine she'd think I was buying her a ring, but I wasn't planning on getting married yet, even though Liz felt like my one true love.

I looked at my surroundings and realized I had reached Liz's cute little cottage. I was about to knock on the door when I heard giggles and squeals coming from inside. Oh god, Liz had the clones over. The clones were what I called Liz's best friends, AKA minions. I ducked around the corner and looked stealthily inside the curtains to see Chloe and Sutton on the couch, and Liz in the huge armchair. The window was cracked, so I could hear the malicious laughter coming from inside.

They were probably making fun of someone. That was Liz's one quality I couldn't stand, she enjoyed breaking others. I may act like a total she-devil when I play video games but I had been treated like garbage by enough people to know that what Liz did wasn't right. Liz started to speak and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to listen. Chloe and Sutton stared at her the way I imagine cult clan members stare at their leader.

Liz smiled viciously. "And then Rebecca was all like, 'why should I not be able to buy Jimmy Choos? Why are they your shoes?', and I was like, 'Well if you don't like it then don't be my friend.' I swear she is so not sitting next to us at class tomorrow, what a loser." Liz and her friends look a one-hour class every day for modeling. That was Liz's one goal. Chloe and Sutton laughed maliciously at Liz's "joke". I don't think Rebecca, whoever she was, not being able to wear the same shoes as Liz was anything funny. Chloe snorted. "Then what did you do?"

Liz smiled down at them. "Well, I obviously had to do something if she was going to disrespect me like that. So, I called her mom as someone from Planned Parenthood. I heard that her mom is taking away all her stuff and she is even being expelled from her stupid law school. Some twenty year old freak can't mess with us. Maybe she won't even show up for class. Less competition, not for me of course, for you. I don't need some loser wannabe taking one of your spots."

Chloe and Sutton practically beamed at Liz's praise. I really didn't understand how two people could rely one on person. It was almost disturbing, but whatever. Suddenly the laughter turned to sighs of admiration. I looked inside and saw Liz taking a necklace out of a box, the same necklace I was going to buy for her today. Are you kidding me? I was going to get that for her, I wanted to be a good girlfriend. Liz put the necklace on and beamed. She was right; it practically made her eyes shimmer.

Chloe cringed. "Did She get this for you?" She was obviously me. Of course Chloe couldn't even refer to me by name. She probably couldn't even spell my name. Liz smiled coyly as she fingered the necklace. "No, my special friend did." Chloe perked right up as she said that, and Sutton giggled. Special friend? I was Liz's special friend! Me! What sort of friend would buy you a rock like that? Then I realized, Liz must have hinted that she wanted it to her parents and they got it for her. She wanted to sound cool. Obviously. I knew Liz was a different person around her friends, she needed to keep up her image, as she called it. I called it fake, she didn't care. But whatever, I knew Liz probably got it from one of her parents.

Suddenly I sneezed and ducked just in time to see three heads whip around. I stood in front of the door and knocked, acting like I had just gotten there. I heard Liz pad up to the door. She opened the door and smiled, the fake practically oozing off of her. "Oh Minx, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" I smiled at Liz. "I thought we could hang, alone." I heard snickers come from the living room. Liz apologetically smiled at me. "Sorry, I promised the girls we would hang today. You could hang out with us. Liz motioned for me to look towards the living room.

Chloe and Sutton smiled at me, fakely. Chloe winked. "Hiiiiiiii Jinx." I shuddered. "It's Minx." Liz shook her head and stepped outside, smiling as she embraced me. "Sorry about their behavior Minx, some people are idiots. But, they are idiots that are at least loyal. I'm sorry we can't hang out today, maybe another time?" I smiled at Liz. She always knew just what to say. I gave her an awkward thumbs up. "Sure, anytime."

I couldn't take my gaze off of her necklace. I decided to mention it. "Hey that's the necklace you've been wanting. Who got it for you?" Liz froze for a second as if in shock but quickly smiled and brushed it off. "Oh, my parents. I think they were trying to bribe me for them being such losers all these years. I don't forgive them, but at least I got a fine piece of jewelry out of it. Suddenly Chloe opened the window and leaned her perfect little head out of it. "Come on Liz! Finish your girl time and get inside!" Liz whipped around. "I'm coming!" She apologetically smiled. "Sorry Minx, I need to go. See you later!" Liz walked inside leaving me hanging, and slamming the door in my face before I could even say goodbye.

Liz seemed to be more loyal to her 'friends' then she was to her own girlfriend. Ah, whatever, as if I hadn't blown her off to talk to one of the guys. As I walked away I heard them all laughing maliciously again. Probably about Rachel or Regan or whatever her name was. Then I heard Sutton cackle ad scream out. "What an idiot! She is such a major loser!" I resisted the urge to turn around and kept walking. Were they talking about me? I heard Liz giggle in that adorable way she did. Was she going to defend me? She uttered one word. "totally!" They started laughing again as I walked away. What was going on with Liz, I thought.

 _ **April 4 2013**_

I should have known. God they were right, I was such an idiot thinking someone like that could love someone like me. It didn't even matter that she was a vicious snake and an evil monster; I truly believed someone loved me. And it was all a lie. Everything was a lie. Were Liz and I ever really dating? Was she messing with me the entire time? I shook my head. I hated her, I hated her boyfriend, and I hated her stupid friends. I hated everything. I walked into my house and shut the door, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. Why, I thought. Why me? I collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3-Minx

Inside YouTube-Minx-Chapter 3

 _ **April 5, 2013**_

I woke up the next day on the floor, disoriented and not sure what was going on. I sat up lazily and glanced at my surroundings. I was on my couch, in my living room, and I had no idea how I'd gotten there. The last thing I remembered was dropping to the floor and crying myself to sleep; I must have made my way to the couch sometime in the night. I blinked again and again, frustrated because everything was blurry. Stupid glasses. I helplessly felt around me to see if I could find them anywhere, everything was blurry and my glasses were nowhere to be found. Suddenly my hand hit something. I picked up what looked to me like a black blurry object from my coffee table. I groped at it and realized that they were in fact my glasses. I sighed in relief as I put them on, the world was clear now.

I looked up at my clock; it was already ten in the morning. I was normally up around seven or eight. Then I realized, I literally slept for 18 hours. Good lord I must have been tired. Suddenly my heart stopped. It was ten and I normally uploaded around nine or even earlier. My fans must not know what's going on, they probably thought something was wrong with me. I forced myself to stand up, dizzy from too much sleep. I needed to do this; I needed to be my usual perky self. I walked to my desk and turned on my computer, sighing as I wondered what videos I would put out. Some co-op stuff would work nicely and might get my mind off of Liz.

Settled, I thought. I would need to call a few of my friends, hopefully they wouldn't ask me about Liz or anything. I panicked as I waited for my computer to turn on. Did I sound sad? Would they know? I needed to be normal perky snarky Minx. The computer turned on and I quickly signed onto Skype, seeing that Dlive and a few others were online. I smiled as I saw Dlive's name. He would help me. He always knew what to do when I was in a time of need. I called him and he answered immediately. "If it isn't my favorite British buddy, what's up Minx?"

As I tried to speak my voice cracked. Dlive quickly turned on his camera. "Minx, turn on your camera and tell me what's going on." I quickly complied and Dlive frowned when he saw my red face, and my eyes that glistened with the arrival of tears. Dlive stared at me. "Minx, I need you to speak and if you trust me, tell me what's wrong with you?" I nodded and spoke in a quiet voice. "I walked over to Liz's yesterday to surprise her and…and…" I burst into tears as Dlive sighed. "What happened Minx? It has to be something bad to make you burst into tears like this." I sniffled and delved into the story of the ordeal I went through yesterday. Dlive nodded and sighed when I finished. "I knew there had to be something wrong with her." I sat up, shocked. "What, did you not believe someone that amazing would like someone like me?" Dlive snapped up in shock as I bitterly accused him. "No, Minx. How could you think I would say that?! I meant that she always seemed a little off, like she was hiding something. I'm just regretful that her secret was something as big as this. You'll find a way to get through this, I know it."

I smiled at Dlive, he knew how to make me feel better. "I hope you're right Dlive, because right now I feel like I'm worthless, like I'm nothing." Dlive shook his head. "You can get through this Minx, you've gone through worse things and come out victorious, and you can do this." I smiled at Dlive and relaxed. "So, do you want to record something?" Dlive smirked. "I thought you would never ask. In fact. I have Chilled and Entoan on hold for a game of TTT, you in?" I smirked. "Done, add me to the call."

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

"It's Chilled! He just set off a bomb!" I was running, gun ready to shoot anyone who got in my way. We had been playing Trouble in Terrorist Town for about an hour now and I had just seen who I thought to be Chilled blow up a huge section of the map, which was very suspicious behavior for someone who pertained themselves as innocent. I heard Chilled laugh. "It's not me Minx. How could I destroy the one I love? Where fore art thou Minx?" I giggled. "Shut up Chilled, make another move towards me and I will blow you to smithereens." Suddenly I almost ran into a person who was setting off another bomb. "I found him, it's Chilled, and I found him!"

I heard Entoan laugh, in his raspy voice. "Honestly Minx, I would think you would be able to tell the difference between two of your friends." I gasped as Chilled yelled out. "Told you so! You were wrong!" I shook my head. "I'm never wrong, I was just assessing all of my options and I've decided that Entoan is the traitor. Chilled was just my diversion." Dlive laughed. "Sure, right. Nice tactics Minx." I feigned taking a bow. "Of course, anytime." As Entoan was laughing I quickly shot him, killing him instantly. Entoan yelled out. "No! Wait, was that your plan all along?" I smiled with glee. "Nope, it was just a good opportunity." We all laughed as Chilled sighed. "Dinners ready, I've got to go guys. I had fun, bye." Entoan coughed. "I need to go too. I have a meeting."

We said our goodbyes as they signed off and Dlive and I turned on our respective face cameras again. Dlive sat up and smiled. "Now Minx, I have something to talk to you about." I frowned in a confused manner. "And what would that be?" Dlive nervously smiled. "Well I, and a few other Youtubers, have gotten an email regarding something very awesome. I know for a fact that you got one. I said yes, and you should too. It might take your mind off of, you know." I was confused and excited. What was going on? I smiled at Dlive. "I'll think about it, I've got to go." Dlive winked. "Later." We signed off and I instantly opened my email. I looked around lazily as it loaded and my eyes landed on the photo of me and Liz on my desk. I narrowed my eyes. It was a lie, all a lie. I grabbed the photo and threw it, watching as it shattered against the wall. Good, I thought, shattered. Just like our relationship, broken and ripped apart at the seams.

My email popped up and I sifted through everything until I saw the video message from YouTube. Video message? What was this? I quickly opened it and almost jumped back as a woman with platinum blonde hair and an obviously whitened smile appeared. I clicked play and it started, I watched in awe. The woman spoke in a fake voice. "Hi Michelle, um… I mean Minx. I am Katherine Highland, one of the higher-ups here at YouTube. We see the need to really expand our growing business, and we've chosen you, and some others, to help. We've decided to create a reality show, Inside YouTube. We plan on putting ten YouTuber's in a house together and showing what really goes on behind the scenes. This is going to be a web show, not on television, so we, and you, will have a lot of creative control. Such as, if we film something you don't want in the show it will be gone, effective immediately. I know you don't show your face, but if it helps, we have Cryaotic signed on. If you choose to go you will be able to go about your daily lives, but get paid even more for doing so. There will be nothing staged, no added drama, we want this raw and uncut. If you are interested fill out the online contract and confirm immediately. Bye, hope to hear from you soon."

The feed ended and I looked at the screen, in shock. A reality show? They wanted me for a reality show? This could go one or two ways if I did this. One, this show could be great for me and bring positive publicity to my channel. Or it could backfire and everyone could boycott my channel. There was one tiny, no, one major issue. I didn't show my face, ever. But why would Cry agree to something like that? He also never showed his face. If he, a bigger YouTuber, and a friend, was confident about this then couldn't I?" I shook my head. No. I couldn't just drop everything to do this, I couldn't. But then again, I could. I was half and half on my decision, arguing inside my head. I needed to know what to do. I couldn't make this decision alone.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and quickly rung Felix. After a few rings I heard a loud yell and fell out of my chair. Suddenly laughing came from the phone. "How's it going Minx? Did I scare you?" I sat up, dazed. "Are you serious? I just fell out of my chair." Felix laughed. I sighed. "Anyway Felix, I got an email about the YouTube reality show, and I suppose you did too?" Felix brightly answered. "Yeah, I did. Marzia and I are both going. So is Ken and his girlfriend. Are you going to be there also?" I sighed. "I don't know, I was actually calling for advice. I really don't know what to do. I don't know if I can handle viewers knowing what I look like." Felix sighed. "Minx, I've seen you before. I know you're not ugly and if I can deal with the fans, you can too. Come on, it will be fun. Come ooonnnn." He was very persistent. "I guess, I guess I will but the pressure will be on me. You really think I can handle it?" Felix assured me. "You can handle anything." I sighed. He won me over. "I guess I'll be there, bye Felix."

I turned off my phone and clicked back over to my email, staring at the paperwork. This was my decision, I thought. This is it. I quickly filled it out and hit send before I could question it. I sighed and sunk down in my chair, and then I heard a 'ping'. I sat up. Confused, and saw a response from YouTube. "Excellent," it read, "We'll send a plane for you tomorrow at noon, a car will be at your home to pick you up. Pack for Los Angeles. It's quite sunny." I panicked. Tomorrow?! I thought I would at least have some time. How could I be expected to be ready in time? I ran up to my room and grabbed my black suitcases from my closet. I quickly packed all of my clothes and trinkets. I quickly got all of my electronics and filming stuff together and pushed the suitcases to the wall, exhausted. This was it. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of my life. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about ten. I lay down, not bothering to change clothes, and drifted off to sleep thinking of the show, and surprisingly not about Liz.


	4. Chapter 4-Minx

Inside YouTube-Minx-Chapter 4

 _ **April 6 2013**_

I woke up unaware of my surroundings in what felt like a soft light blue plush seat and a neck pillow. I panicked as I groggily tried to sit up. Where was I? What was going on? I sat up and hit my head, hissing. I looked around cautiously and realized that I was on YouTube's private plane to Los Angeles, on my way to the reality show. I had slept for the past few hours, though I knew we still had a while until we got there.

I was informed last night that we weren't going to be filming until next week so I hadn't bothered to dress up. I was in my normal uniform of a black shirt, gray pants, Black slip-ons, and a fairly new leather bomber jacket. The leather jacket was the only fairly nice thing I had on, I didn't want everyone to think I absolutely didn't care. But I didn't want it to seem like I was trying too hard. I loved the way the soft leather felt on my skin, so soft. I was desperately trying to keep my mind off the fact that I had just packed up my entire life for this. I was trying to think about the positives, things like the publicity, the fun, my friends. I was trying my best not to think about how I was away from my family, and about the fact that I was going to show my face for the very first time. I sat back and tried to sink into my seat. I was on a private plane for god's sake, I needed to relax.

The plane was fairly small, just a few seats, and I was the only passenger besides the pilot and co-pilot. A minifridge, a small TV, and a pair of headphones accompanied me. I sat up now, fully awake, and ready to see what first class was like. As soon as I moved a woman walked out of the cockpit and towards me. I guess there was another passenger. She was petite, and in a stereotypical flight attendant outfit. She reached me and sat her perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder. She smiled at me, her teeth a blinding white. "Hi Michelle-"I stopped her. "It's Minx. I can't stand my real name." Her smile faltered but she nodded. "Minx, right, of course. Well, we'll be landing in thirty minutes, is there anything you need?" I shook my head. "I'm good." She nodded. "Have a wonderful day." I watched her click away in her tiny heels and looked around.

What to do, what to do. I would be in my new "Home" soon. I was curious who else would be there. Would they all like me? Would anyone even watch the show? I was panicking, my low self-esteem kicking in. Look at my hair, my face, my weight. I would get laughed out of LA faster than you could say poser. I sighed and tried to reason with the inner me. Calm down, I thought, there's a quick and easy solution to this. As long as I don't get my hopes up I can't be let down. Simple, I decided, that would be easy given as my hopes were as low as they could get. I needed to get my mind off things before I depressed myself even more.

I turned on my phone and checked Twitter. My fans were wondering where my videos were, wondering if something was wrong. I let out a sharp laugh. Nothing could be more wrong. At least someone cared. I didn't want to tell them about the show yet, at least I could have my fans for a few more days. They would have videos tomorrow, I decided. Today I needed to focus on the show, and on myself. Suddenly one notification caught my eye. I ground my teeth when I saw who it was from. Lizzyb unfollowed you, it read. I grimaced. I should have known. Slowly I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself, Liz was a big negative, and I needed to get her out of mine. I quickly unfollowed her too. I check her latest tweets. They were all about some party she went to with her friends and her boyfriend.

There was nothing about me, it was as if I had never even existed to her, as if I was just a pawn, which I guess I was. Suddenly there was an alert. She posted something. I read the tweet and felt rage boiling inside of me, along with hurt. "So glad to be out of my relationship, I needed space from someone as pathetic as she was." How could she, I should've know that even though I was thousands of miles away from her she could still mess up my life. I decided to compose a Tweet of my own. "Sorry about the no vids. Going through a breakup. Was cheated on." I sent it out and sat there, waiting. 'Suddenly the replies were pouring in. They were all practically oozing with my fans fury over Liz. They tweeted their support which made me feel a thousand times better. I knew they would come through. How would little miss perfect feel now? She tweeted. "A thousand followers gone? What's up with that" I laughed and smirked to myself. Gotcha. Then another popped up. "Oh I see, Michelle you're going to regret this. I feel sorry you all worship someone as worthless as her." Then another. "How pathetic, little Minx can't fight her own battles, she has to use her fans as shields."

I was fuming inside. Liz needed to be put in her place, she needed to learn what it was like to crumble and break. I knew she wanted a reaction, and I knew I shouldn't give her one, but I was going to anyway. I furiously tapped on the screen. "Do you really think I care Liz? Besides, do you recall me almost killing you or is your brain too small?" I hit send and immediately got a direct message from none other than her.

Lizzyb- Poor poor Minx, you'll never amount to anything but winning your stupid video games.

TheRPGMinx- I don't need you Liz, and I'd appreciate it if you leave me and my fan base alone

Lizzyb- And what if I don't? Gonna tweet me to death? So scared babe.

TheRPGMinx- Don't call me that. I'll report you, that's what. This is cyberbullying.

Lizzyb- A tattletale and a nobody. Good job

TheRPGMinx- Who are you calling a nobody? I'm the one who's on a private jet to Los Angeles while you're stuck living a boring suburban life

Lizzyb-No way. I don't believe you

TheRPGMinx- I don't care if you do. Thanks for breaking up with me, it was the best thing to ever happen to me

I logged off of Twitter, feeling happy. I could picture Liz with her mouth open in shock as I dismissed her. She probably thought that I wouldn't have the guts to do something like that. I meant every word of it. If our relationship hadn't ended I would still be in Cornwall, and I would never have agreed to this show. If Liz wanted a war I was going to give her one. Someone as horrible as her didn't deserve to get anything. I regretted losing my temper but she deserved it.

I sat back in my seat and smiled. I felt instantly better after winning that argument. I didn't intend on letting something like that happen again though. It would be bad for my image. I didn't think my fans would respect me if I walked around picking fights with Liz. That was probably her plan all along, to make me look bad. I sighed. I needed to promise that I would never get used like that ever again, I would never fall into a trap like that again. I couldn't. Suddenly a voice came on the plane's intercom. "Landing in LA now." I smiled. This was it, this was my time. I needed to live my life to the fullest. It was time for me to move on and live.


	5. Chapter 5-Minx

Inside YouTube-Minx-Chapter 5

 **April 6, 2013**

The plane landed about fifteen minutes ago and I was still riding high over winning that pointless argument with Liz. When it landed I found a town car waiting for me with all of my bags being loaded into it. I was well on my way to my new home, the place I would inevitably be spending months at. Already, as I was cruising down the sunny flashy streets of LA I missed my little cottage. Everything in LA was flashy and new. I missed the old rustic feel of Cornwall, with its gardens and brick houses. Here everything was either plasticized or brightly colored. I was already fantasizing going back to my little cave and living a semi-normal life.

Though I knew that after this show my life wouldn't be normal like it was. My channel would get more exposure, and more exposure meant that I needed to be cautious more of the time. I sat in the backseat of the large black car, awkwardly trying to get comfortable with bags around me. I wondered what life would be like now. Would I be able to get used to cameras following my every move and everyone everywhere knowing what I looked like and who I was. The thought of being mobbed by a group of fans, even though they meant well, was particularly terrifying. Sure, I'd been recognized once or twice just by my voice but the thought of people knowing what I looked like just terrified me. I didn't know how the others did it.

The car jerked suddenly, causing me to break out of my thoughts as one of my bags fell into my lap. I shook out my hair, disoriented. I was curious what had caused the sudden movement. What had happened? Suddenly my door was opened and a middle aged man held out his hand, presumably to help me out. I jumped, startled. Those horror games had really gotten to me. I blushed and accepted his hand, hopping out of the car. My mouth dropped open when I saw the spectacle before me. I was at the end of a huge driveway in front of what looked like a mansion. It was huge, with three floors and a huge yard. There was an ornate fountain and the smell of springtime.

This couldn't be where I was going to stay. It was so huge, so utterly much. I blinked in the midst of my wide eyed stare at the driver and he chuckled. "Never seen a house this big have you?" I shook my head and smiled. "I can't say I have." He smiled warmly at me. "Ah, a Brit, welcome." I smiled kindly. "Thank you sir." He began unloading my bags and I shook my head. "You don't have to do that." He paused and looked at me. "Don't be so modest. This is my job, and you should be used to it. You must be one of them fancy YouTubers. Though I don't say I recognize you. I have a daughter who watches a lot of YouTube. She was practically salivating when I told her what my job was today." I laughed. "She sounds nice. But there's a reason you don't recognize me. I've never shown my face before. My name is Minx."

His eyes widened with recognition. "Oh I do know you. My daughter loves you." I smiled at him. "Tell her hello then. I insist." He smiled. "You know Minx, you're not like most people out here, all shallow. You see to care about your fans." I bit my lip. "I guess I do then." We arrived at the door and were quickly ushered in by a frantic looking maid. The driver tipped his head. "I'll be going now. See you around Minx." I smiled and called out as he walked away. "It was lovely to meet you. The room had huge ceilings and an exquisite staircase. There looked to be nothing out of place at all. The maid smiled at me and took my bags up the stairs. Oh well, I'd see them later.

I looked around in awe and decided to explore. I walked into the first room on the right of the foyer, which was a large den with leather couches and a huge television. There were five guys huddled on the couch facing the television and looked to be playing Super Smash Bros. I silently creeped over there, hoping that I knew them. They were staring intently at the screen, almost as if in their own bubbles. Not for long, I thought. I stood right behind the couch and yelled out. "SURPRISE!" They each yelled and jumped into the air almost simultaneously. I saw them clearly now. It was Ken, Felix, Cry, Dlive, and Anthony Padilla, whom I had never had the chance to meet. Felix began laughing. "REALLY? I was just about to win." Ken laughed. "Sure you were." Ken, Dlive, and Felix enveloped me in a bear hug and I smiled. It felt like I was home.

Cry stood up and walked cautiously towards me. "And who might this be?" I laughed out loud. "What do you mean who am I? Don't you recognize the trademarked laugh?" Cry's eyes widened. "Minx? Hey, I didn't recognize you. Nice to finally meet." He hugged me too and I got a chance to study him. He had sandy hair and blue eyes. His smile was adorable, one of a child meeting Santa for the first time. I smiled at Anthony, who was still sitting, as if not sure what to do. I laughed and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Minx. I love your work." He smiled and shook my hand. "Thanks." Felix practically dragged me to the couch. "You've got to play a round!" I got up and shook my head. "They'll be plenty of time for that. I want to explore a little more, see what this place has to offer."

They called their goodbyes and as I exited the room I already heard Felix cursing, just like the good old days. God, I sounded old. I walked into the adjacent room and heard the familiar noises of girls chatting, which I never did, or was never invited to do. I coughed and they turned around. One was Marzia, and one I didn't recognize. Marzia squealed and ran over to me. She hugged me. "Oh my gosh Minx I'm so glad you're here. This place is great." The other girl calmly walked up to us. She was curvy and gorgeous. She smiled. "HI, I'm Mary. Ken's girlfriend." I'd heard of her. I smiled and hugged her. "Lovely to meet you." She laughed. "Love the accent, almost like mine. Australian." I definitely identified Australian in her voice. Marzia cut in. "Minx I'm so glad you're here. We need your help with our argument. What's bigger for spring, flower crowns or statement necklaces?" I shook my head. "You should know by now, Marzia, I don't really do fashion." Marzia laughed. "Silly me. Oh well, we'll figure it out ourselves."

I nodded at them and walked to the next door which was closed. I opened it and realized it was to a basement. Creepy. I carefully walked my clumsy self-down the stairs and heard mumbling. The basement was eerie and it looked like somebody had already taken up shop here. The person turned around, and their eyes widened. "Welcome to my cave of terror. No girls allowed!" I laughed. It was only Mark. I hadn't talked to him in a while and I missed him. I decided to play along. "I'm a lesbian, Mark. Can I be an honorary guy?" He shrugged. "Whatevs. I know exactly what we'll call you." I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" He smirked. "The scoundrel, the lesbian, the one-hit wonder!" I had to laugh at that. "Nice job Mark." He nodded and waved his arms. "Love this place, perfect for horror." I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing. Let's keep this place between you and me." He nodded and smirked devilishly. "Deal."

I walked up the basement stairs to the main stairs. They were so shiny I almost didn't want to walk on the. I started walking up the elegant staircase and saw about five rooms up there. Mine might be on this floor. I started walking and, not paying attention, ran into something. I fell and heard it fall too. And then it giggled, objects don't giggle. I settled my glasses and looked at the cause of my fall. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she was giggling. "Nice one." I just stared. She had tan skin and silky black hair. She looked at me and I almost gasped. One of her eyes was brown but the other sparkled bright crimson. I didn't know who this was, but I intended to find out.


	6. Chapter 6-Krism

**Inside YouTube-Krism-Chapter 6**

 _ **April 6, 2013**_

"Ugh!" I practically threw my controller across the room. Amanda had bested me yet again. I heard her hoarse laughter. We were both tired, after playing Skull girls for two hours straight the universe decided that no matter what character I picked Amanda would win every time. I glared at her. "Nice try Amanda, but it's only 32 to…none. But I'll beat you next round I swear. Amanda smiled apologetically at me. "Actually K, I need to go. It's late here and I actually have a date tonight." I laughed at her. "Ooh a date, with who?" I saw Amanda blush on my screen. "Like I would tell you." I groaned. "Ugh, fine. Have fun darling, be a princess." Amanda grimaced. "How dare you, I'm a warrior! Not a princess!" I laughed. "Goodbye princess."

I ended the Skype call, hearing Amanda's protest fading away. I jumped up from my desk and fell onto my bed. This sucked. I assumed that joining a reality show for YouTuber's would really liven up my life, but so far everything was just bleh. Most of the others here were big YouTuber's that I didn't really talk to. After being here for about a day I already didn't feel at home. I missed the busy city life of New York, I missed Central Park, and I missed everything. I sighed as I stared at my ceiling. The worst part was whoever was sharing my game room with me hadn't even arrived yet. I was hoping to make one friend here, at least. I shook my head. I sounded so pathetic. Poor Krism all alone in a big mansion with nothing to do. I snorted. I could do this. I would find something to occupy my time with.

I walked to my closet and slipped on my black Vans. At least I had some sense of style. I walked into the hallway and stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone I saw. Suddenly I was falling. I ran into something solid. That's what I got for not looking up from the floor. I snuck a peek at what I bumped into. It was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She looked dazed and was adjusting a pair of black glasses on her face. Suddenly I blushed, and started giggling. Idiot. I had never seen this girl in my life, and I had no idea who she was. She had brown hair, a purple streak, glasses, and an amused smile on her face.

I looked at her finally and saw her eyes widen, probably because she was seeing my eye. "Nice one." She laughed. She stared at me with those deep brown eyes of hers, looking almost flirtatious. I finally stopped my laughing and stood up, reaching out a hand to her. She smile graciously at me and grabbed it with a forceful grip, pulling herself up. I smirked at her. "Nice grip girl. I'm Krism. Do you have a name?" I grimaced on the inside. I sounded like a babbling idiot. She instantly laughed, almost cackling. "I'm Minx. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her. "Ah, we have a Brit in the house. Nice. Love your voice by the way, so distinctive." She blushed." No, no it's not." I shook my head at her. "Really, your voice is great. Love it. So what's your channel?" Minx smiled at me again. "It's TheRPGMinx." I gasped in recognition. I did know her! "I know you! I see so much fan art of you on my Tumblr. Wow, they got your look exactly right." Minx blushed. "Thanks. What's yours?" I replied smoothly. "I'm KrismPro. Only 100,000 subscribers. I honestly don't even know why I'm here." Minx nodded. "I only have 900,000. I understand." Wow, I previously thought her channel was bigger. "You know anyone here." Minx looked thoughtful. "Well I know everyone except for Mary and Anthony actually." I grimaced. I thought I would have a friend. Now it would be just me and the bubbleheaded beauty gurus.

Minx looked at me, confused. "I'm sorry are you okay?" I realized that I had actually grimaced. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Minx blushed. "Well, if I'm bothering you I'll go." My eyes widened. "NO! Um… I mean it's okay. I like having company." Minx nodded. "K, as long as I'm not bothering you…" I flicked her purple streak. "Not at all. I see you like purple." She smiled at me. "It's my favorite color." I winked. "Good to know, mine is red." Minx, who towered over me, pat me on the head. "Good to know. Can you help me find my room? I am so lost here." I smiled. "I think we all are. But I happen to know that your room is right beside mine." I dragged her to the near door. "And this is it." Minx opened the door and gasped. The room was decorated with purple, black, and white, with bits of gray thrown in. There was a huge bed and closet, large windows overlooking the backyard, and gorgeous white carpet.

Minx immediately flopped down onto the bed. "I love it." I laughed at her obvious delight. "That's not all. Open the other door." Minx and I walked to the closed door. She opened it and I saw our shared bathroom. She looked quizzically at me. "A bathroom?" I smirked. "We share. But open the next door." There was another door right beside the bathroom. Minx opened it and I knew she almost fainted. The room was dark and had two separate working areas, plus an area for group gaming and spaces for more people to set up shop. The walls were lined with gaming posters and tons of games, some that haven't even been released yet.

Minx spun around. "This is amazing! Is this ours?" I smirked at her. "Yep, we share. I guess we're instant besties now. All you need to know is I'm form New York. I hate losing, and I need my coffee in the mornings." Minx laughed. "Well I'm from Cornwall, I always win, and I always need tea. A stereotypical British thing I guess." We laughed. Suddenly Minx focused on something else. I turned around to see my open door. Minx walked past me into my room. "This is yours?" I nodded. My room was mostly red and black. Minx touched one of my posters. "Where did you get these?" I smiled embarrassingly. "Actually, I made them. I'm an artist and an animator." The posters in question were of some steampunk characters I was designing. Minx smiled at me. "They're beautiful." You're beautiful, I almost said. I stopped myself just in time.

Minx stood up and brushed her pants. "Well I better go unpack." I nodded. "See you around Minx." Minx walked back to her room and I shut my door and squealed. My neighbor was gorgeous, funny, just perfect. I sighed. I needed her to be mine. Suddenly my computer beeped. I ran over and saw tons of missed Skype calls from Amanda. I turned on my computer to see Amanda all dolled up, and looking annoyed. I smiled at her, too bubbly to care. "Hey. I thought you had a date?" Amanda grimaced. "Well you would know if you answered. He canceled." I smiled sadly. "You'll find someone." I didn't say anything else. I was thinking about Minx. She and I would be perfect together. But someone like that was straight, I could tell. Why go for a girl when you can have any guy you want?

I snapped back to reality. "Earth to Krism! KRISM!" Amanda was yelling. I giggled. "Yeah?" She smirked. "What's her name?" I froze, how did she know? "What's whose name?" Amanda shook her head. "The girl you're obviously mooning over that's who." I giggled. "Her name is Minx and she's my neighbor. She's amazing." Amanda and I spent twenty minutes chatting about Minx and what I could do. Amanda smiled kindly. "Wait it out, she'll love you in the end if she's worth it." I smirked. "I'm worth it. This is why you're best friend." Amanda and I fived through the screen. "Anyway Krism, I need to get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I smiled. "Bye." I smiled as I turned off my computer. This was looking to be a good experience after all.


	7. Chapter 7-Minx

Inside YouTube-Minx Chapter 7

 _ **April 6, 2015**_

I lay down on my new bed, smiling in joy as I hear the door click shut behind her. I felt like I would never stop smiling, that I would be stuck like this forever. She was just so perfect, too perfect even. I mean, sure she must have imperfections like everyone but to me she was something that I never wanted to let go of. Even though I'd only known the woman for about fifteen minutes I knew that she was someone I could relate to, someone who I could love. I hadn't felt that way since…no. I couldn't say it.

But yes, I hadn't felt that way since Liz, since she last smiled at me. Even though Krism was Hispanic she was an uncanny image of Liz, personality wise. She just had that carefree attitude of someone who knew people were going to like her. Her eyes always seemed to shine and her mouth playfully smirking. She seemed to float everywhere with an aura of happiness. I slunk onto the floor, deep in thought, my purple streak hiding my face. Someone as carefree and perfect as that had to have a boyfriend; she probably didn't even like girls. Why choose plain old me. I sighed in contempt. I didn't stand a chance with someone like that. But she seemed to like me, as a friend at least.

I smiled to myself. She seemed like she was worth it, I could pretend I just liked her as friend, just so I could be near her. I sat up then, smiling wider. I would do this! We would be best friends! It would be the best thing ever, next to dating her of course. I longed to run my fingers through her long hair, but that would have to wait. I looked around my new room; it was amazing, nothing like I was used to. At home I lived modestly, even though YouTube gave me enough money to live a little better. I preferred a house big enough for two, not a mansion like some YouTuber's wanted. That just wasn't me. I needed to put up some posters or something to really make it mine. I looked over at my suitcases, stacked neatly in the corner. Did I really have to unpack right then and there? I was reasoning with myself. My room looked nice now and unpacking everything would lead to random piles of mess.

My stomach rumbled. That settled it, I was going to get something to eat and leave all of this stuff here. I checked my phone. It was already five in the afternoon, time for dinner. I realized that I had been sitting in my room thinking about Krism for over an hour. I laughed at myself. Freak. I listened carefully and heard Krism shouting profanities, and someone else laughing. Someone must be losing at a game, I thought. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I looked as good as I was ever going to today in my causal outfit. I was set. I crept out of my room and began walking down the huge staircase to the dining room. I heard aimless chatter and when I arrived downstairs I saw it. The table was packed with gourmet looking food of all kinds, with a huge tablecloth and velvet chairs. I saw the others wondering around and setting various things onto the table. My mouth watered just looking at it. If the food was this good I would get fatter than I already was.

I walked into the adjoined kitchen and almost ran right into Mark, who was carrying a couple different salad dressings. He steadied me before I fell and laughed. "Watch where you're going Minxy Moo." I laughed. "Right back atcha Markimoo!" We laughed and he stepped around me to put the various dressings on the table. I sighed. "Where did all this delicious food come from? Don't tell me you did all this?" I would be shocked if Mark the bachelor cooked us a gourmet feast. Marzia called to me as she set a bottle of wine at the table. "Actually there is a private chef. He cooked all of this, can you believe it?" I was stunned. We, the lowly YouTubers, got a private chef? My eyes widened, taking in the meal before me. "Wow. Count me in." Mark laughed. "We would've come and got you anyway. This is not a meal to miss." I smiled and sat down in the nearest chair, in the middle. There didn't seem to be anything for me to do, so I decided to just wait it out. I stared into plate in front of me, my mouth watering just thinking about the food. Felix and Cry each sat on either side of me.

Cry clapped me on the back, breaking me out of my thoughts. "So…" He said. "Whatever happened to that girlfriend of yours? Liz, I think her name was." Just hearing her name tore the smirk off of my face. Cry looked confused and Felix hit him on the head. "Idiot. Don't mention that. Didn't you see everything on Twitter?" I must have looked crushed because Cry panicked. His eyes widened. "No, what happened?" Felix quickly pulled out his phone, opened Twitter, and handed it to Cry. Cry scanned everything and somberly looked up at me, frowning. "I'm sorry Minx, I was really insensitive. I didn't think about what I was saying." I decided to look brave and smiled, weakly. "It's okay Cry. I understand." He gave me an awkward hug and moved to talk to Felix about Fatal Frame as I sat quietly. I needed to get her out of my mind and think about everything good that was happening. I was on a reality show for god's sake, was successful, and I had amazing friends. I didn't need to think about her.

Suddenly Ken and Mary swept into the room, smiling. They both sat down across from me, intertwining their fingers on top of the table. I look pointedly at them and Mary blushed, pulling their hands under the table. Marzia walked in and gracefully sat beside Felix, smiling at me. I smiled back, and turned to the door to see who else was coming. Anthony sat down, along with Mark and Dlive. I smiled. All my friends were here. We all grew silent and stared at the food in front of us, no one moving. Ken coughed. "Uh…does anyone want to say grace or something?" We all looked at each other, unsure. I knew I was safe from this, everyone knew where I stood with religion. Ken smiled at me. "How about you Minx?" We all held back our laughter, except for Anthony, who just looked confused. I smirked at Ken. "Ha-ha Kenneth, tell the atheist to say grace, of course." I laughed. Marzia shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter, let's dig in." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Ken daintily setting his napkin on his lap. I burst out laughing and everyone stared at me. I giggled. "Sorry, it just amused me seeing big manly ken act like a society lady." Ken blushed as we all laughed.

I was passed some pork chops, mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls. I quickly shoveled them onto my plate, feeling the sweet relief as I took the first bite of my pork chop. It was delicious. I sighed happily and continued eating. I heard little snippets of conversation. The guys were talking about games, the girls fashion, and then I heard one thing that made me listen. Everyone was leaning towards one topic, one that made me sit up. Mark spoke lowly. "So where's the other girl?" The other girl? Krism? Mary shook her head. "I'm not sure, have all of you seen her. I only saw her once, and it was only because she was arriving at the same time as me." Marzia nodded. "I saw her once. She just kept her head down and walked. She looked pretty." Mark nodded. "I saw her too. A real babe. But a little odd, not that we're not weird. It's just that she hardly interacts with us, I thought this show was for us to interact?" Felix nodded. "Well, she'll come out when she's ready. Too bad she's missing all this food though." Then it clicked, Krism.

I shot up and everyone stared at me. Dlive squinted. "What's wrong?" Damn. I couldn't lie. He would be able to tell. I panicked. "Krism. That's her name. She and I share a gaming room. She's nice. But guys, this is serious. We have to invite her down here. She'll think we're being rude." Mark squinted as well. "When has the legendary queen of Let's Play not been rude?" I blushed and Felix and Mark broke into smirks. Dear god no. they locked eyes and yelled out. "MINX HAS A CRUSH!" I blushed furiously. "No, no I don't. It's just that. Um…" Dlive laughed. "I knew it. You can't hide your feelings from me. Go get her tiger." They all laughed as I blushed again and raced up the stairs, to Krism's room. I heard nothing but random clicks going on so I knocked. Krism opened the door without asking who was there, frowning and with messy hair. When she saw it was me she immediately smiled and smoothed her hair.

"Minx, hey. Didn't expect to see you so soon. What, could you not get enough of me?" She sounded flirtatious, but she was probably just teasing. I smiled and tried not to blush. "We're all having dinner. Want to come down and eat with us? It's a gourmet meal, not one to miss." Krism smiled. "Of course. Just let me change into something nicer." She shut the door and I stood there, waiting. I heard random movement and then a loud bang that made me jump. "UGGHHH!" I heard. Krism must have bumped into something. It sounded like it hurt. She popped out then in a blue shirt and black jeans, with ballet flats, and her trademark ponytail. Her red eye was covered by a deep brown contact. What a pity. It really was gorgeous. I decided not to say anything about it, there had to be a reason she covered it up. She smiled, with a bit of a wince. I smiled. "Sounded like that hurt." Krism laughed. "It did. I hit a stupid shelf."

We both laughed and started to walk down the stairs, smiling and giggling. Everything was silent when we reached the downstairs. I assumed Marzia and Mary quieted the guys. Cry and Felix were smirking. Mark's eyes widened when he saw Krism, I assumed he was looking at what she was doing to that tight shirt. I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled threateningly. "So guys. This is Krism. Krism, this is Mary, Marzia, ken, Felix, Cry, Anthony, Dlive, and Mark." Everyone chorused their hellos and Krism sat at the other end of the table, sadly far away from me. I stopped eating and strained to listen, and quickly heard Krism and Dlive start debating video games. All was well. Hopefully everyone liked her, and hopefully she liked me.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

Krism, Marzia and I were doing the dishes. We volunteered to clean up. Well, if volunteering meant everyone leaving us in the room to clean. Mary and the guys were playing Super Smash Bros, and from what I could hear Mary was winning. We worked in silence, like a conveyor belt. Mary was washing, I was drying, and Krism was putting away. I was humming to myself as I dried a plate, smiling and handing it to Krism. When she reached for it our hands touched and she blushed. "Sorry." I nodded and felt my face flush as well as Krism walked away. I heard Marzia let out a quiet chuckle. I turned to her and saw her trying to hide a smile. "What?" I whispered. Marzia smiled as she handed me a glass. "It's just adorable. You two are almost as awkward as Felix and I were when we first met. Could it be that she likes you too? This could bloom into an adorable relationship." I shook my head. "She's too pretty to date me. Besides, adorable, I'm too old for adorable." Marzia sighed. "Minx, you aren't ugly. Besides, who are you calling old? You are twenty nine, old starts at forty. Just you wait. I bet she likes you too."

I was about to remark when Krism walked up and grabbed the finished cup. "What are you guys talking about?" I almost jumped out of my shell. "Um-uh-uh!? Nothing, we were talking about nothing, what are you talking about?" I smiled weakly and handed her the glass. She looked confused and walked away. Marzia laughed again. "Smooth." I grimaced. "Shut up!" Suddenly I heard the sound of glass shattering and a yelp from Krism. Marzia and I turned around instantly. "What happened?" Krism had a hand to her face and around her feet were the shattered remains of the glass. "My stupid contact fell out somewhere! I saw myself in the glass and it startled me. Sorry." I sighed. At least she was okay.

"Well where is the last place you had it?" Marzia smiled. "I didn't even notice you wore contacts. Why do you?" Krism brought her hand away from her eye and opened it. The crimson color of the iris was practically glowing in the dim light. Marzia gasped. "Krism, that's so pretty." Krism grimaced. "I don't like the attention it gets me. Let's just find my contact. It must be in this kitchen somewhere." We began searching on the floor and suddenly I heard a cry of triumph from Marzia. "Found it!" Krism raced over and snatched it out of her hand, hurriedly shoving it in. I frowned. "Don't you think you should clean that first?" I could tell her eye was watering. "Um… no I'm fine in fact could you excuse me okay thanks bye." With that Krism raced out of the room and up the stairs presumably. Marzia frowned. "Did I say something to offend her?" I shrugged. "She seems genuinely nice. She must just be really sensitive about her eye." IO turned away from the sink and muttered to myself. "I just don't know why."


	8. Chapter 8-Krism

Inside YouTube-Krism-Chapter 8

 _ **April 6, 2015**_

I ran up the stairs, almost slipping a few times, covering my pained face in shame. My head and eye were both throbbing at once. Why did I have to get close to people, why did my stupid contact have to fall out, why did Minx have to see my eye? These questions rolled around in my brain as I slammed the door to my room shut. I heard concerned murmurs coming from downstairs, mixed with the guys' war cries. Everything had to happen to me. I laughed sharply at myself. _You brought this onto yourself,_ I thought. Everything was my fault anyway. I sighed and slunk down the wall. My day was going so well, meeting the love of my life and all. I was winning at Prop Hunt, and Minx even came to see me again, and to invite me to dinner! I grabbed my computer, about to Skype Amanda. I clicked her contact and stopped. Because, one, I needed to get the dirty contact out of my eye and two, she would tell me I was overreacting. Krism, she'd say, it wasn't your fault, stop thinking about it all the time.

I smiled bitterly. It, wow, that was what I called her. She didn't deserve that. I shook my head, frantically trying to clear my thoughts. If I kept thinking I would spiral downward, and I couldn't let that happen. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, quickly taking out the contact and flushing out my eye. I looked at the mirror. It was glowing redder than ever. As if I needed more reminders. I grabbed another contact quickly and put it in, lying down on my bed, sighing. She had to mention my eye; I knew she didn't like me. I thought about Marzia, with her sweet face and lilting voice. Deep down I knew that I was only angry because of how close she and Minx seemed, they were whispering the entire time we washed dishes. Her mentioning my eye just kind of snapped me. Sensitive little Krism. I deserved it. I thought about earlier, and my rage deepened. I heard something I shouldn't have, and it was getting to me. I closed my eyes and started to wonder, why me? Why did I...

 _ **Two Hours Ago**_

I looked at the clock frowning as I saw that the day was ending. I wanted to work on animation but instead I spent the entire day gaming and Minxing. I shook my head. _Minx._ I didn't know how to describe her. Just…perfect. I stood up from my desk chair, hearing my back pop. "Ugh." I whispered. It hurt like hell. I walked slowly to my door, taking my time to check myself in the mirror. I was not looking good, with bedhead and my wrinkled clothes, I was a mess. I sighed and shook my head. It didn't matter. I could hear Minx in her room, so I knew I wouldn't run into her. I opened my door quietly and crept out, trying to be as silent as possible, which wasn't possible with the creaky floors. I started to walk to the stairs, but heard quiet voices.

I caught my name and hung back. Why were they talking about me? I stood beside the stairs and looked down. Marzia, Mark, and the Australian girl were standing at the bottom talking. I swung around so they couldn't see me and decided to eavesdrop. I heard Marzia sigh. "I'm not too sure about her, that Krism girl, she seems a bit off. I mean why would someone be so antisocial?" I grit my teeth. I could snap her neck in an instant. Mark sighed. "Yeah, she seems sort of weird. I've like only seen her once. Is she even a Youtuber?" The other girl made a noise. "I've never heard of her." I heard murmurs of agreement and decided to investigate. I walked down the stairs and saw Mark look at me out of the corner of his eye. He quickly started talking about Dark Souls.

I laughed inside, this was war. I smiled when I walked past them. "Hi Mark, Marzia, I didn't catch your name?" She smiled a warm smile. "I'm Mary, nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "I'm Krism, you too." I walked away, smirking to myself. I could be social if I wanted to. I circled around and went up the adjoined staircase, without doing anything. I got back to my room, sat down, and sighed. Why was I even here? Minx seemed to be the only one that accepted me. I didn't need to be here, I didn't deserve to be here. Why did I think I could make it here? I stomped my foot angrily, like a child having a temper tantrum. NO! I could do this! I deserved this! I was getting a chance at happiness and I needed to use it. And then there was Minx. I couldn't just leave her here. These were her friends but I needed her around me. I couldn't leave her here. I couldn't let them win. I needed to see her, to listen to her laugh. I cracked my door, and looked into the gaming room. Minx's door was cracked. I peeked in and saw it was empty. I must have just missed her.

Everything was quiet. She was probably doing something with them. I sat silently. It was quiet, too quiet. What was with the silence? I opened my door and walked to my hiding place by the staircase again. I heard noise only from downstairs. They must have all been hanging out. Then I heard a distinctive laugh. It was Minx. Everyone was here but me. I craned my neck and saw that the table was set. They were eating dinner together, everyone but me. I felt like crying. They just saw me, they just didn't invite me. I saw Minx and the others sit down together, and blinked back tears. I thought we were friends now. She just decided otherwise I assumed. I shrugged. It didn't matter. I would just leave. Leave, like always. Always running. I crept back to my room and lay on my bed, crying. I didn't need friends; I had myself and my thoughts, haunting me. That was all I needed.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

 __I heard a knock at the door. Startled I sat up and looked around. I had fallen asleep, thinking about Minx. I sat up and stumbled to the door, trying to at least appear to be normal. I opened the door and frowned, but smiled as I saw who it was. Minx stood there smiling nervously, blushing and looking anxious. I automatically smoothed my hair. I smiled at her, trying to remain my usual perky self. After seeing her down there with everyone, but not inviting me, I was still feeling down. I smirked. "Minx, hey. Didn't expect to see you so soon. What, could you not get enough of me?" I cringed on the inside. I sounded so flirtatious it wasn't even funny. Minx smiled and slightly blushed. "We're all having dinner. Want to come down and eat with us? It's a gourmet meal, not one to miss." I sighed happily on the inside, feeling the throbbing in my chest. Minx actually wanted me there! She wanted me! I smiled happily. I'd show them antisocial. "Of course. Just let me change into something nicer."

Before Minx could nod I shut the door and looked in the mirror. UGH! My hair was a mess and there was a little bit of drool on the side of my mouth. I cringed. I looked horrible. I quickly ran to my closet and grabbed a blue t-shirt and black jeans. I pulled them on instantly and ran to grab my brush. I brushed and smoothed my hair into a ponytail and quickly put in a brown contact. I stood up and felt a pain in my head. "UGGHHH!" I looked up to see that I hit the shelf over my bed. I hissed in pain but quickly put on a smile and opened the door. Minx smiled as I winced. "Sounded like that hurt." I laughed with Minx. "It did. I hit some stupid shelf." We laughed and Minx led us down the stairs. The downstairs seemed silent, and without life. Were there really eight twenty something year olds down here? When we got to the dining room I saw everyone sitting quietly. Pewdiepie and a guy with sandy hair were smirking. Mark was staring at my chest.

I saw Minx cut a glance at him and he stopped. I smirked. That's my Minx. She quickly introduced us all and I looked for a seat. The two seats by minx were filled so I took a seat next to Marzia and Dlive. Dlive smirked and rested his hands on his chin. "So, I hear you're my best friend's new friend…" I was confused. Best friend? Then it hit me. "Oh, Minx. Yeah, I hope we become friends. She's really cool." Dlive nodded and started talking about which was better, Mad Father or the Stanley Parable. I shrugged. "Well while Mad Father has a nice story the Stanley Parable has really good graphics and invites the viewer to feel something for the main character. Overall I find both games enjoyable though." Dlive and Mark's mouths dropped open. Mark blinked. "You know games? "I smirked. "I am a gamer after all. And an animator. I need to know these things. Duh."

Mark's eyes shined with what looked like newfound respect. I turned to Marzia and smiled. Antisocial?! I was the best here. I smiled. "So, Marzia. Where are you from?" She smiled. "Well I'm from Italy but right now I live with Felix in Brighton." My brain sparked a connection. Felix was Pewdiepie. Of course. I continued talking to the guys about video games until everyone was ready to get up. The guys and Mary left the room, leaving me with Minx and Marzia. I sighed. "I guess we're on dishes duty." Minx, Marzia and I started the dishes and we had a system. Marzia washed, Minx dried, and I would put them away. I relished the moments when Minx's fingers would accidentally brush against mine. She always blushed and we would pull away and go our separate ways. I did notice though that every single time I walked away she and Marzia would whisper.

I grimaced. Marzia was cute but she needed to get away from Minx. I walked back over to Minx and grabbed a cup from minx. She and Marzia stopped talking when I showed up. I had enough. "What are you guys talking about?" Minx looked flustered and flailed her arms. "Um-uh-uh!? Nothing, we were talking about nothing." I frowned and walked away. Fine. They could have their secrets. I looked in the glass I was holding to see if I looked okay. Suddenly a flash of red caught my eye. I looked and immediately widened my eyes, dropping the glass in shock. No. No. Minx and Marzia turned around and looked at the glass. I was just standing there in shock. This couldn't happen here. I threw my hand to my face. Minx widened her eyes. "What happened?" I grimaced. Play it cool.

"My stupid contact fell out somewhere! I saw myself in the glass and it startled me, sorry." Minx sighed. "Where was the last place you had it?" Marzia kindly smiled at me. "I didn't know you wore contacts. Why do you?" I cringed inside. If she only knew. I slowly brought my hand away from my red eye and opened it. Marzia's eyes widened and she gasped. "Krism, that's so pretty." I grimaced, thinking about the circumstances. "I don't like the attention it gets me. Let's just find my contact. It must be in this kitchen somewhere" Everyone, including me, crawled around looking for it. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I just wanted this to be over. I wish I never even got this stupid eye, even though it was my fault. Suddenly I heard Marzia yell. "Found it." I plucked it from between her glossy nails. I quickly shoved it in my eye and ran away, hearing Minx call after me.

 _ **Present Time**_

 __I opened my eyes and sighed, looking at the clock. It was midnight and I was still laying down feeling sorry for myself. I sat up and let down my hair. I didn't bother to put on pajamas. I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. Was this what my life was going to be? Endlessly thinking about one event and feeling responsible for it. This was hell. I shut my eyes firmly. I needed to sleep, if only to escape in my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9-Minx

Chapter 9-Inside YouTube-Minx

 _ **April 6, 2013**_

"Krism?" I called out as she ran away. I could hear her footsteps thudding against the stairs, and the slam of her bedroom door. She was gone. Her contact falling out set her off, and she practically flew out of the kitchen. I was worried about her. Mentally, and because she thrust a dirty contact into her eye. That couldn't be good. I didn't even know why she wore a contact. She wore one the color of her brown eye, to cover the bright crimson one. It was pretty, quirky, something to set her off from the crowd. As far as I was concerned she was just like all of my other friends. I bit my lip. I needed to do something.

Marzia was standing behind me in shock. She turned to me, her eyes wide and glistening. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" I pat her comfortingly on her shoulder. "No, Marzia, it wasn't you. She just seems a bit… sensitive about her eye." Marzia nodded. "I suppose. What should we do?" I turned towards the stairs. "Can I go check on her? Are you okay working on your own?" Marzia smiled warmly. "I'll be fine. Go help her."

I nodded gratefully and dashed up the stairs, hoping that she was okay. Suddenly Cry came into view. He jumped to the side as I dashed past, grabbing my arm. "Minx? What's going on?" I wretched out of his grip and turned for a second. "Krism. Busy. Later." He nodded as I ran to Krism's room. Her door was shut, as I knew, and I heard soft cries coming from inside. I knocked, hesitantly. "Krism? You there?" I heard a sigh. "Minx? Is that you?" I laughed sadly. "It is. What was that down there? Are you-?" She cut me off with a bitter tone in her voice. "Minx, I'm fine. I don't need anyone worrying about me. Now I'd like to be left alone if you don't mind." I stepped back, shocked. Krism sounded like a different person. Well, I wasn't going to bother if she didn't want me there. I started to walk away. "I'll leave you then. Sleep well." I heard some moving around as I started to walk away. "Minx, wait!" Her voice was soft, desperate even. I walked back to the door. "Yes Krism?" She was silent. "Never mind. Goodbye Minx."

I walked away, leaving her there. What had that been about? One minute Krism was all giggly and coy and the next she was bitter and depressed. I didn't know what was going on with her. I walked downstairs, back to where I assumed Marzia was. She was putting away the final dishes. I coughed and she turned around. "Minx, how was it?" I shrugged and smiled sadly. "It was weird. She basically told me to go away. Then she called out for me and didn't say a word afterwards. I don't understand her." Marzia pat my shoulder. "You should know Minx, we women are odd creatures. She probably just needs to cool off. From what I've observed she's got quite a temper." I nodded. "I suppose you're right. I think I'm going to bed though. You done down here?" Marzia nodded. "That was the last plate. Just go rest. Maybe she'll be better tomorrow."

I sighed and left without another word, walking upstairs. I opened my door and walked in, collapsing on the bed. I could hear nothing from her room. Krism must have fallen asleep. I shut my eyes, stressing about this new life of mine. Who knew that the shy girl would end up on a reality show? I sleepily smiled. I accomplished something with my life. I was somebody, that's all I ever wanted. I drifted off to sleep thinking only good thoughts, forcing the Krism issue into the back of my mind.

 _ **(Three days later) April 9, 2013**_

"Maaaarkk? Maaaarkk? Maaaarkk?" I, as a hunter, was creeping around the digital office space. Mark, Dlive, and I were playing prop hunt in the basement I saw a few days ago. We simply set up our computers down there and decided to give this new office space a try. Chilled was on Skype as well. Currently I was focused on finding Mark with Dlive. The little maniac was nowhere to be found. Chilled and Mark were laughing as if the funniest thing ever was happening, making me feel incredibly stupid. Mark winked at me from the other side of the office. "You're never going to find me." Chilled, the dead one, was also maniacally laughing. "Wow Minx. You may be hot but you sure as hell can't find the obvious." I growled. "Shut up Chilled, I'm looking. And didn't your mother teach you not to hit on lesbians?"

Everyone laughed and Chilled made a strangled sound. "How dare you! I was simply paying the fair maiden a compliment! Run Mark run!" I spun my camera around. "What's going on?" Dlive, also dead, laughed hysterically. "I'm so sad that I can't ghost because that was amazing." "What what what?!" I yelled. Mark was silent this entire time. Suddenly he laughed. "You are going to feel so stupid." I walked past the meeting room for the thousandth time when suddenly I heard footsteps. AHA! I turned around to see a little can running away. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled. I ran after the zigzagging can as everyone laughed hysterically, firing shots. I realized then that Mark had been following me the entire time. I threw my grenade and immediately killed Mark. Chilled and Dlive laughed hysterically as Mark screamed. He yelled furiously. "I guess I really CAN"t stop dying!"

Everyone laughed as we processed the pun. I said my usual outro as everyone turned their recording software off. I sighed. The session had been great, almost enough for three videos. I recovered from my laughter over Mark's pun and sat back in my chair. Suddenly we heard a feminine laugh from the doorway. I whipped around and saw Krism standing there, giggling. I was surprised. She hadn't appeared for three days. I didn't have the nerve to knock on her door so I wasn't sure what she was doing. Krism walked over to us and leaned over my chair. "You guys are hilarious! Even before I was a YouTuber I watched your videos. Hilarious."

Mark smiled. "Thanks. Back to you, where have you been?" Krism's smile faltered but quickly came back, brighter than ever. "Oh I was just sick. I didn't want to infect anyone." Mark and Dlive nodded in agreement but I knew that was a lie. Wherever she was had something to do with her eye. I knew it. Chilled yelled out. "Hey, who are you talking to?" I quickly switched to facecam and angled the camera towards Krism. She smiled, looking adorable in a red sundress. "Hi. I'm Krism, you must be Chilled." Chilled smiled and looked her up and down. "Nice to meet you Lady Krism. But Minx is the only woman for me. Too bad she's-"Suddenly his phone buzzed. He looked down and blushed. "Never mind then." That was close. I would have to explain later. Idiot. Mark winked from across the room. Ah, so he was doing damage control.

Krism stood up and walked in a circle, flipping her long hair, which was down. "So… can I play or what?" Mark and Dlive hastily walked away yelling excuses. Smooth, I thought. Chilled smirked. "I guess it's just us ladies here." Krism giggled and sat in Dlive's chair beside me. Suddenly Chilled phone buzzed again. He looked at it and sighed. "That was Mark. Apparently I'm also done for the day. I bid you two ladies goodbye." Chilled shut off immediately and my phone buzzed. I discreetly checked while Krism spun in her chair. The text was from Chilled. _Good Job. She's hot, not as hot as you though. Have fun._

I sighed. At least he had the courtesy to leave. I was used to Chilled hitting on me but lately it was getting a little annoying, not that I would tell him. I put away my phone and looked at Krism, who was staring at me. I sighed. "It's just us then. Any ideas of what to play?" Krism shrugged and blew some stray hair out of her face. "I'm not sure. Maybe something scary but still funny. Nothing too graphic or stupid." I thought to myself as she stared expectantly. Then it hit me. "I have the perfect map for us. Gmod horror, you'll love it. Can you set yourself up?" Krism nodded. "Let me go get my mic and some other things. I can manage with this computer." I nodded as she quickly scurried away, obviously excited to play. I sat back and smiled, sighing. She just seemed so different now. Krism didn't seem bipolar but she sure acted that way. One moment she was angry and the next happy and adorable. Normal people didn't hole up in their rooms for three days. Obviously something was going on, and I intended to find out.

Luckily besides recording I managed to get things done in the past few days, besides hanging out. I decided to find out exactly what was going on. I talked to Katherine, who was in charge. She informed me of everything that was happening. The show would start filming for real next week. This wasn't going to be that hardcore, since it was a web show. Katherine promised me that because this was a show basically run by us we would have decisions on what got put it. That meant I could cut out any swooning over Krism. They also said that the cameras were placed in every room of the house except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. Though we each would be getting a vlogging camera just in case we wanted to add a few clips of our own. This was going to be a casual show, not about drama, about how we lived our daily lives. I was a little, no wait, a lot nervous. I informed my fans on twitter yesterday about the show and everyone went insane. They were desperate for face to face contact with me. I didn't see why, I wasn't anything special. I wasn't anyone, just a woman playing video games.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I screamed. I hear an adorable laugh and realized it was Krism. I fell out of my chair, cursing. Krism stood over me laughing, her face turning red. She held out her hand and I took it, steadying myself. She giggled. "You zoned out! I obviously had to do something. Your reaction was hilarious!" I started laughing as well, after seeing the gleeful expression on her face. "You really got me Krism. You know this means I'll have to get you back, right?" She nodded, still giggling. "I know. I'd like to see you try." I smirked at her. She was adorable. "Fine then. Set up your stuff and you can prove yourself on the battlefield, and by battlefield I mean Gmod."

Krism laughed evilly. "Bring it on then." She began to set up her stuff at Dlive's desk while I set up the map and my recording software. I was so into it that I didn't even notice that Krism had gotten up, and was leaning over me to watch. I looked up at her and she smirked. "Oh, you noticed. I thought that you were never going to look up. Are you ready or what? You scared Minx?" I looked up at her, smirking. "Oh I'm ready. Don't be so cocky." Krism sat down and set up her mic, taking a deep breath. I turned to her. "Remember, I'm different when I'm in recording mode. I won't be as nice." Krism giggled. "Same, bring it on." I turned on my mic and started recording. "Hi guys. Minx here. How the fuck are you? Today we will be playing Hell on Earth. But I have a special guest. Tell us who you are." Krism jumped right in, like a natural. "Who am I? I'm the star of this show! I'm Krism! Hi!" I laughed as she giggled. "Let's do this."

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

Finally the game was finished, and Krism and I were in tears. It began with casual banter and a few jump scares that weren't that scary but had us in hysterics. Everything got better as Krism glitched and flew into a wall, which almost made me cry with laughter. We finished the map, laughing as our characters ran out of the mansion. "We did it!" I yelled. Krism laughed. "And it only sucked a little!" I sighed as we stopped laughing gradually.

"So guys. This has been Hell on Earth with KrismPro. I'll link her channel in the description. Anything to add Krism?" She leaned in. "Bai people!" With that I shut off the recording and sighed. That had been fun, Krism and I really connected through our love of gaming. Krism smiled at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "That was fun; we'll have to record again soon! We seem to work really well together. I look forward to it!" I sighed inside. She was so cute! "Of course. And this video will be up tomorrow just in case you want to alert your fans." Krism nodded. "Thanks. I need to go. Sorry, I promised my best friend that I would talk to her. She has a blind date, you know how that goes." I nodded. "See you. Hope you had fun." Krism leaned down and hugged me, her hair brushing against my shoulders. "I did." She whispered.

She walked away and I sat back in my chair with a goofy smile on my face. Minx and Krism, Krism and Minx, the Dynamic Duo. She hugged me, and it was perfect. It just had a ring to it. I sat back in my chair, clicking onto my editing program and putting together a bit of the Prop Hunt game of the day. I uploaded it and powered off my computer, relieved to be done for the day.

I began to walk upstairs, deciding to take another flight of stairs to get to my room, I was exhausted. I saw Krism, who was walking to her room, texting. This was my chance! I slowly walked up behind her and yelled, putting a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and jumped, almost dropping her phone. I laughed. "Gotcha! I told you I would get you back!" She growled and attempted to grab me but I slid around her and locked myself in my room. She pounded on the door. "You can't stay in there forever! We share a bathroom!" I laughed. "This is war! Bring it on!" She yelled back, even louder. "With pleasure!" I heard her retreat and laughed. A war with her would be fun; I just had to keep up my guard. I laughed, at ease Minx.


	10. Chapter 10-Minx

Inside YouTube-Minx-Chapter 10

 _ **April 10, 2013**_

I crept around the corner just in case Krism was lurking. Yesterday had been so much fun, us playing games together like old friends. Even though we'd only known each other for a few days. Two of them she spent locked in her room but still. I had a blast, and for once I felt at ease around her. Normally being around her left me feeling dazed and flushed, but yesterday it felt the same as if I was hanging with Mark or Cry. I felt, well, normal. Krism was like a breath of fresh air in my normally dreary life, and yesterday it felt like I could breathe around her for the first time. I assumed that meant I was getting comfortable around her.

She hadn't done anything to even try to get me back after yesterday; her room was silent, except for the occasional movement. I assumed she was gaming. She didn't even do anything when I was in the bathroom. That's where I thought she would pounce. I needed to get out of my room, if only to go outside and think. I couldn't think inside this house. I needed to think over what I planned to do about all of this. By all of this I meant Krism. Krism, Krism, Krism.

I was walking downstairs to go outside; I hadn't even explored the backyard yet. I knew that there was a pool but I wasn't aware of anything else. I silently crept down the stairs and into the foyer, walking around to the back door. Everything was silent, so I assumed that everyone was editing or sleeping. We YouTubers had different sleeping habits then normal humans.

I slipped outside, feeling the cool air on my neck. There was a slight breeze in the air, chilly but nice at the same time. I began to walk and noticed something nice. There was a small garden, with a big fountain and two stone benches. I walked over there, sitting down to test it. The bench was nice, a little hard but nice. That was to be expected from concrete. I slumped back. This was going to be my place; it felt more like home than the mansion. Sitting here I could pretend I was still in England, still at home. America was nice but it just wasn't me. I was a British girl at heart, more stone houses than palm trees. I sighed as I stared at the flowing water in the fountain.

What was I even doing here, why did they want me? I was nobody. I could die and nobody would care. I sat up immediately. Where had this sudden sadness come from? I was taking my depression meds, I was being good. I must just be having another bad spell of it. I sighed again. Who was I kidding; I knew why this sudden depression bout was here. Krism. She depressed me and excited me all at the same time. It was infuriating. I didn't know what to do. Did I tell her or not? Would she reject me instantly? I scolded myself. I had to tell her, I just had to, even if it killed me. I knew from experience that keeping my feelings inside would just cause them to explode eventually.

I kicked the dirt. I needed to make a pact. That was it! That was what I would do! I would make a pact that I would tell her how I felt sometime in the next week, even if I didn't want to. I just had to get it off of my chest. Even if she rejected me it would be worth it, just to be able to breathe. I wanted her to know, I wanted her. Just thinking about that laugh, that smile, made me almost lose it right then and there. Suddenly I heard a cough. I shot up straight and whipped around. It was Cry and Felix. Cry smiled kindly. "Whatcha thinking about?"

I sighed as they sat on either side of me. "Everything. Krism, the show, my face, everything. It's all building up and I don't know what to do." Felix coughed. 'I understand Minx. Just…I don't know. Do you, be yourself. If Krism doesn't accept you then she's not worth it." I nodded. "You're right Felix. Who knew you could be so intelligent?" Cry laughed and he and Felix stood up simultaneously. They each grabbed one of my arms and hauled me up. "Target-"Felix yelled. "-Captured!" Cry finished. They separated from me and in the midst of my confusion I felt a spray of cold water go down my back.

I shrieked and jumped into the air, feeling my muscles tense as the cold undertook them. I frantically spun around to see who my attacker was. I heard laughter coming from all sides and looked to see Krism, with an empty bucket, laughing her head off. Her hair was blowing in the breeze and she was turning tomato red with laughter. The cold was beginning to wear off and I could feel my hair and clothes dripping. I silently turned to Felix and Cry for an explanation but they were clutching each other laughing. I looked at Krism, silently asking what was going on. She giggled and looked me right in the eyes. "Gotcha!" She yelled. Oh, it's to get back at me because of last night, of course. I thought. I lunged for Krism, hoping the heavy bucket would slow her down, but she gracefully spun away. I heard her yelling as she departed. "Your move!"

I turned towards a still laughing Felix and Cry. I shivered and grimaced. "Thanks for giving me some warning! She could have heard everything we said about her." Felix shook his head. "No, we made sure we stopped talking about her when she was close enough to hear. Sorry, she enlisted our help this morning." I shook my head. Cry took off his thin jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Warm yourself cold one!" I giggled. They knew I couldn't stay mad for long. Cry leaned in and whispered. "Use this as an excuse to hit on her. Walk up to her and speak seductively. Say, 'Water makes me wet'." Felix and I burst out laughing at Cry's poor excuse for a pun.

I sighed. "You guys always know how to cheer me up, even at times like this." Cry got a serious look in his eye. "Minx, look, you need to tell her. But by the way from what I've seen it looks like she likes you too, but is easier at hiding it. She could have the same problem you're having." I shook my head immediately. "No, you're wrong. She's too pretty to be single." Cry shook his head. "I guess I can't convince you then. You have always been stubborn. Goodbye Minx." Cry walked away, with Felix trailing after him. I watched their forms get smaller as they retreated into the house. I sighed. I just didn't know what to do.

But I had to do something. Something, something, something. I was rambling inside my head, talking to myself now. I guess I really was going crazy. I got up from my post and began to walk inside. Felix and Cry were nowhere in sight. I walked into the kitchen, smelling something amazing. Beef, cumin, a hint of cinnamon? I saw ken and Mary walking around the kitchen chattering. I coughed to announce my presence. Ken turned around. "Oh, hey Minx. What's up?" Mary smiled at me and began setting the oven. I walked over to where ken was preparing meat with some of the spices I smelled and sighed. "Smells great in here. What's cooking?" Ken smirked and took on a fake French accent. "Well chef Mary and I have been preparing the evening meal."

He went back to his normal southern accent. "We decided the private chef thing was just too weird. He's only coming on special occasions now. Mary and I said we'd do the cooking today." I nodded. "Sounds great. I'll have to make you guys some British food one day." Suddenly a thought exploded in my brain. "Does that mean that Felix will make pancakes?!" Mary winked. "We were hoping he would. But tonight it's all American. We're having pepper steak, some greens, corn, and a chocolate cake." My stomach rumbled. "Sounds good to me. When shall we eat." Ken looked at the clock, squinting under his glasses. "Maybe in about two hours. Will that do?" I nodded. "Great, yum. Have fun, guys."

I began to walk away and stopped dead in my tracks. I had an idea. I slowly turned around. "Ken, what would you say if I asked for your assistance on a little prank?" He slowly began to smirk. "I would say I was in, if you asked me." I devilishly grinned, and pulled him into the next room to explain the plan. He smirked when I finished. "I'm in. Phase one activated." I let him go back to the cooking and ran to my room, grabbing my phone. I already had a group text, from Ken. It read: _Fancy dinner tonight at five. Dress nicely, be there or be square._ I searched through the contacts to save Krism's number. It was mine now. I smiled to myself, turning off my phone. The plan was already in action.

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

Darn it, I thought. I just died on the retro platformer I was playing, again. It was an extremely difficult one that I somehow mastered when I was a child. In the midst of my frustration I heard a call from downstairs. "Soups on!" I sat up, frantically looking around. Oh no, no, no. It couldn't have been two hours already. The time flew by. I hadn't even gotten ready yet. I practically flew to my closet, yanking open the door. I flung aside the basic jeans and t shirts to get to that dusty corner with a few dresses in it. One was black and tight, covered in pictures of gaming controllers. It wasn't formal enough. The other was… something I wasn't even aware I owned. It was so not my style, at first look. It looked like your average purple dress. Bleh, I thought. This won't impress Krism at all.

Then I flipped it over, and gasped. The dress was beautiful, by my standards. It had thin spaghetti straps, with black piping and a corset looking top, complete with ties. It flowed into a flared skirt, with more piping. I never really wore dresses but I guessed I could make an exception. Purple was my favorite color after all. I stopped thinking and just pulled on the dress, settling it over my hips. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked great, for me. Hopefully Krism would like the new look. I grabbed my brush, which I hardly ever used, and brushed out my tangled web of hair. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked nice. She was going to regret pranking me; it was about time to put the plan into action. I began to walk out of my room. Wait! I thought. I walked over to my dresser and quickly put on my key necklace, something my father gave me when I was little. Now I was ready. I locked my bedroom door and walked out, ready for it all. Ready for her.

I glided down the stairs, already ten minutes late, and saw that everyone wasn't there yet, thankfully. Only Ken and Mary were downstairs, everyone else was probably getting ready. Ken smiled; he was in a black suit. I turned to Mary, who looked stunning. She was wearing a Jessica rabbit esque dress, with a high slit, her black hair perfectly tousled. She smiled at me. "Minx, wow. You look gorgeous!" I smiled shyly. "Same to you. You're the real gorgeous one here." Mary looked down shyly. "Thank you. Ken, you got lucky with this one." I saw him and Mary smile at each other, as I walked to the dining room to scope it out. No one was here yet but the placards at each seat had little names on them. I was sitting next to my co-conspirator Ken and across from Krism, according to plan. I smirked, this was going great. I walked back into the foyer to see if anyone else arrived but only saw Ken and Mary, in a heated kiss. I coughed. "No PDA here." They both came up for air, Mary and Ken blushing simultaneously.

I sighed. "Is anyone else coming or have we been shunned?" Suddenly, as if on cue, Felix walked downstairs in a suit like Ken's. He smiled at us. Mary yelled up. "Where's your broad?" He winked. "Always needing an introduction this girlfriend of mine, here's Marzia, the greatest girl in the world. Sorry ladies." Marzia suddenly glided down the stairs, making our mouths drop open. She looked stunning. The shy doll-like girl looked, well, rebellious. She was wearing a short black dress with a skater skirt and long sleeves. The dress had cutouts at the waist. She accentuated it with tattoo socks with hearts on them and black creepers. She also wore a sparkly necklace and earrings. She guided Felix down the stairs and smiled. "You guys look great. I didn't ask for an introduction, he insisted." Felix laughed and swept her up, spinning her around in a kiss before setting her down. I heard him whisper into her ear. "My princess." She giggled.

I suddenly heard raucous laughter and turned to the top of the stairs. Mark was striking a comedic pose at the top, in a pink pastel suit, with a Warfstache tie. He looked ridiculous. We all laughed and he smirked. "William Warfstache is prepared for anything." Suddenly Cry and Dlive rounded the color, in respective green and blue pastel suits. They looked miserable. Mark smirked again as cry sighed. "These losers didn't bring formal wear, so I helped them out. Cry coughed. "I look ridiculous." Felix laughed. "You look damn fine buddy." He pretended to grope him as we laughed.

I looked up at the stairs, not paying attention. I mumbled. "Krism and Anthony should be down soon. Where are they?" I sighed, turning away from the stairs. As they said, a watched pot never boiled. But where were they? I heard more noise coming from upstairs. Finally one of them was coming. My stomach lurched. They couldn't be coming, together, were they? Had Krism hit it off with Anthony or something? I wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend or not so I wasn't sure.

The noise grew closer as Anthony practically flew down the stairs, his suitcases with him. Felix blocked his path. "Why are you leaving?" Anthony, only in sweatpants and a shirt, smiled weakly. "K-K-K-K." I frowned. "K what?" He smiled sacredly. "It's Kalel. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a father!" I frowned. "Who's Kalel. " Anthony turned to me, taking out his phone. "Sorry Minx, I forgot I haven't met you before." He handed his phone to me, which showed a picture of a pretty girl with pale skin and green hair. "Wow, Anthony. That's great!" He smiled at me. "Same to you. I hope this show kicks off; I have a car waiting for me. Goodbye guys."

We all chorused our goodbyes as he left. Mary sighed. "You know Marzia, this almost makes me want kids." They teasingly turned towards Felix and Ken, who backed away slowly. I laughed, I missed having close friends like this. Reminded me of high school, just better. Marzia suddenly widened her eyes. "What?" I asked. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, to the stairs. I saw a form walking down the stairs, causing my eyes to widen. A long red high-low gown complimented her long tan legs and dark swept up hair. She had gold shoes and a matching belt. Suddenly the face came into view. It was…Krism?


	11. Chapter 11-Krism

Chapter 11-Inside YouTube-Krism

 _ **April 11, 2013**_

I sat in my room, on my bed, with my laptop in front of me. I was on my stomach, scrolling through my blog. "Krism's Blog of Awesome Stuff" was quite popular with my following. I allowed my fans to ask me questions via my blog, because I really wanted to connect with them. Even if I could only talk to them through a screen, it was perfect to me. Besides the general questions the one I was receiving most of all right now was "Are you in a relationship", or "Do you have a crush".

I really wasn't sure how to answer. I did have a crush, but I didn't want to say. I didn't want to lie though, so I needed to find a way to answer without really answering. I sighed, deciding to think about something else at the moment. Minx was what I chose. I hadn't seen her since yesterday, when I chased her to her room. I hadn't heard her leave her room, so I assumed she was hiding out. I knew that she would have to come out eventually, and I would be waiting. I knew though, that I would have to get my act together. In a few days filming would start, and if I didn't act normal the fans would notice.

Something changed about me around Minx. I grew more bubbly and happy around her, and I even forgot about everything that happened. Everything… that threatened to destroy me from the inside out. I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about that. That wouldn't change anything, I couldn't change anything. I was going to have to deal with that. I sat up, staring blankly at the computer screen. I knew what to write. I frantically typed out a quick reply to ShadowFollower27. _Well I'm currently not in a relationship right now, but I may like someone, even though I was currently away from them._

This was true; Minx was in the other room after all. I smirked. Sly Krism was back. I closed my laptop. That was enough for the day. I fell back, staring at the ceiling, Time to occupy myself. I would have to find something to do. My phone buzzed suddenly, and I grabbed it from beside me. There was a group text. _How did he even get my number_ , I wondered. I decided to disregard that and read what was going on.

Ken- Fancy dinner tonight at five. Dress nicely. Be there or be square.

Minx- Done Bruh

Felix- We'll be there

Mark- I shall not be square on this night

Dlive- See you then

Cry- Fine

I sat on my bed, trying to decide what to reply. I wanted to sound eager but not too eager, happy but not too happy. I clicked the text box. _Wouldn't miss it._ I hit send. Hopefully that sounded okay. I clicked on Minx's number and saved it. Who knew, I might need to use it sometime very soon. I giggled to myself. It was mine now. I was gleeful. I would get to see Minx in a dress, which would certainly be worthwhile.

My eyes suddenly widened. What was I going to wear? I practically flew to my closet and sifted through my meager amount of clothes. I had dresses, but they were sundresses and entirely not appropriate for tonight. I was literally about to freak out. What was I going to do? I decided to call the one person who always knew what to do.

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later**_

"… and that's why I need your help." I was explaining my situation to Amanda. She nodded along as she looked into the distance, thoughtful. I stared fiercely at my screen. "Help me Amanda! I need your guidance oh wise one!" She laughed, speaking in that familiar accent. "Well I am pretty great." I sighed. "What am I going to do?" Amanda held up her hands. "You try too hard. She needs to love you for you, and not for your wardrobe. But, girl have I got something for you. I knew this would come in handy in LA!" I was extremely confused. "Amanda what the hell are you going on about?" Amanda smiled that familiar smirk of hers. "I gave you a care package. Open it. Now."

Oh yeah, the day I left besides all the tear stains on my shirt Amanda also gave me a package, telling me to save it for when she told me to open it. I jumped to my bed, pulling out the large cardboard box underneath it. Amanda looked mischievous. I sat by the box, sighing as I looked at it's size. What could be in there? Amanda snapped at me. "Go on K! Open it!" I grimaced at her. "I told you my name was Krism." Amanda shrugged. "I liked your old name but since I can't use it K will be your name for now." I sighed. She was hopeless, and she couldn't possibly understand was I was going through. Amanda yelled again. "Now enough. Open it!"

I ripped the flaps open to see a mound of tissue paper. As I was staring a wad of glitter pelted me in the face. I coughed and spit out fragments of it as Amanda laughed. "Glitter bomb!" I coughed again. "I'll just keep going on and we'll forget about you just forcefully glittering me!" I pulled aside the glitter and paper to see red silk. I stared at Amanda, remembering last week. "You didn't Amanda!" She shrugged, smiling as well. ."Wait and see." I hastily pulled aside the rest to see a high low red silk dress. This was the every dress I fell in love with when we were shopping in NYC. I screamed. "Amanda no way! I love you so much! You're so awesome!" Amanda giggled. "I am pretty great. It was for your birthday but you need it now. There's more by the way." I did think there was more. The box was pretty heavy.

I pulled aside the dress, folding it over the edge of my bed to see even more goodies. There was an adorable pair of gold pumps and a matching belt. Underneath that all was a half-heart necklace and a red lipstick. Amanda smiled. "Thoughts?" I stayed silent before exclaiming. "I love it! You're the best girl!" She pulled the necklace on her neck. "I have the other half. Just remember that I'll always be your best friend no matter how far away I am."

I was on the verge of tears. "You're the best friend a gal could ever have!" Amanda laughed and went serious. "Go now. Take a shower, wash your hair, and curl it a little. We have to get you smoking hot!" I laughed and signed off Skype, running into the adjoined bathroom and turning on the shower. I needed to get ready.

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later**_

I stepped out of the bathroom feeling thoroughly pampered. I felt clean and my long hair was slightly curled. I walked over to my computer and called Amanda. She answered immediately. "Hey. You look nice. Now let's get started. Put on the dress." I obeyed slipping on the cool silk. It felt like ice cubes against my skin. Amanda gave me a thumbs up. "Hot, but not hot enough. Yet." Amanda yelled. "Let's go now! Hair down, red lipstick, curled and mascara'd lashes, smoky eye!" I obeyed her, quickly doing my makeup. She applauded me when I was finished. "Now you are ready for the night of your life!" I stared at myself in the mirror. As much as I didn't want to massage my ego I looked damn good. If I did say so myself. I grabbed my contacts. "Just need to add this!" Amanda sighed. "K, you don't need that, You're eye is okay. No one will notice it." I grimaced. "But I'll notice! You couldn't possibly understand!" Amanda waved me off. "Okay, okay! I can't understand. Just- try to have a good time tonight K." I nodded, not mentioning her non-use of my name. "Okay." I smiled and signed off.

I slid into the hallway, thankful no one was around. I needed to get used to the heels. I walked slowly towards the stairs, gauging the distance I would have to walk in these death traps. I looked downstairs. Minx was talking to someone, I really wasn't paying attention who. Some of the guys were in hilariously comic pastel suits, which brightened my mood instantly. I began to walk down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't trip. I made my face neutral and started watching. I saw Minx, who smiled at me. Hopefully she was impressed with this new look. Everyone flooded around me. Minx was shoved to the front. She smiled. "Love the look Krism. You're here so we can start."

My stomach was in knots just seeing Minx, so I put on a little act. I blushed, trying to look modest. "What? This? My friend gave it to me, is it a little much?" Mark shook his head. "Of course not. Foxy!" Minx glared at him a little and led us to the dining room. I gasped along with everyone else when I saw the spectacle in front of me. Each seat had decorative dishes and placards, along with velvet chairs. It looked like something out of a teen romance movie I watched when I was a kid. It looked great. I sighed. Just thinking of all the delicious food made my stomach rumble. I skipped lunch in favor of Tumblr, and it wasn't going over well.

Ken brought out plates of food. They looked delicious. Already from here I could see each plate was a different color, and each had something entirely delectable on it. I walked around the table, trying to find my placard. To my amusement I was right across from Minx. _Score,_ I thought. I sat down, hopefully it looked graceful. I was beside Mary and Marzia. _Oh god,_ I thought, _I'm about to get sucked into girl talk._ Mary turned to me, smiling. "Seems we decided red was the best option. I love your dress, where is it from?" I thought back to that shopping excursion. "Um…sorry I don't remember the name. It's a little boutique up in New York, where I live." Marzia smiled. "Well I've got to find one like it!" She and Mary started jabbering around me about clothes until I thought my head was about to explode.

I looked down at my plate. It was black, a nice color. I realized that something felt different. I cleared my throat. "Wait. Where is Anthony?" Felix smiled. "Oh I forgot you weren't downstairs. His girlfriend is pregnant, so they let him out of the show." I nodded, sounded about right. I would need to congratulate him later. I felt it was a tad too young to be having children, but it wasn't my choice. Oh well. I picked up my fork, finally about to take the first bite. As I picked up my fork Ken and Minx snapped their attention towards me. Before they were talking in hushed tones to each other. I looked up, confused. "What? Is something wrong?" Minx mumbled something and looked away. Ken said something to her that I couldn't detect and she smirked. Were they making fun of me?

I had no idea what was going on. I swept my fork across the plate, eating the first bite of steak. I conveniently looked at Ken. "This is good. Nice job. You too Mary." They thanked me and I looked at Minx. She looked confused, gesturing to Ken. He whispered something and she nodded, smiling and eating once more. Something fishy was going on. I kept eating until the delicious food was all gone, groaning along with everyone else. The meal was delicious. Ken got up, coming back with more platters. "Now for dessert! Chocolate cake!" I sighed. Who could pass up cake at a time like this? When Ken brought me my plate he set it down a little more forcefully than I would have liked, but I decided to ignore it. I cut my cake in half, deciding that amount was enough. I scooped up a bite when I suddenly looked at my plate, making my eyes wide. I jumped up, my chair falling to the floor. Everyone looked at me at once as I dropped my fork. Minx and Ken were slightly smiling for some reason. Felix looked at me. "What happened Krism?"

I pointed at the plate, terrified. "C-C-Cockroaches!" Mary and Marzia gasped. Cockroaches terrified me, and I wasn't about to get anywhere near them. Mark got up, walking over to me. He picked up one of the bugs. He shook his head. "Fake." I was fuming. Who could have done this to me? And why? Suddenly Ken and Minx shook with raucous laughter. Minx guffawed as Ken just laughed. She fell out of her chair. The laughter lessened and I stared at Minx. "What's with the bugs?" She hauled herself up, smirking. "I had to get you back; this seemed like a great opportunity." I suddenly didn't feel angry anymore, since I knew she was the perpetrator. I felt challenged now.

I walked over to Minx, feeling everyone's eyes on my back. I put my hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense up. "No, silly. I meant why didn't you do something better. No offense but bugs are old news." Ken smirked. "It didn't seem like old news when you jumped out of your seat." I shrugged. "Momentary lapse in judgement, more of a jumpscare. Now Minxy Moo, you know I have to get you back. You won't know when it will be, but I'll be there. Don't forget we share a suite!" Minx looked terrified and I laughed. "All's fair in pranking and war! Goodbye guys!"

I glided out of the room, getting the final word. I heard everyone start laughing and congratulating Minx on a job well done. I decided to wait by the stairs. Might as well get a head start. Suddenly people started leaving the room, and I hid. I saw her walk out of the room, looking deep in thought. Right as she reached the stairs I popped out. She screamed and widened her eyes. I laughed. "Nice prank, you look gorgeous by the way." I mentally slapped myself. _Why did I have to call her gorgeous?_ Minx laughed. "Thanks. Now stay away, you must be planning something."

I had to give her credit, she knew me. I laughed. "Maybe I am, who knows?" I spun around and walked up the stairs to my room, leaving her dumbfounded. No one messed with Krism, she would see. I reached my room, opening the door and flying onto the bed. The dinner went nicely, and I thought I really made an impression on Minx. Even though she pranked me. I looked on the table where my phone was charging. It buzzed. _Three new texts from Amanda._ I sighed and scrolled through.

Amanda- How was it?

Amanda-Was it fun?

Amanda- Helooooooo?

I sighed. She really wanted to know. I tapped out my response. Smiling, as I realized how it would annoy her not to know the gritty details. I hit send.

Krism- Absolutely perfect.

 _(A/N- for those of you who actually read the author's note. If you were wondering, there is a hidden reference in this chapter. ShadowFollower27. A shadow follower is a fan of the anime voice actor J Michael Tatum, who I am a big fan of. 27 is my favorite number. Any way's, hope you like.)_


	12. Chapter 12-Minx

Chapter 12-Inside YouTube- Minx

 _ **April 12, 2013**_

I choked back a scream as I realized what today was. Today was _the_ day. It was the day the show would begin filming. Today was the most important day in my career, and I was panicking in my bed. I sighed, running a hand through my matted hair. I'd only been up for five minutes when I realized what was going on. I forgot that we would start filming today. To the others it wasn't that big of a deal, but to me it was the world. I was showing my face for the very first time. And though it wasn't premiering yet I was still afraid for some reason. I laughed bitterly to myself. _I guess I will always_ _be a scared little girl_ , _even at 29._

I reluctantly crawled out of bed. Thank god there were no cameras in our bedrooms. I was wearing cloth shorts and an old t shirt, with my hair going everywhere. The day was not going well for me already. I looked like a hot mess. I looked at my bedside table, where my phone was. I needed assistance. I quickly texted Dlive, gaining his immediate reply.

Minx- Help… please!

Dlive- Yeah? Just woke up.

Minx- Me as well. Not sure what to do. Stressing about the show. Any words of advice?

Dlive- You can do it. It will be amazing and fun and rainbows. I'm going back to bed.

Minx- Bye loser

I closed my messaging app in favor of my camera. I looked in my phone camera, wondering what I looked like. Suddenly my phone shut off. The screen blinked, which a battery symbol. _Ugh,_ I thought, _I forgot to charge it._ I hooked the useless piece of technology up to the charger and left it there, hoping it would power on quickly. I wasn't quite ready to prepare yet. I was sort of trying to trick my brain into thinking it was a normal day. Newsflash: it was not working. I looked around my room, trying to find something stupid to occupy myself with, other than YouTube. I saw the vlogging camera we were given, which was on my shelf.

I effortlessly grabbed it down, looking at the sleek piece of machinery. It was a simple design, but one of the expensive brands. I needed to take good care of this. I decided I would put it to good use, and I would vlog. I turned it on, quickly hitting record before I could psych myself out. I pointed the lens at the floor, not quite ready to be in the spotlight yet. I heard the camera beep and I sighed, and then spoke. "How's it going guys? It's Minx here, if you couldn't tell. We start filming today and truth be told I'm a little nervous, but I can handle these scrubs." I laughed, quickly falling into my YouTube persona. "Well anyways I haven't gotten ready yet, but I will soon. I've made a new friend here, and have reconciled with my old friends. Personally, I'm having a lovely time. I'm even in a prank war. Little Minx is having fun fun fun and California Dreaming!" I laughed again, and sighed. "Anyways so I need get ready. Seen you all really really soon! Bye for now."

I turned off the camera, happy with my little update. I set down the camera carefully and walked, or rather slunk, over to my closet. I needed something casual for today. Something…well…cool but effortless looking. I laughed, I sounded like Marzia or Mary. Thank god I wasn't a beauty guru. I opened the closet door, ready for the horror that was my wardrobe.

 _ **45 Minutes Later**_

"Ugh!" I screamed out that one word as the last things in my closet came tumbling out. My clothes were frantically strewn out across the room and I was not happy. I literally had nothing to wear. I slowly slid to the floor, with my head in my hands. Why did I ever think I could do this? I was nothing! NOTHING! I grunted again, biting one of my nails. I had nothing to wear and I had not a single idea of what I was going to wear or do today. I didn't think my psyche could handle this if this routine became regular. Hopefully eventually I would get used to it. Though, I didn't get my hopes up.

But, people were going to see me; they were going to know me! I couldn't deal with this! I heard happy humming coming from Krism's room and I sighed. My affections were going to be all over the computers of people around the world. She would find out. I grabbed my now charged phone. I had thirty minutes until I was supposed to be downstairs for a pre-show interview. I was having an emotional breakdown. I decided to analyze myself. Why had I agreed to do the thing that feared me the most? Was it because of the shock of Liz cheating on me? I nodded to myself. That had to be it. Everything was her fault. Though on the other hand I met Krism because of this show, so I shouldn't be complaining.

I knew though, I was an idiot for agreeing to do this and it was too late to back out. A knock sounded at the door connecting our rooms. I heard a small voice. "Minx? Can you help me with something?" It was Krism. I couldn't say no to her but she would see my meltdown. I would just have to deal. I yelled out. "Come in!" The door flung open as Krism burst into my room. She widened her eyes when she saw the mess of a room, and stepped over piles of clothes to get to me. "My thing can wait, what's going on with you?" I sighed. Finally she was going to see the real, depressed, me. How fun. She sat in the small space beside me, our legs almost touching. She smiled at me. "Come on, you can tell me." _I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!_ I wanted to yell that out but my mouth refused to say those words.

I sighed. "Well, Krism, I have clinical depression and low self-esteem so you see showing my face for the first time is making me slowly insane. I don't know what to do or more importantly what to wear. Help me!" Krism looked sympathetic at my predicament. She tapped her finger against her chin. "Let's take on the clothing situation first. How about something you normally wear? I mean, I love this outfit." She gestured to her maroon cropped sweater, light wash high waisted jeans, and black sandals. I sighed. "What if the real me isn't good enough?" Krism smiled, enveloping me in a hug. "She is, I know it!"

She spoke into my hair. Electric sparks were shooting through my veins. Krism was hugging me! She let go and crawled into a pile of clothes, sifting through while shaking her head. Suddenly she exclaimed something and pulled out the winning outfit. It was a pair of dark wash jeans and a black and white Zelda shirt. Krism smiled. "This outfit is perfect! You're mixing stylish with flirty and gaming! I love it!" I grabbed it from Krism. "Thanks. I'll go change. Can you find me a pair of shoes?" Krism nodded. "On it!"

I ran into the bathroom, leaving her behind, and slipped my clothes on. I looked in the mirror and smiled, even though my hair was a mess I looked nice and put together. I grabbed my brush from beside the sink and yanked it through the tangled locks. When I was finished I smiled. I looked okay, but my feet were cold. I walked into my room, seeing Krism in a pile of shoes. I laughed. "You look hilarious!" Krism smiled. "You look nice. Now take these shoes." She handed me a pair of black Vans. "We're going comfy today." I nodded, surprised by her wisdom. "Okay, well, I guess you're right." I slowly slipped on the shoes, amazed my Krism's wisdom. I smiled at Krism. "What did you want help with?" She smiled and walked right up to me, her nose almost touching my chin, because of our height difference. What was she doing? I backed away a little, trying to act natural. Krism smiled, closing her eyes. "I just waned to know if my eyeliner was straight. Sure enough she had winged eyeliner that looked perfect, almost tattooed on.

I smiled. "Looks great, but I'm still dreading going down there, with all those people. Krism, I don't think I can do this." Krism walked around the piles of clothes, sitting on my poorly made bed. "You can do it, I know it. You are normally so confident, they'll love you." If only she knew how confident I really was. I grimaced. "I really hope you're right, Krism." I looked down, sighing. Krism pulled me onto the bed, sitting me next to her. She sighed as well. "Look Minx, I feel the same way. I've never showed my face either, and I'm terrified, I'm just better at hiding it." I felt bad, remembering we were in the same boat. Before I could apologize Krism sat up straighter. "You know what Minx? We can do this! Let's go down there together! And just to help with your nerves, I'll sit behind the camera, so you can just pretend you're talking to me!"

Krism looked delighted with her idea. I smiled. "Sounds good to me! Let's do this." Krism giggled. "First we have to figure out how to get out of this mess of a room, you need to work on your organization. I laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not always like this." She smirked. 'I'll believe it when I see it." With that Krism grabbed my arm, almost ripping it out of its socket. We burst out of my room in a flurry of clothes and laughter. I cried out. "Krism, arm!" She stopped and released my arm. "Sorry." We came to the stairs and began wlaking down, together. I started to shake when I saw the cameras in the main living room. Krism pat my arm. "It'll be fine. Remember, talk to me."

I nodded as she began dragging me again into the living room. I walked in to see Katherine and her crew setting up the cameras, while everyone sat on the couches. Mary and Marzia looked completely gorgeous in their casual wear, while the guys looked damn fine, from a lesbian's point of view. I coughed as we walked in and Katherine turned to me, her smile growing bigger. "Minx, Krism, welcome!" I smiled at her and looked around, trying to figure out where to sit. I didn't really want to sit with the other girls, or with the group of guys. Suddenly I heard a whisper. "Minx!" it came from Dlive, who was waving me over. I nodded and hurried awkwardly over, sitting on the small couch next to him. Krism followed me. She smiled and winked when she reached us. "Room for one more?"

I smirked and scooted over, allowing her to sit by me. Dlive snorted, I elbowed him. I sighed and he turned to me. "How is everything going?" I began whispering, as Krism looked around the room. "With Krism, it's going better than ever. With the show…well…" Dlive sighed. "What's going on now?" I bit my lip. "Krism gave me a little moral support talk this morning but I still don't think I have the will to do this." Dlive whispered again, sighing. "We all know you can Minx! Everything will work out." Krism leaned over. "That's right Minx. I know you can do it. You're lucky to have a friend like Dlive. My best friend Amanda reminds me of him. Remind me to introduce the two."

Dlive turned beet red at the thought of talking to a girl. I laughed. "Dlive is afraid of any girl he sees." She laughed. "Well watch out for Amanda. She's feisty." Katherine cleared her throat and I looked up. She smiled. "Felix, how about you first? Over here on this stool. Now act natural." Felix stepped up, and I zoned out, hearing him answering questions and Dlive and Krism discussing this girl.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

"…Minx? Minx wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Krism, and her chest, leaning over me. I felt myself begin to blush and sat up, seeing her questionable stare. I groggily blinked. "What happened?" I looked at my phone. "Oh no! I'm late for the show!" Krism laughed. "Look at your surroundings." I seemed to be in the dining room, and there were cameras and…oh. I sighed. "I'm already here aren't I?" Krism nodded. "Corectamundo! And it's your turn." I felt my heart race as I shakily walked to the stool. My first time showing my face was off to a great start. Krism whispered something to Katherine and sat beside her, smiling hopefully at me.

Krism winked at me. "So Minx, what is your YouTube channels name?" I looked at Katherine, who stayed silent. "I told you this already Krism." She leaned forward, using a stage whisper. "They said I could ask questions." I nodded, that made sense. Katherine snapped. "Let's try again! Minx, go!" I stared at Krism, who was beaming. "So Minx, what's your channels' name?" I smiled at her, feeling like we were having a bout of small talk. "It's TheRPGMinx, or MangaMinx, if you prefer." Krism nodded. "Tell me about yourself." I nodded. "My name is Michelle, or Minx, as I prefer. I live in Cornwall, England. My channel is gaming, but contains a few vlogs, just without my face in them." Krism nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "I'm excited for the show but to be honest I'm sort of nervous. I mean this is the first time I've shown my face. I guess some people will call me a sellout but I'll try to get through it." Krism smiled.

"Best friend?" I smiled heartwarmingly. "My best friend is Dlive, also on the show." Krism smirked. "Female best friend?" I bit my tongue as I realized who I wanted to say. Hell, I'd go for it. I bit my lip. "Krism is my best friend." Krism practically beamed. "My turn!" I hopped off the stool as Krism enthusiastically jumped onto it, still smiling. I started to walk out the door. I heard Krism exclaim. "Wait for me!" I nodded and sat down on the couch as Katherine began interrogating her. "Tell us about yourself Krism."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "My channel is KrismPro, and my name is Krism. I live in NYC. My channel isn't as big as some of the others but I dream big. Besides YouTube I'm an aspiring animator and artist. I love the color red, except for crimson, and my best friends are Amanda and Minx." I smiled at her calling me her best friend. It was probably only to be polite but I wanted to hear it. Katherine coughed. "What's your real name?" Krism's face seemed to change for a second but instantly reverted back to her perky self. "Well about a year ago I changed it to Krism. I just liked the name better than my own. So that's my real name." Katherine nodded. "We're good to go. See you around!"

I wondered what Krism's former name was, I would have to ask. She hopped over to me, smiling, though I detected something else. Sadness. Krism smirked. "Michelle huh? Nice name." I grimaced. "That name is so not me. It's not for someone who swears like a sailor, it's for a choir girl." Krism laughed. "There's that sense of humor. Anyway, see it wasn't that bad." I nodded. "I guess. Hey Krism, want to go record something? I need a video idea for today and the fans seemed to love you." She nodded. "Of course. Let's go!" 


	13. Chapter 13-Krism

Inside YouTube-Chapter 13-Krism

 _ **April 12, 2013**_

I walked into my room to retrieve my recording software, with a huge grin on my face. I felt more connected to Minx than ever, after she let me see her little freak-out this morning. I was finding that she had two sides, as there are to every coin. She has the upbeat YouTube personality and the shy unsure person whom she really was. I was able to see that this morning, and I felt like I could understand her. This morning wasn't about some crush; it was about helping a friend. Her calling me her best friend was just an added bonus. I giggled to myself, grabbing my mic.

It was time for me to hang out with Minx, not just fawn over her. Even if it didn't work out between us at least I could still be friends with her, and being in her presence was all that mattered to me. She obviously wanted to hang out, and I was taking her up on the offer. Hopefully one day we would become even greater friends. I had only known her for a week, but it seemed like forever. I dreaded the show's ending, even though today was the first day of filming.

I would be moving to NYC, her to England. We would probably lose touch. I decided not to think about that. I needed to make the most of my time here. With that final thought I gathered everything and walked to the basement to record with Minx.

 _ **Four Hours Later**_

 __I sighed, looking out of my window. I had nothing to do. After spending a few hours recording with Minx we parted ways to upload and edit. I was already finished, and I had no intention of spending the rest of the afternoon inside. I needed to get out, clear my head, and have a little fun for once in my life. Minx was probably busy and Amanda was thousands of miles away, so I would have to make my own fun. I sat up, looking out my window. In the backyard there was a track, tennis courts, a pool, and some gardens. I really needed to get out, to clear my head. I sat on the windowsill, wondering what I could possibly do.

I sort of wanted to swim. I had a new bathing suit and I really wanted to feel the cool water. It was spring after all. Pool season was just beginning after all. Suddenly a blur at the edge of the window caught my eye. Someone was walking to the garden I noticed a while ago. The form was huddled and wearing black and white. I narrowed my eyes, seeing the purple streak. It was Minx.

She walked to the garden slowly, sitting on the bench. She clasped her hands together, seeming to be staring blankly at the ground. She looked upset for some reason. She seemed fine when I left her. I knew she had depression so that could key in, or she could just be having anxiety about the show. I brushed it off; we all had our own issues. I bit my lip, tasting blood. Some worse than others. I continued to watch Minx, because she was unaware. I could stare at her shiny hair as much as I wanted.

I grimaced, stalker much? I should go talk to her if I wanted to be with her. I felt my heart stop. But what if she felt differently? What would become of us then? I decided not to think about that, instead I thought about what I would do outside. I smirked as the realization hit me. I could go to the pool, and make sure to walk past Minx. She might even decide to join me. I giggled evilly. _I was so bad._ I walked towards my closet, tearing myself away from the window, and from Minx. _Get a grip Krism,_ I thought, _you'll see her in a few._ I opened the box labeled, swimsuits. Inside were a few choices for me to choose from. I could wear a bikini, a one piece, a tankini, the choices were endless.

I snorted. I sounded like an idiot. I wanted something in red, which would accentuate my features. I began sifting through the swimsuits, sighing. There wasn't anything I really wanted to wear. All I knew was that I wanted a bikini. It was unusually hot, and I needed something small. There was something red at the bottom of the box, so I pulled it out. It was a red bikini, with cross straps. I smiled. This was the one for me. I didn't remember owning this… I sighed. _My style godmother must have been here, otherwise known as Amanda._

I quickly grabbed my black flip flops and a quick pair of black Aviators, stopping in the bathroom for a towel. I was ready. I turned off my phone and walked downstairs. I could hear the guys yelling, presumably about a game, and the girls were probably filming or watching something. I had Minx all to myself. Walking past a mirror made me stop. I still had my contact in. However much my eye messed with me I couldn't wear my contact in the water. My eye doctor said if I did it could cause an infection. The memories may be worse than an infection, but I would have to deal. I quickly took it out, sliding it into my bag. I looked into the mirror, seeing the red shining back at me. _Great,_ I thought, _the real me._

I shook my head, walking out the back door. I felt my heart begin to flutter, as I walked onto the patio. I could see Minx and I was getting even more nervous now that my contact was out. Hopefully Minx wouldn't notice it. I began to walk, trying to keep my face blank and my feet in front of me. I didn't need to trip like an idiot in front of her. I saw Minx's shoulders tense up, and I knew she could hear my approach. She whipped around as I got close to her. Her eyes scrunched up and she yelled. "I told you to leave me alone Cry!" I tripped backwards. I hadn't expected that. I fell backwards.

"Ow!" I yelled as I hit the ground. I saw Minx's eyes widen. "Oh my god Krism! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you." I laughed in spite of the pain. "I would assume." She reached over to help me up, biting her lip. "I'm really sorry!" I brushed it off. "No big deal." She looked down at me, her eyes widening. I could feel the heat of her stare. "Yes?" If she mentioned my eye I was going to explode. "Your e-" She stopped talking when she saw my panicked stare. "Never mind. So where are you headed to? You look nice." I smiled at the compliment. "Well, I'm headed to the pool. I need a little sun."

Minx nodded. "That's why I always come out here, and I enjoy the flowers. I smiled as she picked up a dead rose, letting it fly away. "It's so versatile, like humans. One wrong touch and they die off." She looked wistful. I smiled at her. "Philosophical my dear, now I must be off." Minx smiled as I got up. "Hope you have fun." I smiled at her, offering my hand. She pulled herself up with it, looking confused. "What? I thought you were going?"

I smirked. "I am, and as my friend you're coming with me to keep me company." Minx blushed. "I would but I don't really wear bathing suits." I cut her off. "Nope, you're coming. Go get ready, I'll be waiting." I let go and walked away, leaving her watching. She was coming whether she wanted to or not.

 _ **Ten Minutes Later**_

I lay by the pool, waiting for Minx. It was taking her a bit to get ready, she must have been sprucing up. I needed something to do to pass the time besides burn in the sun. I looked around the various pool floats and saw a shed. _Brilliant,_ I thought. I could prank Minx yet again. She really was a glutton for punishment, and this would be fun. Hopefully she would come soon so I wouldn't have to wait for long. I got up and scampered across the hot concrete to the shed, smirking to myself.

This would be an absolute delight. Minx was in for a treat. I heard movement and peeked around the corner, seeing Minx walking my way. She had on a black one piece and her hair was tied up except for the purple bit. She was squinting, confused. "Krism? Where are you?" She walked right by me and I leapt out, seeing her shocked face. We hurtled into the pool, sinking under the water. It was cold but nice. I felt good. I heard Minx gasp as we floated up to the surface. Her hair was dripping wet and she was shivering. "W-W-What was t-t-that for?"

I smiled, her stuttering was adorable. "Gotcha!" I yelled. Minx laughed. "We'll see." Minx was smirking in spite of the cold. She leapt at me, pushing me under. "Gotcha!" I swam up to the surface, giggling. "Okay tough girl. Truce, truce!" We both burst out laughing as I mimed holding a white flag of surrender. Minx stopped laughing, floating on her back. "What do we do now?" Her eyes closed lazily." I smirked, splashing her. "We have fun, that's what we do." I took off, leaving Minx to chase me, smiling the entire way.

 _ **Cry POV**_

I walked down the stairs, yawning. I was entirely exhausted. All day I had been streaming Corpse Party, and it really took a toll on me. I really needed to be on a normal sleep schedule. Hell, it was mid-afternoon and already it felt like night to me. 1-5 am was getting to be my daytime. I sighed, this had to stop. I loved YouTube, I loved gaming, and I loved my fans. What could be better? Already though after being away from Cheyenne for about a week I felt different, I missed her. She normally managed a lot of what happened with me, and without her here I felt lost.

I needed my girlfriend, but I would have to persist on. Quitting would be a bad example for my fans, for Minx, and for me even. I needed to persevere through this show so I could get home. It was okay being with my best friends but awkward at the same time. I knew that this show was a way for me to show my face in a big way, a huge way. Just like Minx, I thought. Thinking about Minx brought my mood back up. It was nice to see her at least a little happy for once.

During her recordings she was peppy and hilarious but her true self couldn't be more different. In real life she was shy and introverted. Minx tended to shy away from friends, and I was glad Krism was finally bringing out her other side. Minx seemed to be having fun, which brought my mood up a little. It also helped that the guys were here and available all the time for games or just to hang out. This seemed like paradise, but I couldn't help but think that there was debauchery afoot.

Something seemed off, but I was probably just paranoid or tired. I thought back to Minx. I assumed she was in love with Krism and it wasn't just some schoolgirl crush. She deserved love, after everything she went through with her ex. I wanted her to be happy. I just hoped that if Krism was straight she would let Minx down easy. Walking through the lower level of the house led me to yells and squeals. It seemed that they were coming from outside. I slowly crept to the patio door, peeking out. In the distance was the pool, and in it were Krism and Minx. T

hey were splashing around and throwing each other about. I laughed to myself. They were adorable, and totally in love. I slunk inside so they wouldn't notice me, immediately yelling. "Guys, get in here!" Mark, Felix, Ken, and Dlive immediately came flying into the room. Mark had a crowbar. "What's going on and who gets hit with this baby?" I laughed. "No one Mark. Just look outside, and try not to be too obvious." They all crowded around the patio door as I smirked. Mark gasped. "Oh how adorable!" Everyone else murmured in agreement. Dlive laughed as Minx hurled Krism across the pool. "That's my best friend!" I smirked, leaving them there, satisfied by seeing Minx happy for once.


	14. Chapter 14-Minx

Inside YouTube-Chapter 14- Minx

 _ **1 Week Later (April 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

I viciously, but silently, slammed the buttons down on my controller. This area was the hardest to clear yet, but I wasn't about to give up this easily. I was playing some Destiny for fun, because I decided that I needed a break. Between YouTube, the show, social media, and the works I hadn't had much time to myself in a while. I would probably do this a day a week. It wouldn't nearly be as much time as I would like, but making videos was my dream, and my source of income of course. Hopefully some of the others would want to hang out later, especially Krism. Even if she didn't want to I kind of wanted some time alone with the guys, or even with Marzia for god's sake. It seemed like we were all worlds apart, even in the same house.

I was going to change that. If only I could get past this one ba- and I was dead, just like that. I turned the game off, sighing. Rage quitting wasn't really my thing but I hated losing in video games. I hated losing in general but that really wasn't the point. I stood up, walking across the room. Hopefully I could find something else to entertain me. I looked out the window, seeing a familiar body running. I could have identified that dark ponytail anywhere. It was Krism, and apparently she was running laps. I took a second to admire her small frame in her running shorts and broke away from the window.

I didn't want to seem like a stalker. I was one, but I obviously didn't want to be seen that way. Especially not by Krism. I got lost in that train of thought as I laid backwards onto my bed. I needed something to do, but it needed to be productive. It was just… my bed was oh so soft. Did I really have to get up at that exact moment? As I closed my eyes my phone loudly beeped. I shot up, holding onto my glasses so they wouldn't fly off. I guess I wasn't sleeping. I checked the time, it was only ten. I shouldn't have been so tired, it was probably stress. The alert that had so rudely opened me up was from Katherine. Everyone had been added into it.

 **Katherine-** Meet right now in the main living room. We are screening the first show a week before it goes live. Excited? You should be.

No one had replied, so I didn't bother. I couldn't fathom that a week had went by. I mean, I really didn't even notice. I didn't even know what had been filmed. Hopefully everything looked okay. I didn't want to be made a fool of in front of my fans. They had a week to revise and everything, but still. We would probably even be filmed reacting to the footage. Yay. I needed Krism to calm me again, but I had been traded for laps. Humph, exercise. I got up slowly, my heart racing. I wasn't ready for this. I walked out into the hallway, locking the door. I wasn't ready, this couldn't be happening, I couldn't do this. I kept doubting myself as I walked down into the living room.

Felix and Marzia were already there, snuggling. I slowly walked into the room, biting my lip. "Hey guys, you ready for this?" _Because I'm not._ Marzia's eyes widened when she saw me, and Felix burst out laughing. I glared at him. "What, what's wrong with me?" Felix, choking on his laughter tried to speak. "You didn't have to come straight down, you could've, you know, gotten dressed first." I had no idea what he was talking about, I just knew that I was being made fun of. Marzia got up, gliding towards me. She was pure sweet perfection in a collared playsuit. "Minx, you should look in a mirror." I wretched away from her. "I will then." I walked to the large mirror in the foyer, and promptly screamed.

My hair was tangled and I was wearing pajamas, not to mention slippers. I looked like an utter idiot, and I was lucky that Marzia and Felix were the only people downstairs. I groaned. That was probably caught on camera. I, looking like a complete idiot, was caught on camera. Yay. I walked back to the living room, sighing. "I should probably go upstairs and change. Marzia nodded, closing her eyes and laying back. I quickly darted up the stairs, opening the door to my room. I needed to change and get back downstairs before I missed everything. I ran into my closet, grabbing out a pair of black pants and a black shirt. I threw those on, running a brush through my tangled hair. I looked presentable at least. I went through the locking my door routine again and went back downstairs.

Ken, Mary, Cry, and Mark had apparently trickled in, each sitting around the room. Dlive, Krism, and Katherine were all missing. I sat on one of the open small couches, grinding my teeth. I was growing more anxious by the second, and I wasn't ready in the least. Everyone else seemed happy. They were giggling and talking like carefree young adults. I couldn't seem to make myself relax though. Something about my face being seen for the first time by thousands, maybe millions, was getting to me. And it should be. I looked up, hearing some noise. Dlive walked into the room, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry I'm late, overslept a bit." He came and sat down by me, smirking. "Someone is deep in thought, what's bothering you Minx?"

I shrugged, not wanting to say anything. He looked at me, deep understanding reflecting from his eyes. "Oh, I see. Don't let them bring you down Minx, you've got talent. You look great! The people will love you! Look, I know I'm your best friend and this is basically what I'm supposed to say but I mean it." I smiled at him. Dlive always knew what to say. I heard Mark sigh. "Is she ever on time?" I wondered who he was talking about but then I realized. Krism. She still wasn't here. I jumped up, relieved to have something to do. "I'll get her! I think she's still running." I began to walk out of the room but Felix called out. "Wait wait wait. The only way you could see out there is the windows. Specifically yours. Has Minx been spying?"

I blushed furiously as he smirked. "Well-I-uh…" Cry pondered this. "A flustered Minx, I never thought I'd see the day." I blushed again, speeding out of the room. Why did they have to tease me about her? They must know how hard this is for me. I ran outside, darting to the backyard. Krism quickly came into view. She was breathing heavily, with earbuds in her ears. She looked incredibly focused on her run. It was adorable. "Krism, hey Krism?!" I yelled as loud as I could, running into her view.

She had her eyes closed, and looked tense. Suddenly she ran into me. Her eyes darted open as we fell on top of each other. I cursed quietly as my elbow hit the ground. Krism darted up, biting her lip as I laid there. "Minx I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" I winced as she helped me up. "Nah, I'm fine." The pain in my elbow said otherwise, but I decided to ignore it. "We're screening the first episode of the show. I was worried, you were the last one. I saw you running earlier and I just assumed…"

Krism smiled. "Thanks. Now come on slowpoke! Let's go!" She turned around, walking backwards. There was a bit of an evil glint in her eye. "Race me." I started to protest but she whirled around and sprinted off. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" I ran off after her. "Cheater!" I panted, desperately trying to catch up to her. I reached the house. Krism was already there, stretching. "What took you so long? I win!" I shrugged, panting. "Well, I'm assuming I'm older than you so…" Krism looked surprised. I thought we were the same age, how old are you?" I mumbled the answer. She leaned in, miming speaking. I sighed. "The big two nine." Krism gasped. "Wow, I assumed you were my age. I'm 23. But aren't older people supposed to be wiser?"

I snorted. "Take it back!" Krism smirked, running inside. "Make me!" I ran after her, all the way to the living room. "You won't know what hit you when I get you back!" We made our way to my couch, and Dlive scooted over to make room for Krism. "Hey guys." I panted out a hello while Krism chirped hers. Mark smirked. "We saw you barrel into Minx. Nice one." I blushed as Krism received a round of high fives. She turned back to me and I quickly regained my composure. "Looks like I've won over all of your friends." I nodded. "Sure they are nice now but they are a vicious bunch." Felix giggled. "Me, vicious? It's Marzia you should worry about." He poked Marzia and she let out a high pitched growl. I laughed. "Whatever." Mary's phone beeped. She quickly checked it and sighed.

"Katherine isn't coming. Press that button to watch." Ken got up, pressing the button on the television. Some happy intro music started as it showed a montage of us and of scenes in the show. The Inside YouTube logo was cast across the screen as the show began with a narration…

 _Cut to:_

 _(Felix and Marzia are taking a walk)_

 _Felix picks Marzia up, spinning her around. "I love you do you know that?" She giggled, kissing him gently. "Of course I do! Let's go!"_

 _Cut to:_

 _(Mark is giving his monologue)_

 _Mark laughs. "I'll be the fan favorite, if that slick talking swede doesn't get in my way." Felix runs in, taking Mark down as the two wrestle. Mark wins._

 _Cut to:_

 _(Krism is playing Just Dance with Mary, looking very intense.)_

 _The two girls were dancing to California Gurls. They both hit the power move at the same time, dark hair flying. Krism grunted. "You are going down Aussie trash!" Mary smirked. "Not if I have anything to say about it American freak!" They went at it, trading insults, until Krism won. She leapt up and yelled in victory._

It went on like this for about an hour, little cutaways back and forth. It went through all of our little monologues. I shut my eyes when I came onto screen, but Krism cheered. She whispered in my ear. "You did great!" I shot up abruptly when I saw it. By it I meant us. And by us I meant… well… us. This scene was Krism and I playing in the pool. We looked adorable together. You could hear us laughing and giggling as we traded insults. We were fighting for pool dominance. Everyone cheered, Felix the loudest of all, when she splashed me.

I laughed, loosening up. I supposed I could get used to my face on a screen. The show ended, fading out. Krism turned to me, beaming. "It was great, wasn't it?" I nodded in response. We all cheered as it ended. Mary and Marzia began to gravitate towards us. Mary smirked, poking Minx. "Minx, so flirtatious with her! Your girlfriend won't appreciate that."  
Marzia widened her eyes as I froze. I couldn't move or speak. Mary must not know what went down. Krism turned to me, a look of shock on her face. "Girlfriend?" I cringed. "No…I mean… I just…" I got up, running from the room. I could feel the first tears fall as I ran outside. It was all over. Krism would leave me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

 _ **Krism POV**_

I watched helplessly as Minx's eyes filled up with tears and she ran from the room sobbing. I was in shock. Was Minx a lesbian? Did she have a girlfriend? I stared at Marzia who was glaring at Mary. Marzia sighed, turning to me. Her soft eyes were glimmering. "Yes, Krism. I know you're going to ask. Minx is a lesbian, she had a girlfriend, whom she loved very much, who cheated on her. Minx thinks that if you know she's a lesbian you won't want to be her friend, or more." More? Did she mean? I couldn't talk, I just turned whiter and whiter.

Everyone else in the room started over, after realizing the seriousness of the subject. Mark walked over. "So you found out. Nice." I shook my head, staring at the floor. After all this time, she was a lesbian. I looked up, the pain in my eyes. Cry stared at me. "Wait… do you? Are You?" I nodded. "All this time I've felt the same way, scared but in love with her." Felix looked at me, seriously. "Krism, Minx has been in love with you since the day she met you. She practically radiates hearts around you, how could you not notice?"

I stared straight at the floor, in shock, with glazed eyes. Ken shook his head. "You acted flirty around her but we just assumed that was your personality. We didn't think... you know. But Krism, she is madly in love with you." Dlive glared at me. "I highly suggest you don't break Minx's heart." I nodded, still in shock from all the information I just received. I slowly stood up, with shaky legs, and began walking. "I have to see Minx. I have to tell her how I feel." I walked outside, into the cold air. It was a bit crisp and I didn't have a jacket, but that didn't matter. I had to find her.


	15. Chapter 15-Minx

Inside YouTube-Chapter 15-Minx

 _ **April 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **2013**_

 _ **But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**_

 _ **I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, if you take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**_

It seemed like I was outside for hours, just sobbing. Everything was unfair, everything was over, and everything would be different now. What Mary said…just mentioning her brought back unwanted memories. I was having flashbacks to that day a few weeks ago, to what happened. It was all flying through my head in fragments. Going to her house, seeing everything, our fight. I couldn't stop it. The tears flowed down my face as I processed everything again. I did my best to block it out, I really tried. But now, everything was coming back. And I didn't know what to do. The worst part was Krism was probably done with me. Who would want to be friend with just a stupid gay loser like me? Forget dating, there wouldn't even be a friendship now.

I'd lost too many friends to homophobia, and this would probably be the end of us. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I knew this wasn't permanent. I should be thankful I got to have a few weeks with her. I should be thankful for everything, and let it all go. I looked at my phone. I'd been out here for thirty minutes already. I needed to realize that she wasn't coming, she wasn't going to be my savior this time. She was gone from my life, ripped away like a bandage. I should be glad though, that it was quick and not slow and painful. Then again, I would've relished every second of that pain.

I laughed to myself. "Maybe I am crazy…" I sighed. Suddenly a cool hand touched my shoulder. I jerked up, not turning around. "If you want me to go inside that's not happening." The person laughed quietly. "You going inside doesn't really concern me." I gasped quietly. It was that voice I knew oh so well by now. It was Krism. She came for me. I turned around, taking her in. It looked like she had been crying as well, she looked like a wreck. Her makeup was smeared a bit, and her hair was tied up in a half-attempt at a ponytail. Her eyes glittered with nervousness and pain.

"Um…Minx can I talk to you?" I shrugged. "What does it matter? You're here anyway." She sighed, sitting beside me, a little closer than I would have expected. She stayed silent, picking at her thumbnail. I sat up. "Look just get it over with. I'm sure my so-called friends told you everything. I'd rather you get over with what you have to say and then leave me to rot here." Krism sat up.

"I'm composing my thoughts, this is a lot to take in. Let me think about how I'm going to say this." I tried to talk but Krism held up a hand. "Shut up! I'm thinking." It looked like she was going back to thinking, but she sat up, staring at me. "Look, I know this is sudden and all but we need to talk about this and I have to talk to you anyway and yeah I need to get it out now so I'll try to keep it short-"I cut her off. "Maybe don't word vomit, now, what do you want to say?"

Krism sighed. "Well first of all I want to hear your sexual preference from you, please elaborate." I sighed. "I'm a lesbian, yeah. Um... I like girls. I have since I was a young adult. What else is there to say?" Krism gestured. "You have a girlfriend? That's what Mary said." She must have seen the hurt on my face because she stopped me. "Never mind, we'll save that for later. Anyway, I have something to say. Listen Minx, I feel a connection to you. We've only known each other for what, a few weeks? But you feel different than everyone else. When I ran into you that day I felt something. I just don't know what to do about it. You're just so talented and amazing and well… I knew I had to get to know you. We're great friends." I let a single tear roll down my cheek. Here it was, shot down once again. But, to my surprise, Krism wiped the tear away with the index finger.

"But I want more than friendship with you. Call me crazy but I want to share this life I've been given with you. I want someone to laugh with, to hold me when I'm sad, to love. That person has to be you, Minx. No one else could fit the bill." She smiled at me. I sighed. "I hope you mean that. I can't have my heart broken again." Krism began crying. I looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"Krism shook her head, crying uncontrollably. "No no, these are happy tears. Minx, do you love me?" I nodded. "More than anyone." Krism coughed, through the crying. "Then I hope you don't mind if I do this."

Without warning she leaned forward, planting a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, fitting my body into hers. I broke away, smiling. Krism leaned back in, planting light kisses on my eyelids, my cheeks, and my lips again. "I just want to kiss all of your tears away", she whispered. We finally broke apart and Krism smiled. "I assume you'll be my girlfriend now?" I nodded, making a silly face. "Of course!" We both stood up, walking side by side into the house. I was in shock, I had a girlfriend. Krism was my girlfriend. I had the girl of my dreams, Liz couldn't do anything to me now. I was actually glad everything had happened, or we wouldn't be together.

I smiled as we walked inside. I discovered that the patio door was strangely ajar. I must have left it open or something. Krism walked inside, followed by me. As I walked in I saw Felix, Ken, Mark, Cry, and Dlive all jump back from the door. Krism giggled. "Spying were you?" They all stammered out replies. I laughed as well. "Nice try guys. Next time though, try not to get caught by us." I spun around without a word more and walked into the living room. Mary and Marzia were sitting on the couch, waiting. Marzia smiled. "It seemed like we shouldn't spy so…" Mary nodded. "Yeah, sorry about everything by the way. I guess it was for the best?" Krism nodded. "Definitely." She turned to me. "I want something to do, have you made your daily videos?" I shook my head. Krism smiled at me. "Let's go game then, after you."

I clumsily walked in front of her, stumbling a bit. Krism giggled, setting me upright. "Typical Minx." I laughed and blushed. I heard Marzia snort from behind me as we continued to walk up the stairs. We walked to Krism's room, and when we reached it she lunged for me, giving me a quick kiss. I leaned into the kiss, fitting into her body. We broke away and I nervously laughed. "What was that for?" Krism shrugged. "I just felt like it. We shouldn't be wasting our limited time after all." Krism led me into her room, sitting in front of her laptop. She quickly logged in and opened Skype.

I leaned over her shoulder, curious. "What are you doing?" Krism waved me off. "I promised someone i'd do something." I nodded, still confused. Krism quickly called someone, who answered almost immediately. The girl had black square glasses and fake red hair. She winked as she saw Krism. "Is this the one?" Krism blushed and turned the computer so I couldn't see.

Krism smiled at the girl. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend now." The girl laughed. "Told you so, what happened?" The two started chattering as I stood awkwardly in the corner. I coughed, and Krism turned towards me. "Yeah, I should probably introduce the two of you." She turned the computer back towards me so I could see the girl. "Minx, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Minx." Amanda laughed. "I've already heard enough about her to remember her name." Krism blushed as I laughed. So she had been talking about me. Good, because I was talking about her as well. Amanda spoke again. "Well, I better leave you two lovebirds. I have some work to do. Bye Krism, and nice to finally meet you Minx."

Krism turned off Skype and turned expectantly to me. "So…what now?" I thought to myself. "First we need to introduce you to the fans, then it's gaming time." Krism perked up, nodding happily. "Good idea." I walked into the gaming room we shared, quickly sitting down in the comfy leather chair. I spun around, trying to figure out what I wanted to play. I sighed, not coming up with anything. I turned to Krism, biting my lip. "I don't really have any games I've been wanting to play, so how about we just do an update video?" Krism nodded. "Sounds good." As I began to set everything up she looked hesitant. "Um, where do I sit?" I smirked, knowing exactly what to do. I pulled her into the chair with me. "Right here." Krism giggled, obviously pleased with the arrangement. I took a deep breath. It was time to get into Minx mode. I turned to an expectant Krism. "Ready?" She nodded, pulling my mic in between us. "Ready." I turned on the mic and smirked, ready for it all.

"Hey guys, Minx here. So this will be a little update vlog. Right now all I'm doing really is working on the show, which will premier sometime soon. I'm also putting out the content that I have time to manage and just hanging out with my friends. But I have another announcement. Liz and I are over, done, and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." Krism looked quizzically at me but I waved her off. "But guys, I've met someone. We started dating today and she's amazing and beautiful and I think I'm in love. She is also a Youtuber, and you will be seeing her on the show as well. I've done a few videos with her in the time I've been here so you might already know her. Her name is Krism and I will link her stuff in the description. I love her and I hope you guys will too. She's here by the way. Krism, it's your time to shine."

Krism scooted up to the mic. "Hi guys! I'm Krism!" I motioned her to say more. She giggled. "Well I love art, video games, and the color red. Oh yeah, and Minx too." I could almost hear the fans shipping and squealing. I thought to myself, this would be the best time. I could get everything over with now. I could… finally. I turned to Krism, hoping she would be okay. "Actually, change of plans. I'm going to do something I never thought I would do. I'll show my face. I would rather this happens here first rather than on television. Anyways, here you go."

I switched on my old webcam, biting my lip. "Here you go, this is me. And Krism. Haters will be blocked. Bye guys, see you really fucking soon. Bye for now." I switched everything off and Krism coughed. "Wow Minx, I didn't think you would do that. That was…really brave. How do you feel?" I shrugged. "Terrified, horrible, insecure, everything." I felt a tear fall, and then more. Why was I crying, this was my decision. Krism immediately jumped up and kissed my cheek. She whispered. "I told you I would kiss every single tear away." I tried to stop crying, melting into Krism. I really was crazy, crying like a baby. Why was showing my face such a big deal? Why did it have the possibility to destroy me?

I sighed as Krism pulled away from me. She smiled sadly. "It's okay honey." I snorted, through the crying. "Honey? What are we retired seniors? If you want to give me a nickname at least give me a good one." Krism sighed. "Always the smart mouth. Fine, hmmm. What about Bebe?" I thought about it as she shot up. Yes, that is your nickname! That shall be mine as well! I love it!" I giggled, snorting at her adorableness. Suddenly my stomach growled.

I was hungry. I looked at Krism, silently begging. She nodded. "I'm hungry to, do you fancy a first date?" I nodded tiredly. Krism started walking away, calling behind her. "I'll change and then let's go!" I sighed as she walked away. I had to find something to wear for my first date with Krism. I let a smile plaster itself onto my face as I walked to my room. Minx and Krism. Finally.


	16. Chapter 16-Krism

**_Lost in the cracks of the landslide_**  
 ** _You saw me slipping on my blind side_**  
 ** _I'm feeling lost, feeling tongue-tied_**  
 ** _And now I'm frozen in your headlights_**

 ** _April 19, 2013_**

I desperately ran to my room, excited for tonight. I was going out with Minx! This was my dream! I had the woman of my dreams. I never expected that I would have someone like her, I never dreamed it. And now I could be happy again. After the past year this could really be what I needed.

I walked around the room, to the closet. I needed to impress Minx, and things absolutely had to go amazingly tonight. I couldn't lose her after less than a day after all. I didn't expect clothes to impress Minx that much, but I could try.

I opened the closet, thrusting all of my casual clothes aside. Tonight was the time where I would have to wear something nice, but not too nice. With that thought I sifted through the rejected casual clothes, finding nothing nice or appropriate.

"No. Too shiny, too pink, what was I thinking?" I mumbled as I sifted through the pile. Suddenly one item at the back of my small closet stood out. It was a pair of purple high waisted shorts that still had the tags on. I had probably never worn them before.

Amanda must have gotten them for me, or I got them on a whim. I smirked to myself as I saw them. Purple was her favorite color after all, I could impress with this. I tapped my chin. This was missing something. And that would be a shirt. I quickly grabbed a simple basic black t shirt. It was simple but nice. Perfect. To complete the look I simply picked out a pair of black high tops and a silver necklace with matching earrings.

I pulled all of these clothes on, and brushed out my hair. I smiled as I walked in front of my mirror. Lovely. I had a few pictures on my mirror, and I smiled as I saw them. Me with Amanda, me and amber, me and...  
I gasped as I saw the final picture.

It was me from over a year ago, red-eye free. I had my arms around someone, someone... The person was wearing the purple shorts. That was why I didn't remember them. I must have blocked it out, as I tried to block out everything else. I looked in the mirror, seeing my red eye.

I hadn't covered it today. Suddenly everything flashed before my eyes. I fell to my knees, hyperventilating. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't think about everything tonight. Tonight was important. I reached up and grabbed the picture, throwing it across the room.

Not tonight, I thought. Suddenly I could feel my heart beating again, and I sunk back down to the floor. I could feel my eyes closing, and then it all went black.

"... What's wrong kris? You okay?"  
"I'm fine, lets go home"  
"Stop, we're-"

"...WAKE UP! Answer me Krism!" I heard a different voice. This one was even more panicked. I slowly opened my eyelids to see Minx inches away from my face, with wide eyes. She was shaking and it felt like she was shaking me. I could hear her yelling in a scared voice. "KRISM?! WHATS WRONG!? You have to wake up!"

I bit my lip as I looked up at her. Minx's eyes brimmed with tears. "...what...happened?" Minx shot forward and kissed me suddenly, startling me. She pulled back. "Thank god! I thought you were dead! What happened?!"

I thought back. I remembered getting ready for our dare, seeing the mirror, the photos. The photos, I remembered the photos. I remembered everything. I couldn't tell Minx, not now, not ever. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and shrugged, sitting up.

"Um...I-I haven't really eaten much today. Maybe it was that. Just...don't worry about me." Minx pulled me to my feet, shaking her head. "Sorry Krism, but I'm going to worry about you. You're my girlfriend, and we can't be having you passing out for no reason. But anyway, look at you!"

Minx took in my outfit. "Purple is my favorite color." I bit my lip. It was hers too. She looked at my face. "And you didn't cover your eye. You look nice." Oh yeah, that. I pulled away from Minx hastily, running to my bathroom. I quickly thrust in a new contact and ran back.

"Yeah I meant to cover it. I just forgot today. Whatever." Minx shook her head at me. "Krism you really shouldn't cover your eye. It's beautiful, I mean, you're beautiful either way but the pre crimson flashing is really stunning." I shook my head.

She didn't know, couldn't ever know. "I'm sorry Minx, I just cant. I have my reasons, you know?" Minx nodded. "I know. And I wish you would let me in, to tell me those reasons. But I know you won't, and that's okay." She brushed her pants off. "Anyway, let's go! Let's go out on the town, we'll look right posh." I laughed. "You've never sounded more British before now."

She laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." I walked out of the room, beckoning her. She walked out and I locked the door, satisfied with the clicking noise. Minx started to walk downstairs, pulling me along with her. I took that moment to take her in.

She was wearing jeans, combat boots, and an amnesia shirt. Her hair was down, her purple streak flying. I smiled, she was gorgeous. Minx turned, seeing me looking. She giggled, winking at me. "What, you like what you see?" I nodded. "You bet I do!"

Minx blushed as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I saw the whole gang watching us, waiting for the new couple. I yelled out. "We can see you!" Felix laughed. "We just wanted to see off the happy couple!" Dlive beckoned me over to him. I reluctantly let go of Minx and joined him. He smirked when I reached him. "Minx is my best friend. Don't mess this up. You know she's fragile. I guarantee you she'll tell me if anything happens, and I'll break you. Nonetheless I like you, call me Daniel." I was scared and a little confused. "Minx never even calls you that."

Dlive, er...Daniel nodded. "She doesn't like using real names for some people. She met me as Dlive, so that's what she calls me. She'd have my head off if I called her Michelle." I laughed. "I bet she would! I'll have to try it!"

Dlive gave me a slight nudge. "Go to your girl, have fun." I nodded happily, surprised that I passed the Daniel test. I walked back over to Minx, who took something hurriedly from Marks hand when she saw me coming. Her cheeks flushed and Mark began to laugh. I poked her cheek. "What was that? Hmmm?" Minx shook her head, keeping her right hand behind her back. "Nothing that would concern you."

I narrowed my eyes, smirking slightly. "Oh really then? So I can't see it?" Minx shook her head. "No I'm afraid not." I nodded, taking a few steps back. "Fine." Minx looked confused, biting her lip. "I've never know you to give up that easily." Everyone began to back away. I winked. "I don't." I took a flying leap at Minx and tackled her, making sure she didn't hit the ground _too_ hard.

When she was down I pinned her and grabbed her right hand. There was a small folded square in it. Perfect, I thought. Minx grunted as everyone laughed. I unfolded the paper, sitting on Minx's back. I crossed my legs, trying to look as ladylike as possible at a time like this.

The paper seemed to be a photo. When I saw what it as I smiled to myself, getting off Minx. I stood up, quickly helping her up too. "Minx? Why did you hide this from me?" Minx shrugged, not meeting my eyes. "I didn't want you to think I was weird. We haven't even been dating for a day." I smiled, leaning to whisper in her ear. "But we've been meant to be for an eternity."

The slip of paper fell to the ground so everyone could see. It was a picture of us, posing for a picture. To many keeping a photo like that would be nothing but to me it proved that Minx cared. I slipped my hand into Minxs as I stepped beside her. "Guys I think it's time we head on, don't you think?"

Mark and Felix were about to protest when Marzia walked up. "Leave them alone! Let them leave." Mark skunk into the crowd, done taunting the two. Felix tried to protest as Marzia sighed. "Good riddance." She kissed Felix, causing him to shut up immediately. They pulled apart and Felix laughed. "All I have to do is be annoying to get you to kiss me?" Marzia sighed. "You're hopeless. Have fun guys."

With that she and Felix slunk out of the room, followed by the others trickling out. Minx turned to me. "Shall we?" I nodded, in a flirty mood. I swung around Minx to lean against the wall. "We shall." She opened the door, allowing me to step easily under her arm. I swear, the woman is like a giant compared to me.

We walked down the entryway to the driveway. I looked around, not seeing a car. I knew that a few people, like Felix and Mark, brought their cars with them. I opted to leave mine in New York, it was a hassle to get it here. And I hadn't driven since last year. I shook my head clear. I vowed to myself, I wouldn't think anything about last year all night. I needed to enjoy myself, with my girlfriend. I promise.

Minx turned to me. "You promise what?" Crap, I must've said that part out loud. I giggled nervously, wanting to get out  
of this conversation zone. "Oh... Nothing. Don't worry... Um... It's nothing. Never mind." Minx narrowed her eyes. "What do you... Never mind."

She looked confused, but kept quiet anyway. I nodded to myself, the woman was hopefully getting used to me keeping secrets. She would have to. I was still curious as to where we were going. Minx looked like she was waiting for something, and I wasn't sure what that was. I was nervous, being on my first date in over a year.

This was different, and I was still afraid to mess something up. Whenever I was around Minx I put on more of a cheerful exterior, even when I was sad. And thanks to her my exterior and interior were starting to mold together. But I wasn't sure... If I could be the real me around her. What if the real me wasn't enough for her?

I couldn't seem to clear away those thoughts at all, and I didn't like that at all. I tapped Minxs shoulder, and waited. She didn't turn around and I shrunk back. Did I do something wrong? I tapped again and she turned around. "Gah! Sorry Krism! I was daydreaming. What is it?" I blinked, smiling uncertainly. "Um... Well... Where and when exactly are we going? Aren't you driving?"

Minx shook her head. "Patience patience, you'll see where were going later. As for our medium of getting there, no I'm not driving, I didn't bring my car. Katherine said that our car is being prepared. We have a driver apparently." I smiled. "Nice, like fancy rich people. God my friends back home well think I'm turning into a snob."

Minx laughed. "Let's hope you don't turn into one, for my sake I mean." As she uttered that sentence a large black car pulled up in front of us. I gasped as Minx's dark eyes widened. "This is almost a limo. How did we get this?" Minx shook her head in wonder. "I asked Katherine for her most subtle car, I'm really not sure."

I laughed. "If this is subtle I'm scared to see what she considers showy." Minx laughed as the drivers door opened. The door opened and a middle aged man walked out. Minx gasped as she saw him. "It's you." He laughed at her. "Yes Minx. I see I'm your driver tonight. And this beautiful young woman is?"

I smiled at him, getting drawn in by his sparkling personality. "Krism. Nice to meet you...?" The man laughed. "Sorry. The name is Isaac. I didn't even have time to introduce myself to Minx." I squinted at Isaac. "How did you two meet?" Isaac laughed. "I was her driver the first day. Remember Minx?"

She nodded, broken out of her trance. "I remember. Your daughter is a fan, and you're so nice. This is my girlfriend Krism." Isaac nodded in pride. "Girlfriend huh? See I told you you'd fit in here." He turned to me, chuckling good-naturedly. "She looked like a deer in the headlights when she showed up, With no idea what to do with herself. She was petrified."

Minx shook it off as we laughed. "Yeah whatever. I hope you said hi to your daughter for me." Isaac nodded. "I did. She cried. And by the way, she just texted me. She said to tell Minx to check the comments on her new video. What was so Special about the new video?" Minx looked petrified at the mention of the video, frozen into  
Place. I leaned in and whispered. "Face reveal."

Minx still wasn't moving. I rubbed her arm. "Okay Minx let's get in the car and check the comments. I bet they're all amazing!" Minx nodded, in a daze, and sat down, with me following her. With that I pulled up the video and handed Minx my phone.

Minx POV  
It's now or never

( _A/n: Hey guys... So sorry for not updating sooner. I've been ill with bronchitis. I hope you're all enjoying the fanfic. Comment with feedback if you like! If love t know what you think!)_


	17. Chapter 17-Minx

_Chapter 17- Minx_

 _ **So don't you worry your pretty little mind?**_

 _ **People throw rocks at things that shine,**_

 _ **And life makes love look hard,**_

 _ **The stakes are high,**_

 _ **The waters rough,**_

 _ **But this love is ours**_

 _ **April 19, 2013**_

My hands were shaking as Krism handed me her phone. She saw that, and cupped her own warm ones around mine. "Bebe, it's gonna be okay. Whatever they think of you, it doesn't matter. Because you are beautiful to me!" I nodded, not wanting to think about what they said about me. What would they say about someone like me? I didn't look like a beauty guru, I didn't cake myself in makeup, and I wasn't at all like the standard. How could my audience like me once they saw what I looked like?

I voiced this to Krism. "What if…this changes everything? What if they can't, no, won't like me for me? What will happen to me then? Will you even love me?" Krism shook her head, laying on my shoulder. "Even if the entire world rejected you I could never stop loving you. You're just too damn irresistible." I laughed. "Thanks Krism. Hopefully you're right." Krism sat up, frowning at me playfully. "I was hoping for 'I love you too', but oh well."

I giggled. "I love you too Krism." As I watched Krism bounce around in the car, laughing and trying to cheer me up I wondered how someone like that could love someone like me. She was the epitome of everything I'd ever wanted, and I couldn't lose her. Suddenly Krism sighed. "Look Minx, I know you're not listening. Now go to the video. Now. It's now or never." _Hmm, that's what I said._ Krism smiled, gesturing to the phone.

"You need to do it. You need to stop being so afraid of what other people think of you." I shook my head. "Krism, it's not that simple. This anxiety, this fear, I can't just turn it off like a switch. I can't do anything about this." She didn't understand about how much this affected my life. I couldn't do anything without fear of rejection. Krism sighed. "Look Minx, I understand. You know, I lost someone actually who had anxiety. All I can say is, just do it. It won't hurt to look."

I nodded, dazed at the prospect. I slowly opened YouTube, searching my own channel and clicking on the video. I scrolled down to the comments, moving so Krism couldn't see. I reluctantly clicked the comments section. I had to do this, for me. Krism was practically jumping out of her seat. "Just do it now! Come on!" I shook my head at her, beginning to read.

 _Minx you are such an inspiration!_

 _You guys are so cute together! Krinx for life!_

 _This is amazing! You had nothing to hide! You're beautiful inside and out!_

 _We love you!_

This went on and on. And while I saw a few negative comments they were greatly outweighed by the positives. I gasped. This…this couldn't be real. They actually accepted my appearance? Krism jumped over. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Let me look! Let me look!" She wretched the phone from my grasp. My hands were frozen in place, I couldn't move. I was in shock. This couldn't be real. My appearance had never really been praised, and even when it had I could never believe it. There must be some mistake. Krism squealed and hugged me. "You did it! They love it! They love us!"

Krism frowned at me. "Why aren't you smiling?" I shrugged, not really knowing why. Krism sighed. "Well, I'm happy for you, if it helps." I nodded. "It did." Krism smiled again. "Now, let's just enjoy ourselves tonight." I nodded. "If you insist." Krism licked her lips happily. "Good. Now, where exactly are we going?"

I smirked, thinking about where I chose our date to be. "Oh, just a little old place. I found it a while ago. It looked nice, I decided we should go there. It should be great." Krism pouted. "I just want to know where we're going!" I booped her nose. "I told you. Now be patient." Krism pouted again. I laughed to myself, this night should be fun.

( _ **One Hour Later)**_

Krism and I had been at the arcade for an hour now. That was the place I knew would be amazing, and fun, for us both. We'd been racking up tickets for an hour. Krism had her eye on one of the top prizes. At the moment we were trying to best each other in skeeball. I was currently winning. I was finding it easier and easier to hang with Krism. In fact, this didn't even feel like a date, it felt normal. Suddenly the machine flashed, saying that I won.

Krism grunted as the tickets poured out. "I'll beat you next time. But let's get the loot." There were about 1000 tickets in our pile now. Krism smirked. "Going well. Now what do we do..." Her voice trailed off as she focused on something behind me. I squinted. "What? What's going on?" Her mouth spread into a huge smile as she began to walk past me. I whipped around, wondering where she was going. _Oh god….._ I saw where she was headed in no time.

There was a tag team Dance Dance Revolution machine. Not my style, to say the least. Minx's don't dance, especially not in public. Krism turned to me as soon as we reached the machine, a pleading look in her deep brown eyes.

"Can we?"  
"No."

"But I-"

"NO!"

"Pretty please I promise I'll-"

"Out of the question."

With that Krism whipped out her phone, and mine buzzed a bit after that. I looked up to see Krism smirking, gesturing to my phone. There was a message from Dlive. I read it out loud, seeing Krism's eyes narrow in satisfaction. "Play the game with your girlfriend or the pictures leak to everyone at the house." Oh god, I thought. A few years back at a party I passed out and crashed at Dlive's place. He humiliated me by photo shopping me and drawing on my face. I couldn't let anyone see those pictures. He'd used them for blackmail ever since. But how could Krism know?

"How could she know...?" I mumbled out loud. Krism sauntered over, twirling around, and speaking in a sickly sweet voice. "Well honey bunches Adam told me to call him if I needed anything. And I needed something." She peered up at me, not at all threatened by my height. "So, what do you say?" I sighed. Krism took that as a yes and quickly got onto the machine. I got on the other one and grimaced as it powered up. "I'm warning you Krism. I don't dance."

Krism smiled at me. "Really, neither do I. OOH look the songs starting." A bubbly J-Pop tune started as the arrows flashed. I began to step. This surprisingly wasn't as hard as I'd expected. _Left, right, front, back, jump, spin, left._ I took over to see Krism getting really into it, even doing the arm movements. I laughed, actually enjoying myself. Krism smiled. "I told you it would be fun!" Suddenly the machine blasted, SWITCH! I turned to Krism who shrugged. I grabbed her arm and pulled her as we switched machines. We finished the song with a final jump. Krism laughed, panting along with it. "See, that was fun." I nodded. "Surprisingly yes." I saw Krism smirk. "They seem to think so."

I turned around to see a crowd of onlookers, who were all cheering. I blushed immediately and got off, pulling Krism. She looked surprised as I kept walking. "Didn't you want to do another song? They loved us!" I shivered. "I can't dance around people." She bit her lip. "Um, you just did." I shook my head. "No no no, I didn't know they were there. If I would've known everything would have gone differently. I heard the crowd cheering again and I turned around. There was a man and a woman on the game.

The woman's black hair was flying everywhere and the man was rocking it. Suddenly I squinted. "Wait a minute." I walked up to the machine, finally realizing. It was Mary and Mark. I turned to Krism. "Looks like someone followed us here. And where there are two there are more." I peered into the crowd to see Ken and Cry laughing along. Suddenly I felt something run into me. "Excuse me." I heard. I turned around to see Felix, with a camera. I sighed. "What are you doing here?" Felix shrugged.

"Katherine was on her high horse about filming your date. I volunteered and everyone but Marzia and Dlive followed. Dlive was editing and Marzia was sleeping." I sighed. "I suppose we'll have to tolerate you then." Krism tapped my shoulder, smirking. "Oh Minx?" I turned to her. "Yeah." She pointed to a motocross game. I sighed, preparing for another game with Krism.

 _ **(One Hour Later)**_

We were in the car on the way home. We left the rest of the gang there to enjoy their night. Krism was exhausted, and was asleep across the seats with her head in my lap. She was hugging a giant Llama, the prize we won with the tickets. I sighed, exhausted. Today was the best. The fans, they actually liked me. Krism actually liked me. Everything was going right for me. But I was exhausted. The car suddenly stopped as Isaac opened my door. He looked down at Krism. "She looks happy."

I smiled tiredly. "I hope so." I stepped out of the car, trying to decide what to do with Krism. I turned to Isaac. If you'll open the front door for me I've got this. I picked up Krism bridal style and began to carry her inside. She was pretty light for a 22 year old woman. Isaac held the door and tipped his hat at me, as to not wake Krism. I gave him a grateful smile and began to carry her up the stairs. The door to her room was locked, so I carried her through my room into her own.

I laid her down on her bed, brushing her bangs out of her face. It was getting late, and I needed to sleep, so I decided to leave her here. With that I kissed her forehead, and walked back to my own room, making sure to quietly close the door.


	18. Chapter 18-Krism

**_May 3, 2013_**  
 ** _(2 weeks later)_**

 ** _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_**  
 ** _And I get lost in your eyes o_**

I smiled to myself as I walked into the kitchen, sitting on one of the bar stools. The air inside the house was crisp, so I was wearing a lavender sweater over my usual tank top and shorts that I wore to sleep in.

Slowly I ran a hand through my hair, not caring how messy it was. I could practically feel my thick black hair tangling even more than it already was. There was a sense of calm in the air, as there was when you're the first person awake in a household. And I liked it.

I was starting to feel comfortable here, and I was actually starting to feel happy. I hadn't felt even remotely that way in an extremely long time. Maybe months, almost a year even. These past two weeks with Minx, with her as a girlfriend, felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. Even though I knew we were on camera a lot, I felt that I was okay with everything. I didn't care if the world saw my relationship unfold, I didn't care if they saw me not looking my best. I just didn't care, it didn't really matter.

Being with Minx seemed to give me a clearer view of the world, per say. I felt that I could breathe for once. Though, there was still the dark corner of my mind. That was the part that held onto everything that happened, to what Minx would never know, could never know. I could never tell her about everything that haunted me, and I never planned on doing that. For now I shoved everything that bothered me to the back of my mind and tried to forget about it.

All I knew now was that Minx was what I wanted, and needed, in my life. She seemed to deal with the on-camera life better than she was. She didn't cringe every time she knew a camera was near, and there were no more panic attacks. I knew she could never be completely comfortable on camera, but I hoped she could get used to it. It didn't matter though. Her insecurities were a part of her, and I was fine with that. She was just too... Perfect, that was the word.

"Daydreaming Krism?"

I shot up, gasping in shock. I heard a soft chuckle. I had to grip the table to keep from falling off of the stool. I put my hand over my rapid beating heart, turning to the voice. Dlive was in the corner of the kitchen, smirking and leaning against the wall. I wasn't aware anyone else was awake.

"Sorry to startle you, but you looked so peaceful I just had to do something. I'm not sure if you were aware of what was going on, but you had your chin in your hands, and we're smiling all lovey-Dovey at that blender. And while that chrome appliance sure is attractive, I'm assuming you were thinking about Minx"

I nodded. "You got it. I can't help it, she crowds my thoughts. Thanks for giving me a heart attack by the way." Dlive laughed. "Your welcome. As for Minx eventually you'll get used to her. You have to get past the honeymoon phase sometime. " I nodded. "I will. But not just yet."

I wanted to stay in this bubble of happiness for as long as I could. Dlive walked farther into the kitchen. "Hopefully. Because we all will get tired of you lovebirds eventually." I frowned at him as he laughed. "I'm joking. Enjoy yourselves, you only live once. Now, while I'm in here I'm going to make a frozen waffle, and then I'm going to leave. Feel free to ramble to master Daniel, the love king."

I smiled at his charm, turning around to stare at the blender again. Finally, someone easy to talk to, other than myself. I didn't want people thinking I was crazy.

Dlive walked to the freezer, grabbing out a waffle. I could hear him humming to himself as he put it in the toaster. I decided to just talk. Hopefully I could clear my head, and voice my thoughts.

"I don't understand... You know? What makes her so special? Is it because of how gorgeous she is, or her humor, or her humility? I really don't know. But for some reason I could never bear to let her go. If I did I don't know what I would do. Have you ever felt something this strong? Because I sure haven't. And I'm afraid that it will fizzle out like all my other relationships, but I sure hope it doesn't. Because Minx is like the sun in my life, and I can't afford to let a few clouds get in our way. You feel me?"

Silence was all that was heard. "Dlive?" I turned around to see Dlive already gone. Wow, I thought, funny and sneaky. I could see why he and Minx were such good friends. A cough suddenly split the air. I turned to see Minx now standing in the same spot Dlive occupied before. I cringed as I saw her smiling face. "How much of he word vomit did you hear?" Minx shrugged, walking in and sitting beside me. "Enough. Now tell me, what else makes me oh so special?"

She flailed her arms as I giggled. "Shut up!" Minx suggestively narrowed her eyes. "Make me." I smirked, pulling her face into mine. I began to kiss her, feeling her shiver in happiness. I ran one hand through her hair, feeling her match my pace. Suddenly she broke away, giggling. "I needed some air babe. That was one way to shut me up, I'd like to see more of them!"

I snorted. "In time, in time." Minx looked around the kitchen, smiling brightly. "Let's make breakfast for everyone. Should be fun, you think?" I nodded, happy with the idea. "But can you cook?" Minx shrugged. "I'm decent." I laughed. "Well I'm amazing! So let's make pancakes, orange juice, and bacon. I know they have some stuff in there. And you better not mess up!"

Minx kissed me again suddenly, staring into my eyes as she broke away. "I wouldn't dream of it. I wouldn't want you to punish me after all..." I blushed furiously as Minx went to get the ingredients. What. A. Woman. The phrase was cliche but it would have to do for now. I began to gather up kitchenware, humming to myself.

Suddenly I heard a shriek from the large pantry. I sighed. Trust my girlfriend to get herself hurt in a pantry. I walked over to the large room to see Minx sitting on the floor in the middle. There was a pan on her head and boxes by her feet. I sighed, wanting to laugh. Minx looked dazed and confused. "What? How? When? Why?" Minx slowly got to her feet, still wearing the pan. "Um... I tripped, there was a box on the floor, just now, because." I shook my head, pulling the pan off of her head. "While I would love to cook this delicious looking purple hair, I really need this for the pancakes. Now clean this up and get me ingredients."

Minx nodded. "Aye aye sir" I left her in the pantry, picking up boxes. "Have fun." Minx shouted back. "I will." Honestly I wasn't sure how we hadn't woken up the whole house by now. I finished setting out kitchenware and waited patiently for the idiot to get back. Minx walked in carrying an armful of ingredients.

I mentally checked off it all, gesturing to the fridge. She seemed to understand, and began to pull out more ingredients. _Mix, seasonings, oil, pan, spatula. Check check check_. Minx sat the rest on the counter as I began to get to work. I turned to Minx. "Oh no, you're helping. Go cook bacon, please."

She grumbled something, and walked to the other stove on the opposite end. I heard the meat frying and sighed with relief. Maybe she wouldn't screw everything up, and maybe I wouldn't get a pancake stuck to the ceiling... Again.

One hour later

It took less time than I thought. The table was set, the food was out, and after an impromptu food fight we only had a bit of pancake batter on us. Everything was looking good, so far. I heard Minx sigh as she straightened a napkin. "We did it. Good for us." I snorted. "I did it you mean. I made pancakes and set everything up, you flipped some meat."

Minx shrugged. "Hey, never say I didn't do anything for you." I snorted. "Whatever. Let's just get ready for this." Minx tapped a few Buttons on her phone. I looked down, seeing I was added to a new group chat. There was one message, from Minx obviously.

It read: _breakfast in ten, get down here now. Food for all_. I giggled. This was looking to be an interesting day, and no pancakes were harmed in the making of breakfast.

(A/N: sorry for the no update. I was busy and had the ultimate writers block. Now I'm writing late at night  
While listening to J-pop. I know, lame. I also changed Dlives name to Daniel, his actual name irl. Hope you enjoyed, more updates sooner than you'd think!  
Xoxo)


	19. Chapter 19-Minx

**Inside YouTube-Chapter 19- Minx**

 _ **May 3, 2013**_

 _ **there's something to be said**_

 _ **about the colors in your head**_

 _ **and how they mix to form**_

 _ **the perfect shade of sadness**_

 _ **not because of things i've done**_

 _ **or any of the songs i've sung**_

 _ **it's just the story of our lives**_

 _ **we wish we had this**_ __

I sighed happily, perching in one of the nice chairs at the breakfast table. Krism was aimlessly walking around the kitchen, putting away items we accidentally left out. She looked distracted, almost wistful. I, however, was having a wonderful day, and I was about to die if I didn't get some breakfast in me. The pancakes and bacon sat steaming on the table. I could just smell the syrup in the air. Everything looked so nice, and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into everything. I thought that Krism was nervous about breakfast, for some reason. I didn't know why she was, everything was perfect. Well, it was as perfect as a meal prepared by two amateurs could be.

But she couldn't possibly be worried about what anyone would think. Even if they didn't like the food no one would dare say anything to us. They wouldn't want to upset either one of us. I looked up to see Krism pacing around the kitchen. I sighed again. She needed to calm down. I walked over to Krism, grabbing her shoulder. She instantly flinched, jerking out of my grasp. I could see her relax as she realized that it was just me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're so jumpy, and you look upset. I know you, Krism. Something must be bothering you. Just two minutes ago you were all excited about breakfast, what gives? And don't lie, I can tell something's bothering you." Krism averted her eyes from mine, shrugging her shoulders. "It's nothing." I shook my head. "No. It's something. Now tell me." When I looked up Krism seemed to be a thousand miles away.

 _ **Krism POV**_

How could I possibly tell her that making breakfast suddenly reminded me of making breakfast with her like I used to. It seemed like just yesterday we were whipping up this same kind of meal.

 _ **One Year Ago**_

 _I danced around the small kitchen, giggling at the mess we made. Mom and Dad would surely kill us when they got home from their trip. There was flour all over the counter, and random ingredients strewn about. About an hour ago we made breakfast, and cleaning up seemed boring right now. Dancing seemed much more fun. The other girl in the kitchen was laughing as well, weaving around me as we danced to the newest pop ballad. The song was all about love and partying, something I had never really gotten into. I was more of the sit at my computer and talk to internet friends kind of girl. But that didn't bother me at all._

 _The girl in the kitchen, with the long dark hair, smiled at me. "Hey Kris, you ever thought of getting a social life?" I scoffed at her. "I have a social life!" The girl laughed. "Drawing and sitting at your computer all day is not a social life. And neither is Amanda." I shook my head. "So what if it isn't? I like my life the way it is." She sat on the island, crossing her legs. "But don't you ever think about really doing something fun? You know, finding a group of friends other than Amanda and the others? Exploring the world?"_

 _I flicked the girl on her collarbone. "Exploring the world does not mean trying alcohol from all of those places you want to visit." She widened her eyes at me as I snorted. "You're only sixteen. You're not smart enough to hide the smell of booze from me. I really don't care, as long as you drink responsibly and promise not to drive." She nodded. "I swear, I'm not stupid. Just don't tell Mom and Dad. They'll freak." I nodded._

" _Noted. Now, your birthday is coming up, have you thought about what you want? It can be anything." She smirked. "Anything?" I bit my lip, already regretting my statement. "Within reason." She hopped off of the counter, calling over her shoulder. "First of all, I want you to clean this up. Second of all: You, me, party, eight tonight. Be there." I started to protest as she turned around, winking at me. "You said anything. Tonight. Be there." I watched her walk out of the room, silently agreeing that I would have to go._

 _ **Minx POV**_

Krism was zoned out, staring at the wall. I walked up to her, snapping in her face. "Krism? Can you hear me down there? Hello?" Krism suddenly jerked her head, looking up at me. She embarrassingly blushed. "Sorry, what was it?" I sighed. "I asked you what was wrong with you. But it seemed that our guests will arrive soon, so you can tell me later. If I'm important enough to tell. Because I think you don't want to tell me at all." Krism widened her eyes. "Minx wait, I'm sor-"

I shook my head. She didn't trust me? Fine. She could deal with whatever was bothering her on her own. It wasn't my problem anyway. "No Krism, it's fine. I understand." I said this in a clipped tone. Krism's eyes darkened and she nodded. "Fine then. Let's just have breakfast." I nodded. "Good." Krism nodded. "Fine." Suddenly people began trickling in. Felix, Marzia, Ken, and Mary all smiled when they saw the array of food, and sat down on one side of the table. Mark and Dlive came in together, sitting in their seats.

Mark yelled from across the room. "Nice food!" Krism and I both spoke in an even tone at the same time. "Thank you." We glared at each other from across the room. Krism broke the stare and sat down, making no noise. The room was uncomfortably growing silent as everybody noticed what was going on. I sighed. It wasn't my fault. She chose not to tell me what was wrong, she chose not to trust me. I walked around the table, feeling everybody's eyes on me, and sat next to Dlive. I snuck a peek to see Krism's eyes darken with hurt. I'd always made it a priority to sit next to her, and not doing so showed the rift between us.

Dlive leaned in to whisper to me. "What the hell is going on with you two?" I growled back. "Nothing. Drop it." Dlive stayed silent as we waited for Cry. The aforementioned suddenly burst into the room, huffing and puffing. "Sorry guys! I didn't realize what time it was." Cry scanned the table, presumably looking for a seat. I could tell her saw Krism's seat, because he looked sheepish. "Sorry Minx, you want your seat?" I calmly shook my head. "Actually I would prefer this seat, but thank you for asking."

Cry looked to Krism, who was calmly setting out her silverware perfectly. When she didn't object he took his seat. I coughed. "Well, I hope you enjoy the meal that we prepared, and I guess now we can eat." I took a bite of the pancakes in front of me, grudgingly admitting that Krism was a good cook. I heard a few of them thanking and complimenting Krism for the pancakes. She goodheartedly thanked each and every one of them. Everyone still seemed to be growing uncomfortable from my lack of speech.

Dlive nudged me. "Say something. People are confused." I sighed, suddenly locking eyes with her. I replied in a bored tone. "Thank you so much for making breakfast with me. It's delicious." Krism nodded absentmindedly. "You're welcome." She didn't say another word to me, instead she turned to Mary and began chatting about shoes. I grimaced. How could she be so cheerful when we were fighting? And why was I so bitter? She could have made this so easy, and just told me what was wrong. But not telling me proved that she didn't trust me. And for some reason I couldn't deal with that.

Suddenly something Krism said pricked my interest. "Oh yeah, the premiere? This weekend? Well, I assumed I was taking Minx but I guess not." She was talking about the premiere of Inside YouTube. Katherine decided that she wanted to hold some big fancy premiere for the show, and it was going to be red carpet and formal. Not my style, but I had to be there. Krism looked towards me, narrowing her eyes. I scoffed. "You're my girlfriend. Of course I'm taking you to the premiere. Don't be an idiot."

Krism narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me an idiot. And why should I think you're taking me when you've snapped at me for the past hour every time I speak?" I stood up, slamming the table with my hands. "It's your own fault! Why don't you trust me?" Krism stood up as well, crossing her arms. "Some things aren't about trust. There are some things I just can't tell anybody!" Everyone was shocked into silence as we dueled it out. Dlive tried to pull me down but I wretched out of his grasp. "Stay out of this!" I turned back to Krism. "I thought you loved me! So tell me!"

Krism shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "Why is this so important to you?" I shook my head, feeling tears come to my own eyes as well. "I've been lied to before, and I don't intend for it to happen again." Krism widened her eyes at my statement, then shook her head. "I'm sorry Minx, I love you more than anything, but this is something that even love can't conquer." With that she stormed out of the room, leaving me and the rest of the table dumbfounded.

 _(A/N: Yep, Minx and Krism's first fight. It was bound to happen eventually. Don't worry, they'll make up. And this is just building up to the climax of the story. Love you guys!_

 _Xoxo)_


	20. Chapter 20-Krism

Chapter 20- Inside YouTube- Krism

 _ **May 6, 2013**_

 _ **And oh my love remind me, what was it that I said?**_

 _ **I can't help but pull the earth around me, to make my bed**_

 _ **And oh my love remind me, what was it that I did?**_

 _ **Did I drink too much?**_

 _ **Am I losing touch?**_

 _ **Did I build this ship to wreck?**_

I hadn't talked to Minx in about three days and it felt like something inside me was dying. I missed hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. I basically just missed her. She had been around the house obviously but she exited a room any time we came into contact. She even stopped coming to dinner. I hadn't really seen anything but a flip of her hair or an averted gaze for the past few days. I couldn't stand the cold shoulder, but I also couldn't give into her. I knew that if I apologized and told Minx what she wanted to hear everything would be fine, but to me it wasn't that simple. I couldn't, and wouldn't, give in to something so stupid. Minx had to respect my privacy about some things. And this thing just happened to be something she would never have to find out about. Ever.

But I couldn't help but wish she was here, to talk to me, to comfort me. I wanted her presence. But, unfortunately, until Minx realized that she was being stupid things would have to stay this way. Over the past few days the only thing I heard from her was the recording in her room. I actually began watching her videos just to feel closer to my girlfriend. But, the thing was, were we even together anymore. I didn't understand anything. Nothing was fair to me, though I supposed this was my punishment. This is how I am ultimately going to be punished, and boy was karma a bitch.

I stood up, pacing about my room. I needed to see her, to hear her again. This was one of the most frustrating experiences of my entire life. I actually found that none of the other house members were going out of their way to engage with me either. Obviously I knew where they stood. I was friendless in the middle of filming a reality show, and boy was it fun. The producers were probably milking this petty fight all that they could, to add tension. It was cruel, but I had to admit I would do the same if I was on the other side of the glass. My thoughts were pushing and shoving at one another, desperate to get me to go off on another tangent.

This was my life. It was eight AM, the day before a movie premiere, and I was awake and slowly going insane. This was awesome. I should be sleeping, but I found that lately, and with Minx giving me the cold shoulder, my dreams have grown to be worse than life. I sighed, laying down on my bed. This was perfect.

I rested my face against the cool wall, sighing as I shut my eyes. They snapped open as suddenly as they closed. I could hear hushed voices coming through the wall, just loud enough for me to decipher. It was a male and a female, sounding quite angry. And, as fate would have it, one of them was Minx. I pressed my ear to the wall, nosy but curious about what they were discussing so secretly. Minx was speaking in a slightly annoyed tone. "Look, Dlive, I-I can't do this anymore. Not just for her but for me, I feel as if I'm going insane."

I was curious, she couldn't do what? Dlive coughed. "Why don't you just apologize, then maybe everything will be okay." Minx scoffed. "Apologize? I didn't do anything. Dlive, she doesn't trust me, and after what I've been through you should know that trust is damn important to me!" I heard Dlive shuffle awkwardly. "Look, just calm down. And no offense, but the woman deserves some privacy. You still haven't told her about that thing." I heard one of those signature Minx chuckles. "That thing isn't relevant. And it's too hard to talk about. Don't you ag-" Dlive broke in. "Minx, honestly. You are a complete and utter idiot. Haven't you thought about how something might be bothering her, and it might be too hard to talk about as well?"

Minx spoke again, sounding sheepish. "I was too angry to think about that. But-" Dlive broke in yet again. "No, no buts. Minx, use your small brain. You could lose the best thing that's ever happened to you. Krism has changed you, and you love each other. But you have to do something, before you lose her." Minx sighed. "I know, but I think I might have lost her already." I wanted to scream out: YOU HAVEN'T LOST ME! COME TALK TO ME! But Minx would kill me if she knew I was eavesdropping. I sat up, eager to get dressed just in case Minx wanted to talk. Suddenly I bumped a shelf, making a loud banging noise.

I shot up. Crap, I bet they heard that. I climbed back into bed, hoping to hear if they heard. Minx was whispering. "-might be awake, and if she was she heard everything. Oh damn." I heard Dlive shushing Minx. "Let's just go make sure she's still asleep." Minx snorted. "Yeah, she'll really appreciate me barging into her room in the early morning." Dlive sighed. "Just go make sure." I heard footsteps approaching and quickly bundled under the covers, faking sleep. Minx would show up any second now. I heard my door slowly creak open as she presumably peeked in. I heard a sigh of relief as she shut the door.

I opened my eyes as soon as it shut, listening in. "Well she was asleep, she probably bumped something, making that noise." Dlive replied. "Good. Now I think you should-" Minx stopped him. "I have to do this on my own, bye Dlive." I sighed to myself. Maybe now everything could go back to normal.

 _ **10 Hours Later**_

I hadn't seen Minx around the house for the past day, and she hadn't made any effort to find me. It was getting a bit frustrating to tell the truth. I had been just sitting around all day, just waiting for her to talk to me. I couldn't help but wonder if she was coming at all. I wondered if she simple psyched out, deciding that I wasn't worth it. It wouldn't be the first time. And it probably wouldn't be the last. I was a bit of a complex character, and people tended to get tired of me.

It wasn't stupid to think that Minx had done the same. I sat down on my bed, feeling the first tear roll. Sure, I'd been with tons of girls but Minx was the first one I'd really ever loved. My phone beeped, indicating a text. I hadn't gotten texts from anyone but Amanda in the past three days, so it was probably her again. I looked at the notification, my eyes almost popping out of my head. It was from none other than Minx. I shook my head, why was she texting me. Was this finally it? Was she about to say something to me? I crinkled my brow as I read the message, it made almost no sense at all.

Minx _ **\- The place where you watched me cry, flowers in the springtime, stone benches cold enough to**_ _ **freeze you at night, come find me.**_

I bit my lip. I had no idea what she was talking about. This must be where she wanted me to meet her. She at least was willing to talk to me. That was something. I decided to decode the message. I narrowed my eyes in concentration, thinking. "The place where you watched me cry." Something suddenly clicked in my mind. I only remembered seeing Minx cry once, and that was in the backyard garden. Everything suddenly began clicking. The flowers, the benches; that was the place Minx was talking about. I needed to go find her, right now.

I slipped on a pair of converse and flew out the door, downstairs and out the back. I stopped as I reached the patio, seeing lights and movement coming from the garden area. I began to slowly walk over that way, nervous but excited. I neared the garden, seeing strings of fairy lights set up. There was low music coming from a small speaker. Suddenly as I gazed in all of the scenery Minx began to walk up to me. She was smiling sadly, her eyes full of regret. "So you decided to come." I nodded, unable to speak. Minx nodded.

"Beautiful isn't it, I had Mary help me set it up. I think you know why we're here." I shook my head. Minx bit her lip. "I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk, for everything. I have to respect your privacy. I didn't, and for that I'm sorry." I started to speak and she stopped me. "No, you don't have to say a thing. It's okay. It'll all be okay. I love you, and I hope you know that." With that she leaned in and kissed me, and I felt the sparks, and I felt happy again.

 _ **Minx POV**_

Krism and I walked hand in hand into the house, smiling. I finally got up the nerve to apologize to her, and now our relationship was mended. I opened the patio door, following her in. Everyone was standing by the door, looking grim. I smiled brightly as we walked in. "Why so glum guys? Krism and I are back together!" Dlive looked over with a terrified look. Krism giggled. "Why so weird guys?" Felix pointed towards the living room, averting his eyes. I pulled Krism that way, peeking in.

My heart stopped. Sitting on that couch was a beautiful blonde woman, in a pink crop top and jean shorts. She smirked when she saw me. "Hey Michelle, did you miss me?"

(A/N: I know I know, she's back. DUN DUN DUN.)


	21. Chapter 21-Minx

_**need to kill you  
To get you out of my head**_  
 ** _Oh I need to kill you_**  
 ** _To silence all the sweet little things you said_**

 ** _May 6, 2013_**

I faltered, stammering as the one person I never betted on seeing again walked towards me. I let my hand drop from Krism's in shock. Why was she here? How could she be here? She made it perfectly clear that we were never to see each other again. I just couldn't say a word. How could she come here? How did she even get here?

Liz pulled me towards her into a warm hug. I quickly regained my senses and pushed her away, roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get away from me! You can't just come up and act like we're all happy go lucky Liz!"

Liz giggled, practically beaming at me. "Why not Michelle?" I cringed. "That's not my name and you know it." Liz shrugged. "Come on, haven't you heart of the phrase 'forgive and forget'?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I've tried to forget but you can never be forgiven." Krism stepped forward awkwardly. "Ummm, Minx what's going on?" Her eyes were confused and she stood frozen." Liz stepped forward, her eyes cold.

"And you must be Krism, Michelle's girlfriend. I have to say, she downgraded a bit. I mean, that awful accent, how can you stand it?" I widened my eyes as Krism threw herself in front of me, her eyes slits. "Who do you think you are bitch?! What right do you have to come and insult us like this?"

I nodded. "Yeah Liz, why are you here?" Liz smiled again. "Your producers answered my email about coming on the show of course! After I told them how great of friends we were they practically begged me!" She pouted. "But now I show up to see I've been replaced with this other woman? I'm so offended!"

I snorted. "Last time I checked I was the one who was replaced." Liz dismissed me with the wave of her manicured hand. "It's all in the past, you hold grudges for too long Michelle!" Krism narrowed her eyes. "I don't like your tone." Liz giggled. "I'm sorry did you say something? I don't speak idiot."

With that Krism tried to leap at her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she struggled. "Let go of me! The bitch needs to pay!" I forcefully clung to her as Liz smirked. She walked across the room and grabbed her suitcase, pulling it along. "I'll see you around. Oh, and control your dog please."

Liz walked out of the room leaving me to stare in shock. How could she be here? How could they let her? The one good thing I have is ruined! Now that she's here i know I'm going to stater reliving the past again. And again...

I let go of Krism and she fell over, pulling herself up immediately. "Who was that?!" Her face was turning red with rage. I was staring blankly at the wall. Krism stared at me. "Minx?" I blinked suddenly, looking at her. "Yes?" Krism bit her lip. "Who was that?" With that I felt the first tear fall, and I collapsed to the floor beginning t cry.

Krism sat down beside me. "Minx who is she?! Obviously she's destroying you! WHO THE HELL IS LIZ?!" I sniffed, turning to Krism. "She's my ex girlfriend. She's the reason I don't trust anyone anymore, she created the worst day of my life, and now she'll ruin me." Krism hugged me fiercely.

"When I'm around no one will lay a hand on you. I swear. Now go to your room and I'll go talk to Daniel about this. I know we can trust him. I love you." I sighed. "I love you too." I stood up shakily and walked out of the room, and then I realized. This was breaking me down.

 ** _Krism POV_**

"She did what?!" I practically screamed at the room as I interrogated Daniel. He nodded sadly. "Yeah, Minx broke down about it. She didn't get out of bed for a day. She called me sobbing her heart out. She really loved her. The next day she was on a plane to LA for this. Honestly I think she was in denial. Seeing Liz probably threw her emotions askew. But I'm afraid that Liz will do something to hurt Minx. She's a malicious person. And she knows about Minx's depression, she might try to relapse her."

I grimaced. "Like hell she will! I'll die before I let her touch Minx!" Daniel shook his head. "It might not be that simple. For some reason she completely resents Minx. I think it's because she got bored with her, left her, and now she has no toys. But she has an extreme amount of intelligence. She could destroy Minx and her career. We just have to stop her before she does."

I grit my teeth. "We better stop her. I won't have this! She won't touch her!" Daniel brought his worried gaze to mine. "Be careful. She might head for you next." I froze as I realized what could happen. "Daniel, I have a bit of a ...troubled past. You don't think she'll?..." Daniel nodded. "I'm sure of it."

I thought of Minx, probably staring blankly in her room. I had to protect her, no matter what the cost.

 ** _(1 Hour Later)_**

 ** _Minx POV_**

"You're worthless!"  
"You're nothing!"  
"Why don't you just go and die!"

I felt the black void closing around me and the voices, all sounding like Liz suddenly, chanted at me. Maybe they were right. Maybe I should just go to sleep. Sleep sounded so nice, and I didn't even have to wake up. Ever again. As I sighed I felt something shaking me. I heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Baby wake up! Hey!" I recognized that voice. Krism. I couldn't just die. I had to be there for her. For Krism. I had to fight these feelings and just. Wake. Up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Krism leaning over me looking concerned. I smiled sadly, my voice hoarse. "You're the only reason i decided to wake up."

I leaned in, and kissed Krism. She pulled away, blushing. "That means so much to me. But I can tell this is getting to you. Daniel relayed the story to me and Minx, he's really worried about you. And so am I. When you saw Liz you just seemed to shut down. I can't let you fade away because of her."

Minx sighed. "It's not that simple. She just seems to do this to me. I guess her betrayal just hit me hard." She pulled me up, sitting next to me. "I asked Mark and Daniel to walk around town with you or something. You need to get out. Promise you'll try to have fun?" I sighed. "Anything for you."

 ** _(2 hours Later)_**

This wasn't going well, as expected. All around town people whispered or stared when they saw us. I guess they were too shy to speak to us. But I just couldn't handle the whispering. Mark and Dlive were acting like champs, trying to get my mind off everything. And I guess they helped, at least they shoved her to the back of my mind.

The three of us walked through downtown as the stares continued. Suddenly I heard footsteps that weren't ours. I stopped them and turned around. There was a girl standing there. She was tall, with long blonde hair, and was wearing a Doctor Who shirt. She also looked scared out of her mind.

Mark smiled at her. "Milady is there something we can do for you." She squeaked but quickly regained her composure. "Um hi! I love all of your channels, especially Mark's! Can I get a picture?" Mark pulled her in for a hug. "Sure, your name?" She smiled. "Hannah!" He quickly took a selfie with her and she smiled at me. "Hey Minx, just wanted to tell you, look behind me."

I looked at the girls group of friends. A short girl with curly hair and a tall dirty blonde looked disinterested but a short brunette with purple tips widened her eyes as I met her gaze. I waved awkwardly and she almost fell over. Hannah laughed. "Thanks. Anyway, I've got to go! It was great meeting you guys!"

She scurried back to the other girls and squealed along with the short brunette one. We walked on and I sighed. "Does it get easier?" Mark shrugged. "I love meeting fans. Eventually you will too."

I fell behind them, murmuring to myself. "That's not what I was talking about."

 ** _A/N: HEY! Thanks for reading! I know_** ** _DementiaDiscord_** ** _will enjoy what I did. Also I, yes me, made an itsy bitsy cameo, as did my best friends. Love you guys! BYYYE_**


	22. Chapter 22-Krism

**_May 7, 2013_**

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

To me

I walked into Minx's room, slowly creeping in. She always left the doorway between the gaming room and our rooms unlocked, so that I could come in whenever I wanted. I looked towards her bed, trying to see where she was. Minx was turned on her side and softly snoring. I smiled slightly, she slept like a baby.

I was afraid, no, I was terrified that Liz would do something to cause her relapse. Minx just seemed so fragile with the entire situation, I could only hope that she held through. I wouldn't let Liz do anything to hurt her, if I could help it. Minx was mine, and nobody was going to change that.

As I smiled sadly Minx fluttered her eyes open. Her short black lashes blinked lazily a few times as she processed where she was. Minx smiled as she looked up at me. She reached out, miming grabbing a hand. I clasped her hand in mine, feeling the coldness of her skin.

Minx laughed. "So pretty. How could you be mine? I don't deserve you. Everyone knows that." I widened my eyes. "Don't say that, you deserve everything Minx. Nothing that bitch or anyone else says should matter to you. You know deep down inside that she's wrong, you're perfect.

I just can't understand how her sudden appearance could change you like this. You're not...still in love with her are you?" Minx chuckled sadly, staring up at the ceiling. "I was actually thinking about that. And no, I'm not. Actually, since I saw her true colors I don't think I have been."

I squinted my eyes. "But... If you don't love her then why are you being like this? Can't you move on?" Minx shook her head sadly. "Krism it's not like I can just move on. I loved her, but it's not just that. Liz represents my depression to me, she represents everything I don't want to think about. She... Destroys me, in a way."

I clenched my other fist. "But Minx! You can't live like this! You have to eventually overcome this! You're stronger than Liz, you're a better person than Liz, and I WONT LET HER DO THIS TO YOU!" I let go of Minx's hand, walking to the door.

She sat up suddenly. "Krism, what are you doing?" I could feel my body filling with rage, just at the thought of her. I had to do something about it. I turned around. "I'm going to make her pay. Stay here." Minx widened her eyes. "No Krism! She'll make your life hell! Don't do this for me! I'm not worth it!"

I chuckled. "This isn't just for you, it's for me! She can't get away with this. And you are worth it, to me. Now, I'm leaving, and I'll finish this once and for all." I left Minx with wide eyes as I stormed into the hallway. She thinks that she can take Minx away from me, she thought wrong.

I slowly crept down the stairs, almost running into Mary. She smiled. "Hey Krism. What's up?" I narrowed my eyes. "I've had enough of Liz. She's finished." I brushed past her without another word, walking into the living room.

I saw a familiar head of blonde hair lounging on the couch by herself again. She was humming, almost gleefully. I walked into the room, growling. "Listen bitch we need to talk." Liz slowly turned around. "Who, me? Why Krism what's wrong? Did she finally crack?"

I could feel my eye flash  
That.  
Was.  
The.  
Last.  
Straw.

I leapt across the room, shoving Liz to the floor. I held her in a choke hold, watching her eyes widen. She yelled out. "What's wrong with you freak? First we have your stupid eye and now you're attacking me?! You're a psycho." I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, I think you're the psycho. Tell me, what kind of person goes so far to destroy a person, who happens to have a severe mental disorder, and then try's to dig it in deeper? What's wrong with you, why do you do things like this? This is beyond cruel, or petty bullying, this is sick. You. Are. Sick. And I won't rest, no, I won't, until you get what's coming to you."

Liz blinked slowly and began to laugh. "Look Krism, I appreciate the speech and all but it's already in motion. I'm having fun, and I'm not finished with Minx yet. This didn't accomplish anything. Now you run along, I have business to attend to."

She struggled but I had her pinned down. Liz laughed again. "Oh yeah, and by the way, the premiere tonight will be oh so fun. I hope Minx will be able to go. Now, you might want to get off of me before I decided to do something."

I leaned in, snarling in her face. "I could rip you in half if I wanted to." She smirked cruelly. "You won't. You can't protect Minx in prison, now can you?" I sighed, standing up. Liz stood up, brushing herself off and smiling. "Now then. I'll see you tonight. Lovely chat."

I kept my composure until Liz walked out of the room. As soon as she left Daniel and Felix came in from the other side of the room. Daniel grimaced. "Hey Krism, are you okay?" I turned towards him, my teeth bared. "How much did you hear?" Felix shrugged sheepishly. "All of it."

I nodded and turned away, tensing up again. "Back up please." I heard the two back up and I thrust, punching the wall. The place shattered, causing debris to fly everywhere. Felix gasped. "What the hell Krism? Why?" I turned around. "I think I'm okay. Just be thankful it was the wall and not Liz's face. I can't go to jail."

Daniel nodded. "Of course. So... What are we going to do about Liz." Before I could respond I heard a soft familiar voice come from the back corner of the room. "I have an idea." I turned around to see Minx, clad in pajamas, walking in. She coughed. "Can me and Krism be alone?"

Daniel and Felix both nodded, and abruptly left. I turned to Minx. "I thought you were in bed?" She shrugged. "I got tired of just sitting around. But Krism, stop doing all of this. We can't stop Liz, nothing will work. It's hopeless."

I shook my head. "Nothing is hopeless. I'll protect you in some way or another." Minx smiled. "Look Krism. Let me be honest. I've heard you crying when you think no one is around, I know you have some inner torment as well." I tensed up

 _"Krism you have to talk to us, what happened?"_  
 _"It's not your fault, we're here for you."_  
 _"It's not your fault... It's not your fault... Its... Your...fault."_

I heard Minx yell. "KRISM! Stay with me here!" I gasped. "Sorry, I was a bit wrapped up in something." Minx sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to the premiere. And if Liz does anything I think I'll be able to stand up to her. I can do this. But I want a promise."

I smiled. "Anything." Minx walked closer to me. "I want to help you overcome whatever's killing you inside." I grimaced. "I can't promise that." Minx sighed softly. "A week ago I would have gotten angry at you for that, but I understand. Just promise you'll try."

I nodded. "I promise." Minx nodded. "Good, now, I need this." She flung herself towards me, wrapping me in a hug. I buried my face in her hair, feeling the first tears fall. "I won't let anything happen to you, I can't bear it."

( _A/N: well guys. I updated! This chapter made me really sad. But I'm blasting Melanie Martinez's new album, so I had some good inspiration. I'll try to update again soon! I promise!)_


	23. Chapter 23-Minx

May 7 2013

Feet don't fail me now

Take me to that finish line

You know my heart it breaks every step that I take

I'm hoping at the gates they'll tell me that you're mine

I turned to the mirror, sighing as I looked at my reflection. It was time, it was finally time to go. I was scared. I dreaded going. But I absolutely had to, for me. I sighed, slowly closing my eyes. I was wearing a new dress, a knee length black peplum, with matching heels and a complicated up do.

I knew everyone else probably looked gorgeous, while I felt overdressed and under-confidant. To make matters worse, Krism went to town an hour ago and hadn't even texted me since. I wasn't worried, I was just anxious for her to come back. I had fifteen minutes until our car was coming for the show, and i wasn't exactly ready.

I though back to a few hours ago. Krism was so angry, I had never seen that side of her before. And there was a dent in the living room wall to show for it. I didn't know that I meant so much to her. It felt... Amazing.

A terse knock sounded at the door. I turned around. "Come in!" I yelled. The door creaked open to reveal a short form in the doorway. I smiled as the light hit the figure. Krism stood, all dolled up, and smiling.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long. I had to pick something up and it took longer than I expected." I shrugged it off. "It's fine. I got ready by myself." Krism nodded. "You look amazing. But it's missing something." She walked over to me and I noticed the box in her hand.

I smirked. "A present?! Can I see? Please!" Krism giggled and blushed. "Sure. It's for you." I opened the box to see a delicate thin silver chain that had four small charms at the bottom. The first was half of a heart, in the color red. The middle two were the letters M and K. And the final charm was a purple half of a heart.

I turned to Krism, smiling happily. "It's beautiful. This must have costed a fortune." She blushed again, shaking her head. "No, I was worried that you wouldn't like it though." I walked up to her, kissing her softly. "I love it. Now put it on me."

I handed Krism the delicate piece of metal as she clasped it around my neck. I turned back around and took her outfit in. Unlike me, Krism wore a white dress, with a tulle skirt. Her hair was down, and her shoes were also white.

I laughed. "Black and white, we match. But what's the occasion?" I pointed to my new necklace. Krism smiled, and reached into her pocket to pull out an identical one to mine. I watched her delicately clasp it around her neck. She sighed. "I wanted you to have some comfort tonight. I think we both know that there will be some... Complication involved."

I nodded. "Plus there is my fear of people and having to be on stage in front of all of them and..." I trailed off as I realized that gravity of the situation. Krism shushed me. "Just don't think about that. You can do it, and I'll be right next to you." I nodded. "That is true."

Krism stared at me suddenly. "But listen. I think I scared the shit out of Liz, and infuriated her as well. She's probably going to pull some crap tonight and we have to be prepared. Can you promise me that you'll try to stay calm."

I nodded. "Um... I'll try. But I don't think-" Krism held up a hand to stop me. "Don't think just do. Just hold your necklace when you're feeling scared and it will be like you talking to me. Or just grab my hand. It will be fine."

I bit my lip. "But what if it isn't? What if I can't deal with this?" Krism sighed. "I know you can! We both can! We can do this!" I smiled. "I can do this." I squinted at Krism suddenly.

"No contact?" Her eye flashed instead of just staying a dull brown. I noticed that Krism had been using her contacts less and less lately. She flinched and then sighed. "I'm trying to not use them. I've been getting through it."

I smiled. "I like this better. It's pretty." Krism shook her head. "That's not my problem with it, but oh well. Tonight isn't about that." I tilted my head. "What is it about?" Krism smiled happily. "Having fun, and getting through it all." I nodded. "I agree."

I suddenly felt Krism intertwine her hand in mine. She turned to me, a toothy grin on her face. "We have a little while, but are you ready?" I nodded. "I can do this. Let's do this."

(30 minutes later)

We arrived at the red carpet sooner than I thought, much to my dismay. The car was buzzing with excitement as we saw the paparazzi and the fans, not to mention the various celebrities and youtubers milling about. The usual suspects sat in the limousine, except for Liz. Apparently she asked for a separate car. Thank goodness.

I was getting nauseous just thinking about her, talking to her would probably send me over the edge. The door opened and we fell into silence. Felix coughed loudly. "Listen everyone, this is exciting but remember, we earned this. We're a team, no, a family. Now it's cheesy but..." He stuck his hand out.

"...all hands on deck?" Marzia reacted first, laying her small hand on top of Felix's. One by one we all put our hands on top of the pile. Mark suddenly yelled out. "To victory!" I laughed along with each everyone else. I was going to miss this after filming ended in a few months.

I was so used to living in this house now, I would probably have difficulty adjusting to my house. Felix stepped out of the car with Marzia in tow and I heard the crowd of fans scream. Krism laughed. "He sure is a popular one." I giggled.

Mary, Ken, Mark, and Cry all walked out, leaving me, Krism, and Dlive still in the car. Dlive turned to me, smiling. "Let's do this." I smirked at his use of my catch phrase. "That's mine bro!" He laughed. "Love you Minx." I gave him a fist bump. "Love you too."

Krism coughed. "Excuse me but she's mine, and we have a premiere to get to." I laughed. "Oh yeah!" Dlive stepped out, leaving me and Krism to climb after him. I was overwhelmed when I walked onto the carpet. The noise was loud, the lights were blinding, and everyone was screaming.

I laughed. "Wow Dlive is popular." Krism turned to me. "Minx they're cheering for you." Suddenly I heard it. "Minx! Minx! Krism! Minx!" I gasped! They were cheering for me. This didn't make sense.

I turned to Krism. "Why are they cheering for me?" She giggled. "You are so adorably oblivious. YOUR'E FAMOUS! THIS IS LIFE NOW!" With that she waved to a group of girls who suddenly gasped as I made eye contact with them.

I took deep breaths as we neared the end of the carpet. This was all a bit too much. Why were people cheering for me? I wasn't a celebrity, I was just a small YouTuber. People were actually crying and screaming about me. This was... Wow.

As we stepped to the end Krism turned, and I heart her voice catch in her throat. I squinted at her, and turned to where she stared. My heart stopped as I saw. There, stepping out of her limo, was the blonde of the hour herself, Liz.

She looked up, locking eyes with me. I widened my eyes as she smirked at me, with the cruelest look I had ever seen. I didn't fluently speak the language of looks, but I could clearly tell what that meant. _You're going down._

 _(A/_ ** _N: I know, I know! Filler chapters suck! But I needed one! Next chapter will get very insane, and leave many of you happy, I'm talking about you Hannah. A lot of you want the blonde to get what's coming to her. It'll happen, anyways, bye)_**


	24. Chapter 24-Krism

**_May 7 2015_**

 ** _One. Two. Melatonin is comin for you._**  
 ** _Three. Four. Won't you unlock the doors._**  
 ** _Five. Six. I'm bored of it_**  
 ** _Seven. Eight. It's getting late, close your eyes and sleep for days._**

I was on the offensive, hovering around Minx like a jealous clingy girlfriend. We were walking through the Venus, and I wanted to just get into the green room. This was the moment where Liz could catch up to Minx. I could hear the screams of fans and shook my head in wonder.

Minx seemed utterly in shock when the fans chanted her name. I told her, she's famous and an inspiration to so many of her fans. And to me. I guess her self esteem won't let her realize that. I felt her hand clasp mine harder as we walked to the room.

I blinked, separating from my thoughts. "What? Something wrong Bebe?" Minx turned to me, her pupils dilated, a sign of stress in her. "I-I- I just don't know if I can do this. What if they don't like me?" I sighed.

"Look you beautiful idiot, they were cheering for you. This is all for us and our friends. If they didn't like you they wouldn't be here. Now stop doubting yourself, I told you that I wouldn't let Liz get near you, and I meant it!"

Minx shuddered. "Just don't say her name. I already had to see her twice today." She muttered the last part. Twice? When was the second? I squinted. "Two times? When was the second."

Minx flinched. "She might have sent some stupid glare my way on the carpet, but I can handle it. I have to learn to take care of myself." I opened my mouth to protest, but Minx held up a hand. "No, I'll handle it. I'm 29 years old, I'm not a child." I shrugged. "Whatever you want."

I looked up to notice that we reached the room, far after everyone else. The door was wide open, and Felix, Marzia, and the others were milling about. Mary looked up. "Hey guys, come on in!" She threw two objects at us and Minx let go of my hand to catch them both. She looked down, reading the label.

"Sparkling water, you want?" I realized how dry my throat was, and nodded. Minx passed one to me while cracking open the other. I snorted as we sat on a leather couch. "Such agility, much wow." Minx snorted. "As if." As she drunk I took a peek around. Liz wasn't in here, she was presumably mooching off of reporters or she wanted the element of surprise.

But, the longer she stayed away the better. I could only keep her away from Minx for so long, and I was running out of non-violent ideas. I put that out of my head, looking around at the room. Slowly, I ran my fingers through my hair, smiling slightly. _I wish you. Oils have been here, to see me, to meet Minx. I'm sorry..._

I blinked. I didn't want to think about that. Not tonight. Though I suppose it is my punishment to not be allowed a moment of joy, serves me right. Minx tapped my wrist, startling me. "Yeah?" I murmured. She giggled, pointing to my closed bottle. "Drink something. Didn't you say to have fun? Now cheers!" I cracked open my bottle and made a halfhearted attempt at a toast.

"Yeah...cheers."

 ** _(1 Hour Later)_**  
Minx and I stood backstage, and I could feel her on edge. She was tense, and had wide eyes. I knew she was on the edge of exploding. I turned to her, smiling. "It's okay Bebe. We just have to walk to the edge of the stage, to our seats. It'll be okay."

I failed to mention that Liz was also backstage somewhere at the moment. Minx nodded. "Kay. I believe you. I can do this." I nodded. Suddenly Katherine, our host, called our names. "Minx and Krism!" I pulled Minx. "Well this is our moment, let's do this." She nodded and we walked into the stage, the bright lights burning down.

Minx and I plastered on smiles to appease the screaming fans. I pulled her softly over to our two seats, which thankfully were in between Dlive and Felix. We sat and each folded our arms, waiting for the next.

Katherine smiled, speaking formally Ito the mic. "And now, our newest member, Liz!" The bimbo walked out looking stunning, and even smiling. The crowd went insane. She turned her eyes to the table and suddenly saw me and Minx. As Liz took her away at the other end I saw her face, stretched with a cat-like grin.

Soon... I needed to stay by Minx for now. I couldn't let her get closer than she was now. I grimaced, thinking of her smile, the smile of someone who is planning attack. I frowned, but perked up as the room quieted down. Katherine coughed into the mic, her long eyelashes blinking.

The crowd quieted and stared intently at her. "Okay. So...welcome to Inside YouTube's big premiere. We'll be premiering the first three episodes out of a season of ten for you. We have been filming for about a month and we have got some good footage for you guys who really want to see what YouTubers are like. You've met our stars and... Well... Let's start the first episode."

I glanced at the huge projection on the stage. The episode blurred by quickly. I wasn't really paying Attention to what was going on, except when Minx and I were on screen. Narcissistic. I know. She looked amazing and I had to admit that even in the first episode you could tell that we were head over heels for one another, it was shot a few days after that fateful collision in the hallway after all.

By the time the next too finished I was thoroughly immersed in Mark's antics, the cuteness of Melix, and the awkwardness of me and Minx. I laughed at all the right parts and I could tell that this was put together pretty well.

The credits rolled over episode three and the crowd stayed silent. I cringed. What if they didn't like it? What would I do then? Suddenly I heard one fatal clap, and then the entire place burst into applause. My mouth dropped open. They...actually liked it?

So many of them stood up, and the cheering continued for a while. Everything faded out as Katherine coughed. She smiled with those gleaming white teeth of hers. "Well I see you all liked this. But this isn't done yet! But now I have a surprise for one of our YouTubers right here. We are giving a special tribute to the fan favorite of the females. Look at the projection, follow this link and vote. Well count the results as soon as possible."

I watched the audience hurriedly take out their phones and type in the link, quickly voting. I turned to Minx, who looked petrified. I turned to her, whispering in her ear. "What's wrong?" She cringed. "What if they pick her? Or me?" I shrugged. "Then you'll be famous. Let's hope they pick Mary or something." She nodded.

About a minute later Katherine coughed. "And now. For the winner. It was a close tie between two girls, but the winner is, MINX!" Minx froze next to me as everybody started cheering for her. I smiled, patting her shoulder. "Go to Katherine."

She nodded in terror, slowly getting up to go to Katherine. The shorter woman smiled, and handed Minx the mic. Suddenly I saw a flash beside me and heard vicious laughter. With a shock I saw Liz walking towards Minx. She laughed and took the mic from her. "IS THIS A JOKE?"

( ** _A/N: I'm at school. I needed something to do. All hail mangaminx. My anniversary for loving her is September 17th)_**


	25. Chapter 25-Minx

**_This is my fight song_**

 ** _Take back my life song_**

 ** _This is my fight song_**

 ** _And I don't really care what nobody else believes_**

 ** _Cause I've still got a lotta fight left in me_**

 ** _May 7, 2013_**

I stood frozen, like a deer in the headlights. I could feel waves of fury coming from Krism across the stage, but I couldn't do anything. That laugh... That laugh seemed to possess me. Liz was strutting across the stage with my mic like she owned it. The audience looked shocked, their eyes on me.

I, of course, stood still, not able to move at all. I felt my hands start to shake as I slowly turned to Liz. "Is this a joke?!" She laughed at... Me. "You people would actually vote for this waste of space? I mean, I could see Marzia winning, or Mary, or even that bitch Krism, but this piece of trash?" She tossed her hair back and laughed... Just laughed.

The entire cast looked shocked, but i focused on Krism. Her eyes were slits as she shook with rage. But when she met my gaze she softened, encouraging me, helping me. Krism was my rock, my strength. I turned to Liz again, who met my eyes with a smirk.

"And you, are you going to say anything? Are you too scared to talk to  
Me. Pathetic. Freak. That's what you are. You probably did so many little favors for the producers to get on this show. Oh wait, you're a little gay piece of shit who's so above that. I regret breathing the same air as you, and that bitch you call a girlfriend. I should call and have her deported back to wherever hole she crawled out of."

I heard the audience gasp at those remarks, especially the one about Krism. How could this happen to me? What could make a person hate me so much? How could I have loved such a monster, what was this hold she had over me? I should just snip the thread, and let her go. But why was I rooted to the spot? She was nothing to me, she couldn't hurt me. I just had to fight it.

I glanced at Krism, staring into her rage filled eyes. _I have to fight for you!_

Krism suddenly stood up, looking ready to throw a table. I coughed softly. "Sit down Krism." She widened her eyes. "But-" I held up a hand. "Sit down." With a regretful glance she slowly lowered back into her seat, with a questioning gaze.

Liz gasped dramatically. "It speaks! What a surprise! Sticking up for yourself finally?" I turned to her, shaking. "Yes. I understand what I need to do. I've realized it. And yeah I'm an idiot. I'm stupid."

Liz smirked. "Glad you realize it, so you have a point?" I nodded. "Yes. Now please let me continue. I just wanted to know how you turned out like this, what happened to you to break you so much? I did nothing to you, and you want to destroy me. What kind of sick person does that?"

Liz grimaced. "I'm not sick. I'm having fun." I stopped her. "I told you to stop talking. Now, I've been wondering these past few months why I let you have this power over me. Why do I freeze whenever you're near? Why can you relapse me? The truth is, well, I don't know. But you know what I do know? As long as I keep believing that you have control over me I'm just going to fade away. But I don't have to believe that.

If I just forget about you I'll be fine. Because what you say doesn't matter, you're lying. And yes, I feel worthless sometimes, and i feel like I want to die, but that's because I have depression. I can't change that. You know that. But you can't hurt me if I don't let you."

I began to smile. "It's actually funny, you try so hard. Almost like you're obsessed with me. You know, I loved you so so much, I would've given you anything you wanted. When you cheated on me it broke my heart, I felt broken. But it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Besides freeing me of you it brought me to LA. And that, Liz, brought me to her."

Liz frowned. "Who? That pathetic girlfriend of yours?" I nodded. "Yeah. and that's not her name. Her name is Krism. And she's better than you'll ever be. She cares about me, she loves me, she makes me want to be a better person. Krism is my rock, my strength. She is the only one who kept me from deteriorating from your bullying. She is my soulmate."

Liz laughed in the midst of my speech. "Enough of this depression lovey dovey crap. Just go kill yourself, we'll all be better off." I laughed. "Honestly, now that I think about it, your insults are pretty pathetic. By the way if I killed myself because of this you would be facing charges of manslaughter, so don't try me."

Liz look shocked at my outburst. I turned to the left. "Krism, come here." She looked shocked as she slowly walked over to me. I turned back to Liz. "Guess what? This is what love is like, this is why I don't need you anymore. You can't hurt me. And this is Krism. I hope you remember her, she did almost break your neck the other day. Now my final thing I have to say to you is that I pity you, you're so full of hate you can't see the beauty in life."

I smiled at Krism. "Any final words?" She smirked. "Yeah, but mine are different than yours." She walked to Liz and smiled sweetly. "Burn in hell bitch." With that she swung at her, smashing her nose. I heard the crack as she went down. Liz yelled in pain and turned to us, blood running down her face.

Suddenly she didn't look so flawless, more broken maybe. She growled. "Guess what Minx, that's not love! I've spent a lot of time and energy researching that freak Krism! She's lying to you! She isn't who she says she is! Ask her how she really got that eye! Ask her about Rachel!"

With that she stood up and walked off of the stage, leaving us all speechless. I heard a single clap in the audience, which multiplied until everyone was on their feet, cheering for us. I turned to Krism, pushing Liz's remarks to the back of my head. I smiled at her, feeling a great weight lifted off of my heart.

"I did this for us, I love you Krism." Krism smiled back at me. "I love you too." But I swear I saw fear in her gaze. I leaned in, kissing her softly as the crowd cheered on. We broke apart and Katherine ran towards us. "Girls I'm so sorry about what happened! You can go back to the house, I called a car. The fans will understand!"

I nodded. "I think that's for the best." With that I turned to the audience. "I love you guys! See you later!" They cheered as Krism and I walked offstage.

I turned to Krism when we reached the backstage area. "I can't believe it! I did it! I stood up to her!" Krism nodded. "I knew you could do it. And I know we should be celebrating but I need to step outside and make a call really quickly. Wait for me and we'll go find the car."

I nodded. "Of course." Krism smiled in relief and walked out the back door, already pressing buttons on her phone. I let Liz's final words seep back into my mind. _She's not who you think she is! Ask her about Rachel!_ Who was Rachel? I assumed Liz was lying but I had my doubts. And Krism suddenly having to make a call was a bit suspicious.

What if she was lying to me? She couldn't! She loved me! I let my curiously get the better of me and I slowly crept out the back. Krism thankfully didn't notice me, and was having a heated conversation on her cell phone. "...Liz hinted at her! She found out! How could she find out Amanda? What do I do? If Minx finds out what happened... What I did... Well, I won't be able to stand it!"

I walked out, grabbing Krism's shoulder. "You're hiding something from me, I can't get my heart broken again! Who. Is. Rachel?!"

Krism stared at me in fear, dropping her phone as her eyes widened in terror.

( _A/N: very happy with this chapter. But I know one particular reader, yes Hannah I'm talking about you, who wants to know KRISMS secret. Next chapter reveals all. You'll have to wait)_


	26. Chapter 26-Krism

**_My legs are dangling off the edge_**

 ** _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend_**

 ** _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone gone gone gone_**

 ** _May 7, 2013_**

My phone clattered to the ground as I stated at Minx in horror. She was shaking with rage. "Krism? Kris?" Amanda's voice echoed from my phone but I was too scared to pick it up. Minx's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You know I can't handle this Krism! Now tell me, who is Rachel!"

I froze again at the mention of her name. My mind flashed back to everything, to the pain and suffering, to the crying.

 _Glass shards rained down as sharp as ice. Screaming. Crying. Pain. RACHEL!_

I flinched again and stared at Minx. "You don't understand Minx! This isn't just something I can talk about!" Minx laughed bitterly. "I don't understand?! Do you know what I've gone through? I can handle whatever shit you're about to say! Who is she huh, your mistress?"

I shook my head. "No! Don't you dare say that about her! And what I've been through is ten times worse then whatever happened to you! It's you who doesn't understand!" Minx took a step towards me. "I will! Now tell me Krism!" I backed away from her. "I can't!"

With that I flew back into the building, past a shocked Minx, and ran. I ran up the flights of stairs until i finally reached the roof. Tears were rolling down my face as I strode into the open air, my hair flying in the breeze. I laughed bitterly.

"I tried Rach. I promised she wouldn't ever find out about you, I'm sorry." I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. The concrete seemed so welcoming, so far but so close. I dangled a foot off the roof. No one would miss me, I could just do it. I deserved it.

"Stop!" I turned around and saw Minx staring at me with a panicked gaze. She was hyperventilating and panting. I stepped away from the edge as she smirked. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Now stop before you hurt yourself. Come here."

I hesitated but began to stride towards her, she was so beautiful. I had to. When i reached her she frowned. "You're crying. Why? Look Krism whatever you tell me I won't be mad. I swear."

I bit my lip and looked down. "You'll never look at me the same way again. You'll never talk to me again. I'm a monster. I deserve to die." Minx laughed. "You sound like me, join the club. Look, we can start slow. Who is Rachel?"

I felt another tear run down my face at her name. Minx noticed. "Krism?" I sighed, knowing I couldn't hide it any longer. This was my final punishment, my fate. Minx would hate me and it would all be over.

"She's my sister." I mumbled this, the tears falling faster. Minx smiled. "See. Not that hard. Now tell me why she makes you cry." I walked away from Minx and sat on the ground near the edge.

She followed suit and scooted closer so our thighs touched. I looked down, my hair falling in my face. "You might as well brace yourself Minx. This is the last time you'll ever love me." Minx gasped. "That's not true! Just explain what the hell is going on."

I sighed. "Well, since that bitch Liz found it out I guess I have to say it. I'll start from the beginning. Rachel is my sister. She was sixteen last time i saw her. She looks like a younger more beautiful version of me. We did everything together. Even things I hated..."

 _"Come on Kris! It'll be fun! Maybe you can meet some guys!" I shook my head as we strode into the party. Rachel looked beautiful as always, in a poofy white dress that was too short for my liking. "You know dad will never approve!"_

 _She nodded and laughed that tinkly laugh of hers. "I know, that's why I chose it! You're no saint yourself!" I looked down. Rachel forced me to wear a tight red dress, and even I had to admit I looked good. But this just wasn't my scene._

 _The music was loud as we walked in and I felt a bit overwhelmed as I sat in a couch, not wanting to be bothered._

 _"_ So I was dragged to the party with her.  
Rachel always loved stupid high school cliches like that. Never me though. I would've preferred to stay home over that." Minx laughed quietly. "I know you would." I continued with my story.

"We got seperated and I started talking to this guy who would not leave me alone..."

 _"Hey you're cute, what's your name?" I smirked. "I'm too old for you buddy." The guy flipped his hair. "Bet not. Names Josh, I'm eighteen, how old are you?" I smiled. "Twenty one, and I'm gay by the way. So don't waste your time on me."_

 _Josh laughed. "It's fine. We can be friends. But you look like you need to loosen up. You want something to drink?" I thought to myself. I was growing parched. I nodded and we walked to the kitchen._

 _I chose a fruity red drink which helped me get a bit more relaxed. Then I had another, and one more. By my fourth I was up and dancing, and Rachel looked concerned._

"Rachel asked me what was wrong and I was too wasted to care what I said." Minx listened intently.

 _"Hey Kris what's with you? I think you should go home or lie down." I giggled. "I'm fine. And what's your problem, why is my baby sister telling me what to do! You always have to be better then me! Well you know what! I don't care! Come on, we're leaving."_

 _Rachel looked shocked. "I'll choose not to listen because you're so drunk. Going home is a good idea. Hand me the keys."_

 _I laughed. "I'm the only one old enough to drive responsibly here! Now get in the car!" We were nearing the silver Prius. Rachel looked scared. "You're too drunk to drive! Give me the keys!" I shook my head._

 _"I'll be fine Rach, I swear. Now let's go_  
 _Home, I feel a wicked hangover coming on." Rachel nodded slowly. "O-okay Kris. Just drive slowly." I nodded. "Of course."_

Minx looked scared, and I knew she already guessed the ending of my sad tale. "And yeah, I decided to drive home. Drunk of course like an idiot."

 _We were going at least 75. Rachel looked terrified as she gazed at me. "Kris give me the keys! Pull over! This is so dangerous!" I shook my head. "No were fine. It'll be okay." Suddenly Rachel's eyes widened. "KRISTEN LOOK OU-" And then the world was black, and red._

"They said we crashed headfirst into a tree. I was unconscious but woke up right before the ambulances came. I had a few cuts here and there And my eye stung but otherwise I was fine."

 _I surveyed my surroundings. My car was crushed and I was bleeding. I smelled blood, but it was too much to be my own. I suddenly kicked into overdrive. "RACHEL!" I screamed. I maneuvered in the car and screamed when I saw the damage._

 _Rachel was slumped awkwardly, her neck twisted at an awkward angle. She was bleeding from her abdomen, where glass was inserted. She was... Dead. I screamed and screamed until my voice was raw and until the paramedics came._

I laughed. "I KILLED MY OWN FREAKING SISTER! IM A MURDERER! You know, it was so hard to go on living!"

 _I was laying in a hospital bed. I had been in here for two weeks and still_  
 _Refused to speak. I stared at the ceiling and tried to keep my eyes open. Every time they closed I only saw her and me and everything._

 _My parents came to visit. Mom glared at me when she walked in. She hadn't come to visit me since the accident. "You're a monster Kristen! You're own sister! You just had to drag her to a party and drive drunk! I cannot believe you would do this!"_

 _My father shook his head in the doorway. "We've been thinking Kristen and, well, from now on you are not part of this family. Not after what you did. After you get out you have twenty four hours to get out of our house."_

 _I wanted to scream and to cry and to yell, but nothing came out. I was a blank slate. My parents left the room and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I didn't think there were any left._

"So I left the hospital and packed my things, finally finding a place to stay. I had no one except for Amanda so I stayed with her. I was already doing YouTube but I wanted extra income. So I went for job interviews all through New York. But my name was all over the headlines. Everyone knew me, so no one would hire me. I was the girl  
Who killed her sister."

 _The woman frowned at me. "So you want to change your name to... Krism?" I nodded. "As soon as possible." She nodded as she stamped the paper and handed it to met it was legal. That name was gone. I was going by Krism online so I would get used to this._

"And then this stupid eye comes to play!" I yelled at the thought of that Crimson thing. "Did you know that extreme trauma can change eye color? No? I didn't either. Now it serves as my little reminder of what a horrible person I am."

" _Amanda I don't think I can do this anymore. I look in the mirror and see her. I feel her. And this eye reminds me of her. I want to die." Amanda sighed. "Don't say that! Just read this." She preened a printed email that said something about a Youtuber reality show._

 _I frowned. "What is this?" Amanda smiled. "They want you for a reality show in a few months. You should go. It'll be worth it. Get your mind off things."_

I _thought to myself. Maybe it would be good for me. I decided to go, to start a new life as Krism and not Kristen._

"I changed my name, I left my hometown, there was no evidence left! I don't know how she tracked me! But there it is Minx! Your girlfriend is a murderer, how do you feel?!"

Minx stood up shakily and kissed me suddenly, and all of the pain began to melt away. Minx pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"Krism, that wasn't your fault! You were drunk! That wasn't you! You can't blame yourself for her death! But you can cry! Cry and let it out, you don't have to hide it anymore."

I was in shock. She didn't hate me? It wasn't my fault? It wasn't my fault? But... I sunk to the ground and began to sob as Minx wrapped her arms around me. And we sat, and I cried, and I let everything out for the first time.

 _(_ ** _There you have Krism's secret. What do you guys think? This was been planned from the beginning. Hope you like.)_**


	27. Chapter 27-Minx

**_Will I be enough for you?_**  
 ** _Will I be enough to make it all feel better?_**

 ** _May 13, 2013_**

A week had passed since the premiere, and Liz was nowhere to be seen. I assumed she had been fired, but we weren't told anything. Krism seemed a bit unstable since her confession, but I assumed it must feel good to have a weight such as that lifted off of your chest.

I sat on the soft couch, perched in between a restless Krism and jumpy Mark. I sighed, sinking into the couch. It was only eight in the morning and Krism and I had both been up late last night, I didn't know how she could be so bouncy. I grumbled. "Ugh, you guys are so fidgety..."

Krism giggled. "You're such a grump. I'm just curious about what's going on right now." I sighed. "Me too." Katherine had texted us and said for the entire cast to meet in the living room. I was confused, we didn't normally have house meetings. This was kind of weird but I really just wanted to know what was going on.

I heard a tiny cough and saw that Katherine was standing in the corner of the room. I stopped talking and she smiled. "Hey guys, sorry to wake you up so early. So, here's what I'm gonna say. With the extra footage and the ten episodes already cut we have about fifteen episodes made, which is our full run. So... You know what that means?"

Felix narrowed his eyes. "It's over? We're leaving? It's only been like a month." Katherine nodded. "I know, this has gone by so quickly, but I've loved working with all of you. Tomorrow we will have a celebration of sorts, and the next morning you can all start leaving."

Everyone murmured in shock. This had started to feel like home, especially to me. I couldn't comprehend going back to that cottage in Cornwall. Not to mention not having all my friends with me. But, I would have Krism, and that was all that mattered.

Katherine smiled sadly. "I hope you guys enjoy the show once we cut everything and we'll be sending you each a copy. I hope you've enjoyed the experience, despite some...difficult moments and people. But, nevertheless, this was a positive experience that I hope you loved. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a swish of her blazer she began to walk out of the room but stopped suddenly. "Oh by the way, the cameras are off now. Just thought you should know." With that she left us staring at each other.

Mary sighed. "I can't believe it's over. This feels like home now, I can't comprehend going back to Mississippi. Marzia laughed. "England feels so far away now. I don't know how I'll adjust again."

I turned to Krism, who was staring into space. I tapped her shoulder, smiling brightly. She turned and I saw that sadness and fear in her eyes again. I immediately went into protection mode.

"Krism? What's wrong? What's happening?" I assumed she realized what she looked like and wiped a smile on her face. "Well, I was just wondering how I'm going to adjust to New York again, it seems a million miles away."

I frowned. "Are we moving to New York? I assumed Cornwall but I'll go wherever you are." Krism squinted at me in a confused manner. "Minx, look, I love you, but we have to face facts. Neither of us can move countries right now. I think that...it would be best if we remained long distance until we can settle in."

I frowned at her. How could she say that? "Krism I'll go to New York if I have to! Or you can move to Cornwall, I'll do anything!" Krism sighed. "Minx you know my situation right now. I'm living with Amanda, I don't have a place of my own, and I need to work out some things before we can get a place. Besides, your eyes light up when you talk about Cornwall, I could never take you from there."

I shook my head. "After all the work we've done to be together you want to split up?!" Krism nodded. "We'll still be together, just not together physically. I know in a few months I'll be ready and I'll try to get to Cornwall."

I widened my eyes again but closed them as I processed her response. She wanted to leave me, to make me wait a whole two months before seeing her again? How could this happen to me?

I sighed, smiling sadly at Krism. "Are you positively sure about this?" She nodded. "Absolutely." I smiled. "Then we have to make the last day count, and we can book planes at similar times so we can go to the airport together."

Krism nodded. "Definitely. But... Let's forget about it today, and just be together." I nodded. "Alright." But, I couldn't help but Let a trace of the sadness creep into my voice as I plastered a smile onto my face.

 **The next day**

I had been spending all the time I could with Krism, and was relishing her presence. I suddenly noticed how her hair moved with the wind, and how here eyes sparkled when she laughed. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her.

Tonight was the last dinner and the next morning at nine Krism and I would depart for the airport. My flight was at ten, hers at eleven. The perfect schedule. I was in my room, sitting on the floor packing. Krism lounged on my bed, presumably on Tumblr again.

I heard random chuckles from her, and knew she was looking at that. My closet looked so full, and I was dreading packing, though it had to happen now. I ran my hand across the clothes rack, remembering the first day in LA.

I was so scared, so heartbroken, so... Different. That's not me anymore, that was a different woman. I began stuffing shirts and pants into the suitcase, reminiscing at each one. Then I pulled the last item out from the closet. It was my dress I wore to the dinner, where I was trying to impress Krism.

I laughed, back then I would have never dreamed of having a girl like Krism, but now I did. She called out from my bed. "I liked that dress. Don't get rid of it." I nodded to myself. "Duly noted."

I finished putting everything in my suitcases, from my knickknacks to my shoes to random crap I wanted to keep. Before it could explode I zipped and sat on one of the overflowing bags. I laughed as it bulged.

I heard Krism sigh as she shut the laptop. She flopped down, her hair fanning out under her. "You know, I've been thinking, and wondering." I opened my mouth to ask what about but it was clear that Krism was talking to herself.

"I wonder what will happen to us, and to me, and to you. What if our relationship crumbles? But we have to try, you know?"

I smiled sadly as Krism stated at the ceiling.

"Yeah...I know."

( **A/N- next chapter will be extremely long to make up for this one. This was a bit of a filler I confess. Anyway, love you guys!)**


	28. Chapter 28-Krism

Chapter 28-Krism

May 14, 2013

I sighed as I lay back on Minx's bed. I was sort of in a dreamlike state, as I realized that the next day I would be leaving Minx, maybe for a long time. I didn't want to deal with that, so denial seemed best. But I couldn't help speaking about my feelings, so of course I started rambling. But, as I trailed off, I heard Minx's phone buzz. I sat up, wondering who it was. Minx turned her gaze on me after reading the screen, smirking when she saw that I was simply waiting for a response. "It's Dlive, he said that everyone is supposed to meet downstairs in ten, apparently Mary and Marzia planned something." I laughed a bit. "When it comes to those two it isn't ever just 'something'. They must have done something big. I say we use this as our last excuse to get dressed up."

Minx sighed. "So be it. But…all of my clothes are already packed…" I giggled. "Then you can borrow an outfit of mine." Minx look wary. "Krism we're not even the same size, and we don't even have the same taste." I stood up, taking in our current outfit situation. I was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a t shirt, and Minx was in sweatpants and a tank top. I sighed, accessing my options. "Let's go, we'll have to do this fast. Nine minutes and counting." I grabbed Minx's arm and dragged her through the door between our rooms. She sputtered in protest as we flew through the slightly used gaming room. When we reached my room Minx laughed.

"You haven't even packed yet?" I shrugged, looking sheepishly at my messy room. "I didn't want to pack until tonight, and I needed someone a bit taller to help take my posters down." Minx nodded. "True. So… what type of clothes do you have in mind?" I shrugged. "Let me take a look." With a flourish I opened my messy closet and began sifting through my clothes, throwing random items out. I smiled as I saw the perfect outfit for me. I quickly threw it across the room to get in a minute. For Minx I chose a simple, comfortable outfit. It was a few sizes too big for me, so it would most likely fit her perfectly. I hurled it at Minx and screamed for her to change into it. I quickly slipped on mine and turned around to see Minx waiting. I brushed out my hair and instructed her to do the same to hers. While she brushed I combed mine out into a long sleek mane.

Minx flipped her now wavy hair and looked to me for instruction. I sighed. I was going to have to do both of our makeup in…I checked the clock. Three minutes?! I turned to Minx, annoyance on my face. "I guess we'll have to be fashionably late. I have to do our makeup." Minx sighed. "Do we really have to?" I nodded seriously. "Absolutely, of course, yes, duh. This is our last night in this house; we are going to get all dressed up." Minx nodded hesitantly. "Alright…but why do you have to do both of our makeup?" I sighed. "Do you really trust yourself with an eyeliner pencil?" Minx shivered. "Never mind."

I smiled. "Now, in the words of Manga Minx, YouTube extraordinaire, let's do this!" I decided to work on mine first while Minx read out Tweets to me. After finishing my foundation and concealer I applied a light coating of caramel eyeshadow, plus eyeliner and mascara. With a quick coat of bold red lipstick I was done, and I quickly applied the same makeup to Minx, but also applied bold purple eyeliner to match her hair. I smiled and looked in the mirror with her when we were done. Her eyes widened slightly. "Wow…I look like a girl. We look awesome." I nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's go, we are three minutes late!" 

Minx and I dashed to the door and to beside the stairwell. I knew everyone was waiting downstairs by the chatter coming from down there. I turned to Minx, smiling at the anxious look on her face. "It's fine, let's just walk." We proceeded down the staircase and to the living room, where the chatter stopped as we walked in. Mary and Marzia ran up to us. They looked gorgeous and I knew I made the right choice to dress up. Mary had on a teal and white polka dotted dress while Marzia opted for a simple playsuit. Marzia smiled. "You guys look gorgeous!" I smiled at her. "Thanks, you as well." I hoped we looked okay.

I was wearing a black skater dress with a white peter pan collar, and black creepers. Minx was wearing a pair of grey shorts, a black belt with a decorative bow, and a white t shirt that read GAME OR DIE, in all caps, with her own leather jacket and black converse. They were both left in my room from the last time she was in there. Mark walked up to us and pretended to faint. "DAYUM you ladies are looking fine tonight! What are we doing on this afternoon?" I gasped when I realized what Mark looked like. His normally dark brown hair was dyed bright pink, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Minx started chuckling. "Nice hair Mark, but why?" He shrugged. "It's for charity, and I needed a change." I nodded and looked around the room. Nothing looked special and I was really confused as to why our outfits would be appropriate. Mary noticed my look of confusion and smiled. "Oh yeah, we decided that this party would be better spent elsewhere. Then, we can sleep off our hangovers on the plane ride home tomorrow." I laughed. "What do you have in mind?" Mary simply smiled innocently and beckoned us all to the front door.

2 Hours Later

We were at a karaoke club and it was getting, in a word, pretty crazy. Everyone kept getting recognized, and it wasn't weird, it was almost like we were a big family. The fans were cool and we were having fun just hanging out. Minx and I were currently dancing with these two girls Alison and Rachelle. They were big fans of Minx's and seemed to be having a good time. They were pretty cool so...it was cool. Felix and Mark kept running onstage to belt out ballads while the rest of us just partied it up. They were dancing right now and some club song was blasting through the speakers.

Alison giggled as the song stopped. She turned to the stage and widened her mouth at the apparent hilarious scene. The song changed to "You're the One that I Want", from Grease. And we all turned to the stage as Mark started singing. I couldn't see who was up there with him but heard Minx laugh as she, as the tall one, saw who it was. Whoever it was belted out the next verse fabulously and when I got a good view I saw it was a young tall blonde girl in a purple and black corset like dress. She looked ecstatic as she and Mark did some sassy dance moves.

I turned to Minx. "Who is that?" Minx laughed. "I don't know. Her name is Hannah or Anna or something but she ran into us and apparently she's a big fan of Mark. When they finished the song they struck a pose and walked offstage, allowing a dance song to start again. That girl walked up to us. Minx scolded her playfully. "You're a bit too young to be here ya know." She laughed. "I'm fifteen and you don't get carded here. I have to go, I'm due at my friend's house. See you guys." I nodded and she walked away.

Suddenly I heard the DJ speaking. He sounded pumped up. "ANDDDDD NOWWW ITSSS TIME FOR THE…KARAOKE SURPRISE! A group of contestants will have to get up and sing a song. The spotlight will choose!" I shut my eyes and prayed it wouldn't land on us, grimacing as the light's heat hit me. "Well you group of four need to get on up here!" I shuffled along to the stage with Alison, Rachelle, and a terrified Minx. We got our required song, it was "Where Dem Girls At", by David Guetta and prepared. Minx froze and whispered in my ear. "What do I do?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I assume you can rap so you can jump in on Nicki's parts."

Minx looked terrified and I smiled at her. "Come on, you'll be okay. Maybe it will be fun." She nodded. "Fine." The song started and we all began singing except for Minx, who was waiting her turn. She looked terrified. Thankfully the crowd was cheering and shouting the words with us. It was about to be Nicki's part and I was worried for Minx, but I met her eye and she looked determined. Suddenly she snapped, and the words flowed out.

Peeby, Peeby, who's Peebo Bryson?  
Two years ago I renewed my license

Anyway why'd I start my verse like that?

You can suck a dick or you can suck on a ball sack

No no I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that

Just the other day I go London saw that

Kissing on the street paparazzi all that

Hey hey what can I say de de de de de de de de

Walk into the club all my girls in the back of me

This aint football why the fuck they trying to tackle me

Really, see a dude at the bar like really

Looking like he want a good time like really

Says he got a friend for my home girl Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily

Soon we finished the song and the crowd cheered as we panted. I turned to Minx. "You're pretty good." She nodded. "Same to you." The rest of the night flew by and on the car ride home I suddenly realized that this might be the last time Minx and I could be together like this. 

(A/N: Hey guys, so yeah. I updated again. Hannah, you know who you are, you're welcome bruh. And yeah, new chapter soon. I have a weekend of nothing but homework and hanging out with my best friend so maybe sometime next week I'll update again)


	29. Chapter 29-Minx

Chapter 29: Minx

May 15 , 2013

All the right moves

In all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

(A/N: I don't own Welcome to Night Vale, it is mentioned in this chapter. You should listen to it)

I stared at my packed suitcase, watching the sun rise. I actually hadn't slept at all last night, besides I would be having an extremely long plane ride back to Cornwall. I was also too hyped up from all the fun. We got back from our little outing at around midnight and the others collapsed while I simply stared at the ceiling. I had to leave in fifteen minutes for my plane, as did Krism, Felix, and Marzia. Me and the other Englanders had flights at about the same time while Krism's flight was about thirty minutes after ours.

I was extremely sad that I had to leave her but I knew that it was her decision and that I needed to respect that. But, that didn't mean I had to like it. My phone buzzed suddenly and I lazily grabbed it. I had a Tweet that had been sent to me. It was as followed. _Heard you and that skank you call a girlfriend are parting ways, honestly I'm sad to see you two part, you two pieces of trash were made for each other._ It was from Liz. I sighed. I so did not have time for this right now. I chose to ignore it and just get on with my day. I did as I did every day and walked downstairs to our cute little kitchen.

I quickly grabbed a bowl and ate some cereal quickly and quietly, relishing in the quiet of the house. I don't think it had ever been so silent. Normally this place was bustling with business and you could always hear someone recording a gaming video, normally Felix or Mark was the loudest. But now we would all leave. Mark simply had to drive to his house in LA, so he was leaving last. Dlive as well. Cry had a long ride back to Florida, and Ken and Mary would fly back to Mississippi. Everything would be silent, always.

I decided that I would try to relax before seeing if the others were ready, so I simply shuffled back to my room and grabbed my earbuds. Obviously I was taking the day off, and I wanted to just simply chill out. I went on my Podcasts app and clicked on the next episode of my favorite podcast, _Welcome to Night Vale._ I smiled as I spoke the next part aloud with the host, Cecil. "Welcome to the friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass ahead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome…to Night Vale."

I sighed and lay back as my earbud was suddenly ripped from my ear. I turned in shock to see Krism with the end of it. She smirked. "Ooh what is this?" She put it in her ear and smiled, eventually taking it out. "All hail the glow cloud." I giggled, hearing her repeat the quote. Krism smiled. "You know, I hope you're ready, because we have to leave soon." I sat up, quickly pressing the pause button. "Yeah, I'm ready. I've been up all night, everything is packed, and I'm good." Krism nodded. "Ah, well then, be downstairs in ten minutes. Felix is loading our suitcases in. I nodded. "Alright." Thank god that my equipment was being shipped to Cornwall, I would not trust Felix at all.

Krism sighed. "Look Minx, this isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again. Eventually, I mean. Though that might take a while I know we can do this." I nodded. "Okay." The truth was I was still a little annoyed with Krism over this, but she was a grown woman and she was allowed to make her own choices. Krism grabbed my hand. "Minx, how can I ever thank you. You showed me the world; you brought my monochrome views back to full color. Without you I would still be blaming myself for everything, for her, for Rachel. And…I love you."

I sighed. "I love you too. And that's why it hurts so much to leave you." She smiled again. "We can do this. You're the Kousei to my Kaori, you can't get rid of me." I smiled at her reference. "Doesn't Kaori die?" She smirked. "Yeah, but you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon." Krism stood up, walking to the door. "Come downstairs soon, to say your goodbyes." I nodded and she walked out.

A few minutes later I grabbed my two suitcases and slipped on my shoes, slowly walking out the door. I dreaded seeing everyone. It was going to be hard to leave my friends, they felt like family after only a little over a month. I was going to miss hearing Mark and Felix belting out songs and joking around while Marzia and Mary rolled their eyes. I was going to miss Cry and his secretive ways, and Ken with his huge beard. I would see Dlive again, so I didn't miss him. I was going to miss waking up to Krism yelling at me. I was going to miss recording with her. I was going to miss kissing my girlfriend. I was going to miss her, most of all.

I walked downstairs and heard murmuring coming from the foyer, and crying. As I cleared the staircase I could see Mary and Marzia crying, and the guys holding back tears. Krism was nowhere to be seen, as usual, so I walked over to Dlive. He smiled and gave me a fist bump. "Catch you later Minx." I nodded. "I'll call you and the guys to record sometime soon. I'll have to settle in." He nodded. "Same." I said goodbye to Mary, and to Ken, and to Cry, and then I walked over to Mark. He sniffled and threw himself into my arms. "And I'll miss you most of all!" I smirked. "Sure Mark, sure."

I looked around at my friends. "Where is Krism?" Felix shrugged. "We assumed she was with you if you know what I mean." I blushed furiously. "Shut up! But I saw her like ten minutes ago. She said she was coming down here." Felix snorted. "She better get down here real soon or we'll all miss our flights." I turned to the stairs as Krism began running down them, frantically putting her hair up. "Sorry! I'm coming!" She reached the bottom of the stairs and I laughed. Krism frowned. "What?" I gestured to her shoes; they were on the wrong feet. Krism smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry, I rushed." She fixed her shoes and we began to roll our suitcases out the door." Ours still needed to be loaded.

The others gathered around the door to say goodbye to all of us. Mary was crying. "Call me sometime Minx!" I nodded. Dlive made faces and Mark sobbed into Cry's jacket, while Cry looked on passively. Ken smiled finally as we hopped into the limo beside Marzia, as Felix loaded the last of the luggage. I rolled the tinted window down to see everyone, and waved to them one last time. Felix hopped in the car and started the engine, and we drove away. I stared through the back window as we left the mansion, for the last time.

1 Hour Later

Krism smiled at me as we walked along. She was walking me to my flight, since Marzia and Felix went on ahead. I sighed and stared at the groud. This was it, this was our final moment. I looked at Krism, who was gazing around at the huge LA airport. I needed to relish our last moments together. I saw that we were nearing the gate and turned to Krism, who looked extremely sad. She smiled, trying to look cheerful. "Come on, don't look so sad, we'll see each other again." I sighed. "I know, but it will be a while." Krism nodded. "Yeah, but we can do this." I heard the Intercom buzz. "Flight 27 to Cornwall is now boarding, repeat, Flight 27 to Cornwall is now boarding."

I sighed. "That's me." I leaned in to kiss Krism but she pushed me away. "Minx if we kiss now it'll just be harder on us." I sighed angrily. "Tell me the truth Krism; do you just not like me anymore?" Krims widened her eyes. "Of course I still love you, but I don't want to walk away longing for another kiss, we just need to leave." I sighed, she had a point. "Goodbye Krism." Krism winked at me. "See you around Michelle." I grimaced at the use of my name and walked to my gate, eventually boarding my plane.

I stared out the window as we drifted into the sky, wondering what Krism was doing, and when I would see her again

Krism POV

I wondered to myself, what is Minx doing? Was she watching a funny video, or editing, or sleeping, was she thinking of me? I rolled my suitcase towards my gate. I had to board in ten minutes, off to New York, and halfway across the world from Minx. I knew I was the one to bring up separating for a while, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that ached inside me. Of course I missed everyone else as well, but Minx, ugh.

I approached the flight attendant at the gate. "You coming in sweetheart?" I froze and thought to myself as she extended a hand for my ticket. What was I doing? How could I leave the best thing that ever happened to me? Why was I such a fucking idiot? I backed away. "No, actually, I'm sorry." Without a word I flew off through the airport. _Minx's plane already left, but if I can get there fast enough…_ I reached the main desk. The receptionist smiled. "Can I help you darling?"

I panted, out of breath already. "One ticket to Cornwall please, on the next plane out!"

(A/N- Sorry this took so long to get up, I have had so much homework over the past few weeks. But, new chapter is out. Also, if you want to see my vision of Liz look up "Audrey, Huniepop." She is a character from a game Minx has played before. I envision her voice as Liz's)


	30. Chapter 30-Minx and Krism

Chapter 30-Minx and Krism

May 16, 2013

If I could fall

Into the Sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you…

Tonight

I deeply inhaled as I walked into my house, lavishing the familiar scent of pine. This was home. I couldn't help but say that it felt great to be home, and I was excited to get back to my old routine. I slowly climbed up the stairs and into my room. I smiled to myself as I saw all my stuff, and threw my suitcase to the side, vowing to unpack later. I was so excited to be home, even if Krism wasn't here with me. Like I had repeated to myself on the plane, she could do whatever she wanted. She was probably in New York by now with her old friends and having a great time. I on the other hand was sitting alone in my house, in silence.

Wait, I reminded myself, I'd done this for years, living alone again would be a piece of cake. I had a quiet house to record videos in, a beautiful neighborhood, and nothing to bother me. But, I was starving. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and opened a cabinet, only to find that it was empty. I chuckled to myself. Obviously it was time to go shopping. Quickly I grabbed one of my bags and fished out my car keys. I smirked to myself. It's been a while, time to cruise through Cornwall.

Krism POV

I gripped the handle of my seat tightly as the plane flew on. I sighed, murmuring to myself. "One more hour, one more hour, just one more heart-wrenching agonizing hour." The man next to me looked at me as if I was insane, and then turned away quickly. I snorted to myself quietly. Idiots. Currently we were over the ocean, so all that could be seen was the calm blue of the waters and the fluffy clouds. I checked my phone. Only one minute had passed, this was going to be an extremely long plane ride. I felt my phone buzz, someone was texting me. After opening the message I saw that it was Minx.

Hope your flight is going well. Just got home myself. I quickly tapped the screen, ready to respond. I love you. No, too clingy. I deleted the message. I miss you. No, delete again. I wish I could see you right now and kiss you. No. I decided just to close the message and not respond at all. I began playing a random game, sighing again. 58 more minutes.

Minx POV

I strolled through town, happy to finally be back. Because of the cool spring weather absolutely everyone was outside today. I saw people of all ages walking around, just enjoying the cool breeze and the nice stores and performers. But, I had a mission. I needed to pop into ASDA for some groceries, and then it was on home. I needed to wait on my equipment to ship after all. I walked around the corner, where I knew the small shop was. Quickly, I walked in and grabbed a basket; I was only planning on buying a few things at the moment. I would wait to buy all of my necessities.

As I walked through the produce section I heard a tiny gasp, and then a giggle. What the hell, I thought. Suddenly as I inspected the tomatoes I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a teenage girl and boy, about 16. The girl was looking very stylish, with long silky black hair in a beanie and a sweater with jeans. The guy had shaggy brown hair and was dressed in a skater style. The girl smiled shyly. "Hey, you don't know me obviously, but I'm a huge fan of you! I'm the one who made your last prop hunt title card." I smiled. "Jess, hey! Great to meet you in person. So you live in Cornwall as well?" She nodded. "Yeah, and this is my boyfriend Ben, we both live here." Ben smiled and walked away to look at the price of the produce. I nodded. "Awesome, so what brings you to ASDA?"

Jess smiled kindly. "Well we-"Suddenly she was cut off by the appearance of two blonde girls, one slightly shorter than the other. I sighed as I saw who it was. The identical cat-like grins and narrowed eyes said it all. It was Liz, and her little sister Monica, who I never really saw that often. She was exactly like Liz so obviously she was always out partying.

Monica sneered. "Look who it is, little skater girl Jess." Jess stopped talking and tilted her head down, staring at the floor and letting her bangs fall into her face. Liz turned to me. "Minx, you never responded to my Tweet, what's wrong, scared?" I shrugged. "Well given the fact that my girlfriend almost killed you and you were humiliated on live TV no I'm not afraid of you. But I suggest you tell your bitchy sister to leave Jess alone before I, to put it kindly, knock her teeth out."

Monica turned to me. "Try me old lady." I sighed, exasperated. "I don't want to get into a fight with a child unless I have to." Liz had moved on to Jess. "You two are made for each other, two freaks together. Who could ever like someone like you? I bet your boyfriend is cheating on you. Monica has told me all about you, and how the world would be better if you just died." Jess sighed. "I feel that way sometimes." Quickly, before they could do anything else, I stepped in front of Jess.

"Liz, I know we dislike each other but you need to listen now and listen well. If you say these things you could ruin her life, I understand that you don't know what that can do to a person but it's pretty horrible. I'm going to give you five seconds to walk away from her and act like the adult you're supposed to be instead of like a teenage girl."

Liz snorted. "I can do whatever I want." She began laughing and I counted. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Crunch! I slammed my fist into Liz's nose, causing her to fall to the floor. Monica screamed as Liz hissed in pain. A manager walked over. "What's going on here?" Monica began to speak. "This girl, she went insane, and she-" I snorted. "Let the adults talk please. Hello ma'am this woman and her sister were bullying my friend Jess here and I warned them. If you don't believe me I have video and digital evidence that she's been bullying me for years. You know what something like this can do to a person. I gave her five seconds, and when she didn't move or stop messing with her I punched her."

The manager nodded. "You may go ma'am. I'll have a talk with the two young ladies, and the police." Monica gasped as I dragged Jess away, I assumed Ben followed. I turned to Jess, who was crying. "You okay?" She nodded. "Sorry, but you didn't have to do that for me." I sighed. "I did. Liz has been taunting me for years, but I assume you know that." She nodded. I smiled at her. She reminded me so much of myself. "Look here's my cell number, text me if you want to."

Her face lit up. "Thank you Minx, goodbye!" I smiled. "Bye."

One Hour Later

After everything happened I just grabbed my groceries and left the store. I had been home for about an hour now and all was calm, and I was sitting on the couch reading Tweets. Krism hadn't responded to my text and I was a bit worried. Suddenly my doorbell rang, and it rang again, and again. I walked over to the front door. What was going on? I swung open the door to see a girl; she was panting and had lots of luggage with her. When she looked up I stared into the one crimson eye and gasped.

"Krism?"


	31. Chapter 31-Minx

Chapter 31-Minx

May 16, 2013

Cause what about, what about angels?

They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up

Don't give

Me up

My eyes widened as I saw Krism standing there, exhausted and timid. She looked a little disheveled, and her eyes were wide. They were filled with love and tiredness. I frowned. "What are you doing here? You should be settling down at Amanda's right now." How could she have possibly gotten all the way to Cornwall in such a short amount of time, and why was she here? Krism smiled. "God, it took a long time to get here. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Without another word she brushed past me with her stuff and flopped onto the couch. I hastily shut the door and walked over to her. "You didn't answer my question."

Again, she didn't say a word, merely smiled and made a comment. "Man this house is gorgeous, love what you've done with the place." I narrowed my eyes. "Answer my question Krism, seriously. You made a big deal about everything and then you show up here. Why?" Krism sat up hastily. "You know what, this is why!" With that she leaned over hastily and kissed me, and I could feel the passion in it. She pulled back and opened her eyes. I snorted. "That still doesn't give me an answer." Krism sighed. "I was walking to my gate and then I realized that I was doing something so wrong. I don't want to be in New York, the city of fakes. Hell, Amanda's great but I know I would've been a burden. New York just isn't right for me, nowhere except for where you are is right for me."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. I walked into this house and I just felt so…so lonely. I missed you. And, well, I just didn't really know what to do." Krism sighed. "I'm such an idiot. I was about to leave you…about to leave everything in this world that makes me happy." I smiled at her. "You know, I'm really glad you came back. But, really, we need to figure out what we're going to do next. I mean, we can't keep having this back and forth where something happens and then everything is okay again. We have to figure out what we want, what we need to do."

Krism sighed, running a hand through her messy hair. "Well, I want to live with you, and I want to continue our relationship. I want to wake up next to you every day." I smiled, looking at her over the frames of my glasses. "Well, luckily for you we want the same things." But, I thought, we need some stability. But I would bring that up some other time. I smiled, deciding to start right back where we left off. Krism was staring at the ground, blushing slightly. I laughed, causing her to look up in confusion. "You'll never believe what happened today." I quickly relayed the tale of my encounter with Liz.

Krism burst out laughing when I was finished. "You seriously broke her nose?!" I snorted. "You bet, I wasn't about to let her bully one of my fans with that idiot sister of hers. Honestly, I don't think she thought that I could do it. I think she'll turn tail and run next time she sees us." Krism giggled. "I don't doubt it." I sighed happily as we descended from our giggle fit. This was what I needed in my life, someone to balance me out. Someone like her. I turned to Krism. "Hey, I need to put the groceries up. Our room is upstairs, you'll know it when you see it. There are some extra rooms if you need more space for your things. Go for it." Our room, that sounded nice.

Krism POV

(Two Hours Later)

I sighed as I logged onto Skype. My laptop was set up and I was getting ready to talk to Amanda. I told her that I wouldn't be at the airport and she freaked out, wondering where I was. I assumed she was going to scream at me until she realized where I was. She picked up immediately when I called her. I flinched as she appeared onscreen. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked suspicious. I smiled sheepishly. "Hi let me ex-"Before I could finish my sentence she screamed. "Where are you?! One minute you tell me that you're coming back to New York and now you're in some weird place in I don't know where alone?!"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly alone. I'm in England." Amanda sighed. "No matter what country you're in you can't just live by yourself." I sighed. "I'm not alone. I live with Minx now." Amanda's entire demeanor changed. "You're living with who now?! You're with Minx? Well, at least you have someone responsible to take care of you." I laughed, knowing that we were okay now. "Minx isn't the most responsible person." Amanda giggled. "I assumed. Oh, but Krism. There's actually a reason I freaked out on you. Someone here wanted to see you." I squinted. "Who in New York would want to see me?"

Amanda sighed. "Look Krism. It's just that… when you were on TV with Minx, and when you blew up over social media…some people saw it." I bit my lip. "Who?" Amanda sighed, tears in her eyes. "They're sitting in my living room waiting for you actually. I'll go get them." I gasped. They? She doesn't mean… them. A second later Amanda was back. "I'll put them on, and I'm going to leave the room. Talk to you in a bit Krism." I sighed as I saw the two figures come onscreen. "Hey Mom, Dad."

Mom sighed. "Kristen, we need to speak with you." I narrowed my eyes. "I don't go by that name anymore, and why did you wait a year to speak with me." Dad sighed. "We're trying to talk to you now, we just want to know, Kristen, what possessed you to partake in such sin?" I gasped. "What are you talking about?" Mom narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what we're talking about. It wasn't enough for you to get rid of your sister but now you participate in this reality show with this hussy you call a girlfriend? Kristen, what have you done?"

I ground my teeth. "Well, given that I'm not a part of this family anymore, you don't really have the authority to ask me anything." Dad sighed. "Kristen, we think we can save you from this life of sin you've chosen. You come home this instant and we'll try to help you." I replied. "I don't believe I need help. I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want. You can't force me out of my house." Mom sighed. "Where are you?" I smiled to myself. "I'm living with my GIRLFRIEND, Minx. How's that for you?" Mom gasped. "She must be putting these ideas into your head. Put her on now!" I sighed. "Suit yourself, Minx can you come up here?" I yelled loud enough that she could hear me, and sighed as I heard her walking upstairs. This wasn't going to go well.

Minx POV

I was called upstairs by Krism all of a sudden. Whatever she needed, it sounded urgent. I quickly dashed upstairs and burst into our room. She was on Skype, and looked extremely annoyed. I smiled warmly. "Oh does Amanda want to talk to me?" Krism sighed. "Not quite. Minx, meet my parents." She beckoned me onto our bed to see a middle aged couple glaring at me. The woman turned her nose up at me. "Oh, so are you this 'Minx' girl my daughter has been messing around with?" I looked confused. "Well, if you're asking if Krism is my girlfriend then yes?"

Krism turned to me. "They want me to move home so that they can 'help me' overcome my gayness." I turned to Krism's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Davila, is this true?" Her dad laughed. "We don't have to answer someone like you. Stop corrupting our Kristen, if you would stay out of her life we could fix her." I lost it at that. "Excuse me for my rudeness but what the hell is wrong with you? Krism isn't a car, she doesn't need to be fixed! You need to leave her alone. If you can't accept us then don't speak to us at all!"

Her mom sighed. "Kristen I-"Krism exploded. "That is not my name Mom! I've tried to give you the benefit of the doubt all these years, especially in this past one. I mean, I even blamed myself for Rachel's death until Minx helped me. I was not in a good place. But now I'm happy, why can't you just accept that?"

Mrs. Davila sighed. "We just feel that you need help." Krism was yelling now. "You know what, I don't ever want to hear from you again until you regain your senses. Goodbye." With that she shut the laptop and sighed. "I can't believe this, they call me for the first time in a year just to tell me I've sinned and need to get help." I sighed, hugging her. "There are going to be some homophobes Krism, but we can overcome that." She buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing. I sighed. "Look, if you want to leave, I'm okay with that. I'd rather you regain your connection with your parents."

Krism sat up. "After all we've been through you think I would leave you?" I looked down in shock, Krism's face glistened with tears but she looked completely serious. "You-you won't leave?" Krism smiled, cuddling up to me. "Minx, you couldn't drag me away."

And for once in my life, I think that I am actually happy.

(A/N: Thank you guys for sticking around for this, there will be a long author's note after the epilogue, which is the next chapter. But yes, I am trying to start a sequel, which I think I will be able to do. Thank you for sticking around for this whirlwind of a fanfiction, look forward to the epilogue)


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

March 30, 2014

(A/N- LISTEN TO THE SONG I'VE INCLUDED, IT HELPS WITH THE AESTHETIC OF THE CHAPTER)

You're so worth it, you are

But I wish I could feel it all for you

I wish I could be it all for you

If I could erase the pain

Then maybe you'd feel the same

I'd do it all for you, I would

I would, I would, I would

Minx POV

I sighed as I smoothed down the silky material in my dress, smiling in the mirror as I perfected it. Today was the day, THE DAY. I was finally going to be married to my one true love, Krism, of course. It had been almost a year since we had begun dating, about eight months since all the drama with Inside YouTube. Everything was perfect for me. I hadn't heard from Liz since that day when I broke her nose, which was also a bonus. I assumed that she'd moved on and was tormenting someone else. God bless their soul, ironically of course.

Our relationship had gone rather smoothly since then. We both had steady jobs with YouTube and all, we had time for outings, and everything was going amazing. I was so happy, happier then I'd been in a really long time. My depression even took a turn for the better since she had started living with me. Sure there were days where I felt like utter crap but Krism was always there to comfort me. And, we hadn't heard anything from her parents in months. She was pretty distraught over their blatant disrespect for our relationship but she came to terms with it eventually. We both understood that there would always be people like them in this world to deal with.

At the moment I was smiling to myself, knowing that in just mere moments I would be on the aisle, with Krism. I heard a cough and turned around, wondering who was in the room with me. Dlive smiled at me, in a nice tux with a purple bow tie. He smiled as I saw the bow tie. "I wanted to add a festive touch." I laughed. "I could tell. Thanks, again, for doing this for me." Dlive waved away my thanks. "Anytime, you know this is a big deal, I'm really excited to be giving you away." My parents couldn't fly in for the wedding, so I asked Dlive to give me away. He would be beside me, and Mark beside Krism. She didn't have many close guy friends, and he was the one she liked most in the house.

I sighed, my breath shaky. "I'm just really excited to see everyone, and nervous. I mean, we haven't gone this long without some shake ups in a long time. I expected something…well…horrible to happen." Dlive shrugged, walking farther into the room. "I guess that's what happens when people learn to grow up, the stop tormenting people. Honestly, I think you guys can finally live a stable life." I smiled a shaky smile. "I hope." And that's all that I could do.

I looked in the mirror one last time. My hair was curled for once, and I had on the smallest amount of makeup that I could have. Marzia practically smothered me in beauty products before I put my foot down. But, she told me I at least had to wear concealer and mascara. I actually felt pretty. Quickly I turned to Dlive, who was still smiling slightly. "Is it time?" He nodded. "Bingo. Let's go meet your lovely wife to be."

I walked around Dlive, practically floating out of the room with him in tow. I was just really excited. We were getting married in this nice outdoor space, with flowers and grass and all that jazz. We were getting ready in the guesthouse on the property, while everyone was outside. The wedding was mostly friends, with some family from mostly my side there. But it didn't matter, because this was what we wanted with the ceremony.

I turned the corner and saw the open door where Krism and Mark presumably were. I saw her immediately as I walked into the room and my mouth dropped in shock. She wore her hair out of its usual ponytail, and it flowed in elegant waves down her back. Her dress was identical to mine, but the satin belt on hers was the vibrant crimson color of her eye, contrasting from the purple in mine. She turned around and smiled at me, her eyes crinkling in happiness. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but had some cat eye eyeliner that really made her eyes pop.

Mark was standing to the side, and walked over to chat with Dlive. Krism walked over to me, giving me a small peck. "Like what you see?" I snorted. "Maybe…" She smiled. "Good, take a picture while you can because this took so long. I don't think I ever want to get dressed up again." I giggled. "I assume you let Mary get to you?" She nodded. "You guessed it." Dlive coughed as we gazed at each other. "It's almost time, you guys ready?" I nodded and grabbed Krism's hand, squeezing it. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked to the doors almost as soon as our cue hit. Honestly, this was the first time in forever that I wasn't breaking down because I had to be in front of people. Krism kept me strong. I heard gasps from the audience as we walked out the doors, hand in hand. Mark and Dlive walked beside each of us on either side. I scanned the audience and saw so many familiar faces. As we neared the alter I looked up to see our bridesmaids standing, along with our maids of honor. Amanda was Krism's, and Marzia was mine, given that she is the closest female friend I have that could fly in. The other bridesmaids were Mary, Doxy, Lizzie, and Krism's friend Amber.

We reached the alter, turning to face one another. I may have tuned out a bit for some of the ceremony, but I think everybody else did as well. Wedding ceremonies can get kind of lengthy. The minister turned to me. "Michelle, it is time to recite the vows, you wrote your own?" I nodded. I looked up to see Krism smiling slightly at me. "Krism, it has been my dream this past year to make you my wife, since that very first meeting in the hallway. When I literally ran into you in the hallway I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and then you went out of your way to help me with my problems, when you didn't even know me. You made my life better, and even helped me conquer my problems with Liz and my depression. You turned my world of monochrome into a world of color and vibrancy. I love you, and I promise that I'll always love you, even when death does us part. I promise to always watch Netflix with you and to always be nom, as well." The audience laughed at that.

I smiled again, and chuckled to myself. "A year ago I wouldn't have even dreamed that I would be standing up in front of all these people and speaking, let alone marrying someone like you. This is insane, but I'm so happy. I love you."

Krism POV

I felt myself tearing up at Minx's vows, they were so heartfelt. I saw some of the audience members tearing up, especially Mark. Minx was smiling brightly at me, and I realized that it was my turn. I sighed and quietly cleared my throat. "Minx, a year ago I wouldn't have thought that I would be living my dream and marrying someone like you. Hell, a year ago I was in a dark place, and it was hard for me to even get up in the morning without blaming myself for everything. But, since meeting you that day in the hallway you have changed my life and showed me that I don't have to blame myself for my mistakes. I actually feel excited when I wake up in the mornings, because I know I can spend the day with you. I'm so glad that I decided to move to England, to be with you. You've changed my life, and I'll never forget that. I love you, and I promise that that will never change. I promise to always listen and help you, and to be the best wife ever. I love you."

The minister smiled. "Michelle, do you take Krism to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" Minx nodded. "I do." "Krism, do you take Michelle to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" I smiled. "You bet I do." He smirked at that. "I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss." Before he could finish his sentence Minx had me in her arms, passionately kissing me. We broke apart and smiled at one another, our hand intertwined. "I now present the couple!" Everyone cheered as we walked back down the aisle, and into the guesthouse, and I smiled at all our friends. I was married, I couldn't believe it. This was insane.

I never thought I would be happily married so soon, but I embraced it. This was amazing. I smiled at Minx, who met my eyes immediately, flicking the purple streak out of her eyes. "Awesome huh? It's about time I was married, I'm pretty old." I giggled. "Thirty is not old." She smirked. "Whatever. Anyways, I think we have a reception to get to." I nodded. "Let's do this." Minx smirked. "Excuse me but that's my catch phrase." I snorted. "As if." Minx growled and picked me up, leaving me squealing. Retaliation!

I heard a cough and Minx turned us to see that Mark and Felix were in the doorway. They were smirking, and Mark had his coat slung over his shoulder. Felix giggled like a schoolgirl. "Come on guys, save it for the wedding night." We both blushed immediately, and Minx put me down. Mark snorted. "We have a wedding reception to get you two to." I sighed. "Alright, let's roll."

(Two Hours Later)

The wedding reception was in full swing, and I had spent the last twenty minutes dancing with Mark and Mary, we were working it. I wasn't sure where Minx was, but I had a few suspicions. While the dance floor was full I could hear yelling coming from a room on the right, which was of Minx's design. She and our wedding planner fixed that area up, so I had no idea. The main room was filled with purple, red, black, and silver balloons, and we had a dance floor complete with a disco ball. There were red roses on all of the tables, which was my touch to the room. Minx had purple fairy lights strung up, obviously.

I quickly snuck away from the dance floor and glided in between people and tables, smiling at those who I passed. I ducked into the room and pushed through the think crowd that was inside. When I heard a curse in an unmistakable British voice I knew I was correct. After getting to the front of the crowd I saw what was going on. Minx, Felix, Ken, Cry, and Dave all sat on a huge couch playing Mario Kart. I snorted as Minx cursed at Cry for hitting her. Some things never change. I coughed and walked behind Minx, tousling her hair.

She whipped around and smiled when she saw me. "Oh hiiiiii Krism. What's up?" I snorted. "I should've known you would use this room for video games, but I can't blame you. Have fun, but come out soon and dance with us." She nodded. "Will do. I love- oh what the fuck Felix! Get out of my way." I walked out of the room. My wife needed to win. When I walked out I was grabbed by Amanda. "Hey it's time for you to throw the bouquet babe. Where have you been?" I motioned into the room just as Minx screamed again. "Fucking god Ken! Out of my way!" Amanda snorted. "I should have known. Anyway, let's go to the stage, it's now or never."

Minx and I had agreed that I could throw the bouquet. It had taken a lot of convincing and kisses but eventually I got my way. I walked to the front of the room and grabbed a mic from the DJ. "Alright lucky ladies, and gentlemen, it's time for me to throw this bouquet!" I turned around and flung the bouquet out into the crowd, and I immediately heard a shriek. When I turned around I saw that Mary was holding the aforementioned bouquet, and was hopping up and down in delight. I snorted. "Ken better get busy."

I felt a buzzing in my bra, and realized that it was my phone. Who would be texting me during my wedding? When I looked up Mary and Marzia also had their phone out, meaning it was a group text. I walked offstage and up to them. Once I reached the two I took out my phone and read the message.

 _Minx- There's a large storage room in the back, reunion anyone?_

I snorted. "I guess Minx finished MarioKart, let's go." Marzia nodded. "I'm curious now." We walked to the back of the room, seeing a door. That must be the room, I thought. I reached out and opened the door to see something amazing inside. Minx, Felix, Ken, Mark, Dlive, and Cry were all sitting on the ground in a circle, laughing and talking. Minx looked up. "Bout time you guys got here. Krism, come sit by me." I did as she said and plopped down onto the tile next to her. She smiled. "Now then, we decided that we should spend some of the reception talking about the good old days, since we probably won't see each other for some time." I smiled. "That's an awesome idea."

Mark coughed from across the room. "It was mine of course." I nodded. "Well of course." We settled down and Felix smiled. "I'll start. There was this one time at the house where I caught Cry dancing and singing to a Taylor Swift song." Cry bared his teeth. "Oh come on, that's nothing compared to you singing One Direction!" Felix snorted. "Oh yeah, at least I'm not a Swiftie!" Cry stuck his tongue out. "Directioner!" The rest of the day went like this, happy memories being shared by old friends.

"…I never thought Minx could scream that loud." Minx snorted. "It was a spider, and I was scared. Stuff it Swedish Boy!"

"Then there was that time when Mark almost fell out of the window." "That wasn't me, that was Wilfred Warfstache of course." "If that's what you call drunk Mark then whatever."

"…And Minx punched her right in the nose! I wasn't there but I heard it was great!"

"Mary shot a gun for the first time, and it almost knocked her off of her feet!" Mary smirked. "Stupid American." "Not my fault you can't shoot our big Murica guns!"

I looked up at the clock. "Whoa guys, we've been in here for hours, I think it's time we all headed out, and then home. I'm exhausted." Minx sighed and stood up, cracking her neck. "Yeah, Krism and I need to pack for our Honeymoon anyway." Dlive smiled. "Where are you guys going." I shrugged. "We decided on NYC so I could show Minx the sights, but we might venture elsewhere."

Mary sighed. "Then it's time we all go. I'm gonna miss you guys." Marzia smiled. "We made it almost a year, we'll see each other again. Who knows, Inside YouTube might return." I laughed. "That would be nice." We all said our goodbyes and Minx and I walked out of the room, ready to go home.

(Three Hours Later)

Minx POV

We were packing, as said, and it was getting hard. "Krism how many sweaters should I bring?" She yelled from across the room. "As many as possible." I sighed. "Alright then!" Krism was sorting through a pile of stuff on the floor, and I heard her gasp. I quickly leapt across the room to see what it was. Krism was staring down at a broken picture frame that for some reason was in the pile. I froze when I saw what it was. I was standing with Liz, and we looked happy. I looked naïve, younger even. I never realized, but Liz's eyes looked cruel when she smiled. I don't know how I never noticed that before.

I grabbed the frame from Krism, chucking it in the trash. "I didn't know I still had that, its ancient history now anyway." Krism was silent. I curled up next to her. "Bebe what's wrong?" She sighed. "You two looked so happy. I know she's a bitch but do you ever wished that you two had worked out, that it would be her that you would marry." I sighed. "Krism, I don't ever want to be with anyone else but you, do you understand?" She nodded and I kissed her gently. "Now get to packing, we have a honeymoon to go on!" Krism giggled. "You've got it chief!"

I crawled back to my suitcase and stared at Krism out of the corner of my eye. I was so lucky, so so so lucky. I would never wish for anything else, anyone else. Who knows, more adventures could be in store for us. I smiled, catching my new wife's eye, and began preparing for our trip, and our new life together.

(A/N: MAKE SURE TO READ THE NEXT, AND LAST, UPDATE. IT'S AN UBER LONG AUTHORS NOTE.)


End file.
